Intentions
by J nds
Summary: He was there, standing in front of the counter, looming over it in his six feet and maybe a few inches tall. Sunlight was shinning right onto him, making him even more dashingly noticeable than he could already be. I think my eyes hurt a bit, looking at him for that long. [AU]
1. Twofold Encounter

**(Secret account) POV-based fiction, contemporary, ****steamy****-romance.**

**Please stay with me during this journey!**

**Disclaimer : Maid-Sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro**

* * *

_— __Intentions —_

* * *

**1# - Twofold Encounter**  
—

_"Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant.  
Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives."  
— N. Scrieva_

_—_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

_I FIRST SAW HIM _at the coffee shop I usually went to every Saturday morning.

It was a bright and open place with a touch of modernity, sparsely furnished with wood-like furniture that kept the display natural. A huge glazed window stretched across the entire front of the store, making the adjacent road visible from the inside. A few green interior plants were set along the window in several corners of the cafe, bathing in the sunlight.  
It was the perfect place to spend an early summer morning in.

A quiet morning to work on different cases was my favorite time of the day. Unfortunately, a group of teenagers on the table beside me were squeaking a _little_ louder than usual. Note the emphasis on the word '_little_'.

"So handsomeee!" one of them squealed.  
"Oh my goshhh, he just looked into my eyes..." a breathy voice whimpered.  
"He was totally looking at me!" another one retorted.  
"What? No! That wa—..."

God, how could they get so loud over some guy? I glared at them, hoping to calm their sudden zeal. But they glanced right through my scowl, as if I were a mere plant pot sitting on a table. I inhaled sharply. Frankly offended by their behavior, I frowned at them, before taking a look at their prey.

_Prey._

The word was clearly unfitting.

He was there, a couple tables away, looming over the front of the counter in his six foot and maybe a few inches tall figure. Sunlight was shining right onto him, making him even more dashingly noticeable than he could already be. The man wore a fitted white shirt, ends tucked in, and had his sleeves pulled back to his elbows in an athletic fashion. His hands were casually slipped into the front pockets of his dark jeans, and his hair was a golden mess, unruly falling onto his head. I'll be honest; every inch of his slender body screamed _Attractive_ with capital letter A, and _Utterly-Good-Looking_ with the three capitals letters. Nothing along the line of _prey_, I could tell for sure.

_I think my eyes hurt a bit, looking at him for that long._

I just couldn't bear the sight any longer and darted my eyes to the fangirling table, seeing them all tomato red. _Poor girls,_ I sighed. Getting manipulated by a guy's look. I guess even making girls uncomfortable was included in those irresponsible guys' DNA. Who could even trust them if they were meant to be, at birth, that troublesome? Disheartened, I set my eyes back on the bundle of printed sheets and newspapers in front of me, coping with the occasional whispers and giggles filling my surrounding as I read the newspaper's bold letters.

—

**_HEADLINES_**_: HEALTH, A SHARED CONCERN LEFT UNHEARD._

_While many in the world can afford the help of professionals to get them back on their feet and attend to advised medication, the world's underdeveloped countries continue to fight against several pandemics that plague their homes. Where does the limited support for their lives come from?_

_The Red Cross, The Health Volunteers Overseas, as well as Oxfam and many other humanitarians organizations risk their lives in order to offer service and guidance to those who need it the most and whom are unable to provide for themselves. However, even with all the up-to-date generous contributors, __resources__ are still acutely lacking.  
And this is where You, the civilians, come into view. Will you turn a blind eye to the helpless or instead be willing to give a second of your time to think, think and realize how much society has carved us into people so engrossed with our own lives, that we walk right past through it? You may consider it a hassle, but in the least,__ realize that what might be everyday to you is definitely contributing to the tomorrow of the 22,000 children that die each day due to poverty_. _Do something. Act now and share your concerns at...  
_  
—

Following the end of the article were diverse ways to contribute, communicate and get involved with the different organizations, whether it was to help directly or even donate to agencies. These kinds of features were some sort of satisfying to read as not many are published nowadays in prevailing newspapers. What was mostly refreshing was the standpoint of the author, nonetheless. That reporter was involved in what he believed was necessary in our time; assessment, awareness and realization of our unhealthy routine. And what I mean is not the strain of the physical aspect that was routine; but rather the way we were likely to think of everything indifferently now that we gradually became used to them. Almost like accepting the ugly and fitting into the mold.

I couldn't help but think that the reporter who wrote this probably wanted to change the world's views on what most of us were blind to: the helplessness of the people around us.

_"Whoever you might be, Usui T., you must be quite the kind hearted soul," _I whispered to myself.

—

My phone buzzed a few hours later. It was already around noon by then and I figured out I had to eat lunch sometime soon. Glancing at my smartphone's screen, I slid the call icon to answer to the call.

"Hello," I prompted.

"Misaki! Good afternoon to you!" Satsuki's loud voice resonated from the speaker. I smiled lightly at her enthusiastic tone.

"What is it Satsuki?" I inquired. She wouldn't call without any reason, would she? Satsuki was the former manager from my old part time job but I kept visiting them from time to time.

"There's a change of plans for tonight actually," she hummed, seemingly pleased with the way things were going. My brows knitted in confusion.

"What do you mean? Are we cancelling Erika's birthday party at Latte tonight?"

"Oh nonono," her voice was laced with laughter. "We're changing location! Come at Latte at 6pm tonight, we are going to go from there," she replied.

"Eh? What for? Just give me the location and I will be there on time."

"Nonono, you are coming to Latte beforehand, since Aoi has planned to dress us up tonight!" So that was why, I figured out. I sighed. Aoi and his crazy dresses... I wondered if I could skip tonight but it was Erika's birthday after all. But to try is to hope..

"Could I—..." I hesitantly started before getting cut off.

"Misa-chan, just no way! Come here at 6, I'll see you there!" And she hung off the phone on me without further discussion.

Oh well, what was done was done. I wrapped the papers into a pile and slid it into a folder before putting it into my briefcase. I could use some lunch now, I guessed, standing up and walking out of the cafe. Glad to know that tomorrow was Sunday, in case Satsuki had crazy ideas in mind for tonight. I exhaled, before pushing the door out to the sunny road.

—

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

_I SAW HER _as soon as I got into the crowded bar. Electronic music was blaring loudly into my ears as chatter and voices filled the room.

She sat there in the dark, surrounded by some women with whom she seemed to be comfortable enough to laugh carelessly, cheeks flushed pink as her dainty fingers brushed against the tip of her cocktail glass.

Lights were dancing in the room as she lifted her drink to her lips, tilting the glass upside down, her throat bobbing up and down with each sweet gulp. A dark chocolate strand of hair slid down from her ear and slightly curled along that delicate neck of hers. I swallowed. I could already picture my lips kiss her skin smooth neck, my hands running through her soft ravens curls while she would—...

"... —Takumi? So, what do you want?"

I quickly blinked my fantasy away as my gaze went back to the counter, next to my friend who had just yelled into my ears. He nodded towards the bartender who was waiting expectantly for me to order my drink. Faking my attention slip with a shrug, I cleared my voice before nonchalantly answering him.

"Scotch on the Rock," I swiftly replied as the barman nodded a curt "Yes sir," before taking off.

"What's up? You're frowning, mate," my friend and long time co-worker, Igarashi Tora, inquired. We were often paired up at work and quickly became well-acquainted through four years of partnership.

"Nothing much," I lied as my eyes casually scanned the crowd, hoping to steal another glimpse of my newfound muse.

I looked over to the table, only to find out that she had vanished from her seat, though her friends were still there. Mildly disappointed, I turned back to my friend, who seemed to be busy eye-fucking a busty red head.

"What did you order, Tora?" I curiously asked. His taste in alcohol seemed to change every single day.

"Dirty martini," he slowly grinned at me and carried on in a husky voice, "Tonight's my win Takumi," he stated before he resumed his previous activity with Red, who was definitely doing naughty things to the straw of her drink.

I chuckled at his bold confidence. Surely he did think of me as an opponent regarding casual flings. But when it came to women, I must admit that I had pretty much singular tastes. Was it the physical appearance? Nope. I believed that every woman was beautiful in her own way.

"Seems like someone is in high spirits tonight," I teased, as our orders were handed to us.

He glanced my way before he asked, "What are you up to tonight?" I smirked at his veiled demand.

"Don't worry about me, mate." Upon seeing the hesitation on his face, I insisted. "I can manage alone, no concerns needed."

He slightly relaxed as he off-handedly retorted, "That was not worry. More like... pity," he laughed. _Pity? How could I be pitiful?_ He probably noticed my silent consternation because he hastily shook this feeling off.

"Kidding man.. It's more like.. —_envy._" he said as his eyes wandered into the crowd.

"See? Almost every chick has their eyes on you, mate. I'm so jealous." he taunted, faking his voice on the last sentence.

I eyed him suspiciously, and brought the glass to my lips, slowly sipping the liquor. Once again, he smirked his dirty grin before getting up.

"Very well, I'm off to finish my night then. See you around Takumi." He threw his head back, nodding to Red, who was sashaying leisurely between tables towards the back exit, her eyes set in Tora's direction. A shadow crossed Red and Tora on their way, catching my attention: a flash of amber eyes.

_There you are again, beautiful._

"The night is only _beginning_." I slowly smiled to myself.

—

* * *

**_Author note:_**—


	2. First Impressions

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**2# - First impressions**  
—

_"Because you never get a second chance to make a first impression."  
— W. Rogers  
_

—

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

_AND INDEED, IT HAD JUST STARTED_, especially for that group of girls, as some guys began to flaunt around them.

From douches to dumbasses, they started to try to flirt with them, only to get turned down after several crude attempts. _Amber eyes_ looked totally pissed off though. Her fierce eyes were aimed at the ravenous wolves, firing them death looks to keep them at length. But to no avail did she succeed to, as they came around them like bees do to flowers.

I chuckled at those unrefined guys.

Seriously, they had no skills whatsoever. Her forced smile grew tighter with every passing second. She sat snuggly in a loveseat, her lips drawn into a thin line as her eyes were now fixed on the nearly empty glass she held in her palms. Another creeper sat beside her, bravely brushing his hand against her knee as he ogled at her. She stiffened, shifting uncomfortably into her seat as her gaze squinted toward the unwelcomed hand.

Honestly, I think her glare turned me on. More than simply piercing eyes, it was burning with raw emotions, which right now could be irritation, disdain, and hot suspicion. She might not have been aware of it, but she was emanating a total hard-to-get aura that enticed more than one interested glance, compared to the women in this club whose intent was blatant and fakely displayed. And her slender body was not helping: proportionate curves; long, toned legs that her dress failed to hide _—_especially when the creeper's hand went higher on her thighs_—;_ and gorgeous, bitable collarbones; she was undeniably a delectable package.

Enjoying this perfect situation to be watching her like this, I downed my glass of Scotch in a shot. I could not help but wonder with a fleeting smile as my eyes set on the empty glass: _What would it take to make her mine?_

_—_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

_I WAS PISSED OFF._

That guy was definitely feeling me up without any shame. I wanted to slam his head onto the table, kick it parched and _then__—, _tell him to back off, _—_in that order.  
Both him and his friends.

We were supposed to celebrate Erika's birthday, not get hit on some guys for God's sake_..._

I shuddered as his hand crept higher on my leg. When he finally pushed to the edge of my limits, I suddenly stood up, startling him as I glanced at my friends; they were apparently all busy flirting back with a new group of _"gentlemen"_. _Tch._ How could they stay blind to those hungry eyes they were subject to? The unabashed stares made me want to throw my guts out. Honoka, the troublemaker of the group was totally wasted. She came up to me in wobbly steps as she clung onto my arm.

"Misaaki, go get us some drinkss," she slurred into my ears. I took a look at the table to consider. Two mojitos, one cosmopolitain, and a Long Island iced tea for Honoka; making it four drinks. I could make it cautiously in maybe one go, but maybe two would be better as I was to get them alone. With one last glance at drunk Honoka, I warned her before stepping away, leaving the guy on the love seat in the background.

"Stay here, and this is the last drink before going home, okay?" She acquiesced her approval before getting back to her _'conversation'_ with the random, cheeky brunet.

I hurried to the bar, sneaking between couples and the crowd of people. When I finally got there, I nodded at the barman, ordering the drinks as he came up to me.

"Two mojitos, a cosmo, and an Island tea." I shouted to cover the beat of the music. But my voice got lost in between, as the loud electro thumps absorbed my words. He leant down onto the counter as I propped onto the bar to get closer to his ear.

"Two mojitos, a cosmo, and an Island tea please," I called out. He nodded in understanding before taking care of my order. I stepped off the counter and turned to scan the crowd for my table.  
_They didn't move, good._ I sighed before reaching for my smartphone in my purse. I leant on my right elbow, against the bar, as I shifted my finger on the screen to unlock it.  
Better act uninterested and busy rather than all free and available in such a place, after all.

"Having a good time?" A low and husky voice behind me asked, startling me with shock. Planning to spit bitter words, I opened my mouth before I turned around, the frown on my face getting only sharper as I froze upon seeing a familiar looking face. Sandy blonde hair and forest emerald eyes glinting with amusement, he seemed to enjoy my reaction as he chuckled at me, dimples showing next to his playfully upturned lips.  
Setting back his elbows upon the counter, he played with the.. —_Whiskey?... __Scotch?_— glass he had in his hand, before his words pulled me out of shock, only to dive me back in. Apparently, my misdirection skills were awfully lacking.

"Care for a drink,— ..._ Lady__— ...?_" he paused, expecting me to introduce myself. I retaliated soon enough, before my shock would be taken for anything else that I did not feel. It was odd seeing him that up-close when all I thought of him was _"another-TV-celebrity"_ a few hours ago.

"No, I'm only ordering for my friends." I replied, ignoring his request for my name, before casually adding, "Thank you though." Decent manners were still significant as long as they stood reciprocated, —no matter the situation— , my mother taught me.

He kept his gaze on me, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips as he kept silent, though his eyes were saying something along the lines of _"Didn't you forget something?". _He sipped his drink as I turned back to my phone, slowly leaning away from him to increase the distance between the both of us without being too obvious. I could still feel his eyes studying my face, and my cheeks warmed at the thought. Nervously flicking my eyes up to his, I only found myself getting more anxious under his scrutiny.

"What is it?" I bit out tensely. His half-lidded stare wandered from my eyes to my lips as I spoke, before focusing back into my eyes. He shifted his position, facing me as one of his hands went to rest on his knee, while his other one was still laying on the counter, holding the glass on its rim.

"Only wondering how pretty your name could be," he responded melodiously. I gaped at his words. How _smooth_ of a talker was he?

"I'm afraid I do not disclose any confidential information on a daily basis." I casually shrugged, and precised, "Let alone to a stranger."

"How thoughtful of you," his eyes gleamed darkly. "But _then__—,_ better be safe than sorry." His eyes paused fleetingly on my lips again.

"And.. It is, indeed, a safe bet that you are playing here..." He said, his voice hinted at an alluring promise.

He was definitely no prey. Predator would suit him best, that was for sure, and I was nowhere near wanting to be his victim. Perhaps even the predator was his prey: he must be the ruthless hunter then. Playing the safe card, I was determined to leave before he could perfect the trap he laid on me.

"Yes... I guess so.." I trailed off, right when the bartender came up with the drinks. I quickly gave him my credit card, which he swiped onto the device before handing it back to me. Reaching for the cocktails, I began to lift them up before _his_ voice cut me short.

"Running away already?" He sneered at me with that cunning tone.

"Uh, _yes?.._ It was nice to meet you." _Not in the least, it was more stressful than anything, in truth._ He was about to answer, but before I could reach for the remaining cocktail, a loud voice broke in.

"MISAAAKIII!" Erika shrieked.

I wanted to facepalm so badly, but the drinks in my hands prevented me from such behavior. _What a great day_, I bitterly thought. She came up to me with worry in her eyes, but relaxed when she saw me, relieved to find me here.

"What took you so long! Oh—," she stared at the _handsome,_ blonde guy, who was sitting two steps away from us as he wore a widespread grin, his chiseled jaw flexing in return.

"Am I interrupting something?" Her eyes flickered from him to me, as her curious frown turned into a smug look. She promptly took the two glasses I had in my hands before scooting away after a quick "Take your time Misa-chan!".

Now that my hands were free, I could totally facepalm, but I refrained from such. The dismay I felt was too intense to even do that. Casting a final glare at him, I hurriedly took the remaining cocktails before trailing behind Erika with haste.

On that one last glance, the glint in his forest eyes sparkled with glee as the sly grin he wore shifted to a wicked smirk.  
Upon his parting lips could be read in utmost silence:_ "See you again, Mi—sa—chan."  
_

_My heart kind of sank back then.  
_

—

* * *

_**Author's note:** Thanks for all the replies about the age poll! I decided on 24 for Misaki.  
The beginning of the story is in early summer, thus, Takumi's birthday (April 27) has already occured, making him 26.  
They have a year and a few months difference ;)  
_

_(She was born on September 29).  
_


	3. For Starters

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**3# - For Starters**  
—

_"The trouble you're expecting never happens; it's always something that sneaks up the other way."  
― R. Steward_

_―_

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

_SHE WAS TOTALLY_ driving me crazy.

I was usually a gentleman the first night but _God_, she made me want to play so rough. Her amber eyes shone with mischief as she straightened up against me, her height barely enough to slowly lick my neck, down my collarbone. My hands ran along her spine, pulling her closer to my body. She arched her back, her supple curve molding against my hard chest. I wanted to taste her. Like, _so badly_.

Lifting her chin, her amber eyes bore into mine and we both felt the rousing spark aflame in the spur of the moment. Closing the gap, I bent down on her, my pulse quickening as my lips took hers into an urgent kiss. She shivered, before smiling into my mouth before she cupped my face between her warm hands. Her pupils were dilated and coated with gold, her eyes flickering up to mine. Kissing me lightly a few more times, she pulled back when I attempted to deepen the kiss. No matter how hard I tried, her hands would tightly clench down on my hair, forcing me apart.

_Such a tease... _

I wanted to bite those impetuous lips so hard and taste her senseless.

Tugging on her wrists, I pulled her hands out of my hair, slamming them against my chest as my thumbs drew circles on the inside of her palms. She answered with a nibble on my bottom lips, her tongue skimming on corner of my mouth with a brush, teasing me once again. And then, she looked up at me, slowly licking her luscious lips with blatant purpose. I growled inwardly.

She was going to get it very, _very_ rough.

As she laughed softly when I groaned in frustration, my control snapped and I pushed her against my kitchen counter. My hands cupped her round ass, quickly squeezing them before I hauled her on top of the counter, smashing her against my frame as my hips thrust into hers. She gaped in my ear, the breathless sound escaping her lips ever so enticing to a craving man.

_"It'd be in your interest to not push me too hard, gorgeous." _I breathed in her ear, my ragged voice both an alluring warning and a lustful promise. She only chuckled, an appealing sound that coaxed me to her mouth. Bending my head to the side for a better opening, I crushed my mouth onto hers, only to collide with her cheek. Testing my patience, she had averted the kiss and before I could even shift, she bit a chunk off my cheek, gently suckling on the mark.

_God... She was making me insane._

I fisted my hand into her raven hair, tightly holding her scalp before thrusting my tongue in her mouth, kissing her thoroughly until I was sated —though I doubted I could ever get enough of those lips. My hand ran down her thigh, roughly grazing her skin as I pulled it high to take off the strap of one of her heels. Seizing her ankle, I yanked her towards me, my other hand, which was gripped to the low of her back, raking her against my part.

The oven started ringing in the background as I ground against her harder. There was no way I was ever stopping this. Ravishing her lips, I grunted and she moaned all the more from both the stroke of my tongue and the thrust of my hips. She suddenly tried to push me lightly as the beeps got sharper.

_Playful until the very end. I was losing it.  
_

My eyes flew open. I blinked, my blurred vision making sense now that red digital numbers came into view.

_8:30am._

That was the time I set the goddamned alarm to.

I rubbed my face with my palms before running my hands in my hair with consternation.

Yeah, she had apparently struck me that much.

I doubted I'd ever get to meet her again, even if I did say that I would _see her again. _She just made quite a lasting impression on me. On impulse, talks were only casual matters; who would ever believe a single word someone in a bar would say? Moreover, one could not do much with a single name nowadays and, as the realistic man I was, brainstorming about futile worries was not my forte.

I slipped off the bed and groaned. Eyeing down the blanket that covered the _bottom part_ of my body, I almost grunted out loud.

_I guess a cold shower was high on my morning's agenda._

—

The early summer sun was already shining its bold rays onto my living room. All refreshed, I made my way to the massive table set in the middle of the room. It was a real mess, my laptop buried under several layers of reports and printed data sheets piled up here and there. I dropped to the closest chair, making myself comfortable before pulling the laptop onto my thigh and switching it on.

My current position as a journalist was really lax. This could be surprising as I worked for a company, but was not especially a director or anything. Yet, the thing was that I held a privileged position in the editor team. They did not care how I worked, with whom I worked, or whether I would show up or not at the redaction. There was no restriction and no less order that I had to take from what they called my "superiors", as I was well known as an independent who could ask anything from anyone without any protest. As long as I submitted a report every now and then, they just gave me a hefty salary and carte blanche to do whatever I wanted. And curiously enough, my position gave me well earned respect whenever I would step in for meetings I felt like attending.

I was just _that good_. Immodest? No, only realistic.

That being said, I enjoyed my line of work as having liberties let me decide what I wanted to work on and research about. Thus, my knowledge was quite, as one could say, all-encompassing. Engrossed in my work, time ticked away as I finished filling the record I was working on. Reaching for a recent report sitting on the far edge of the table, I flipped through the pages as my eyes quickly scanned the content.

It was a report on how medical confidentiality kept undisclosed was being detrimental to criminal procedures. Pros and cons were being put on the scale, but the report held no final stand on the main issue, though it accused many professors of corruption. Eyeing for my phone as I needed to contact someone related to the claim, I set my laptop back on the table, aiming to dig under all the prints out that laid on the table, potentially covering my phone.

But before I could reach it, the screen suddenly lit up, beaming under a thin sheet of paper. I seized my phone, lifting it up as a number I knew too well was coming up on the screen. I never registered names along with numbers on my phone, out of habit. It was to save myself from troubles, or at least minimize them, in case my personal phone would ever be stolen or investigated. I had the private contact info of many influential and important personalities, and remembering _a few_ numbers was no bother to me.

I lazily answered the call with a shrug.

"What's up?"

"You just got into big time trouble, mate." Tora's voice grumbled. He always sounded so lazy on phone, as if he had just gotten off the bed. I glanced at the clock across the room. It was already 11:48am.

"As always, it seems. The usual?" I chuckled.

"It's no laughing matter, Takumi." He grunted. Now he sounded infuriated.

"Why the displeased tone? Got rejected by redhead?"

"You've got no idea actually..."

"Really?" I inquired. I saw no reason to not get a good laugh early in the morning.

"She talked about you all night after _it_. Threesome and stuff. God, it was such a turn-off," he admitted with disdain.

"Wow, she's quite daring..." I observed. We both knew and confirmed that we'd never get into this kind of setting, even after some women asked us upfront at the bar a few years ago.

"Right... So much that I just stormed off after the first fifteen minutes of after-talk." He bitterly conceded before adding, "Anyway, enough of that. The reason I called was not to rant about that vixen."

"I can guess that much, Tora," I continued, my voice coated irony. "What would do me the honor of a call from you on a Sunday, and no less, before noon?"

There was silence before he replied with a serious tone.

"You're in deep shit, mate."

"What do you mean?"

"You just got sued, Takumi."

_―_

* * *

_**Author's note: ***cough* Takumi's wet dreams._


	4. Expectedly Unexpected

_—_

* * *

_— __Intentions —_

* * *

**4# - Expectedly Unexpected**  
—

_"I used to dream about escaping my ordinary life, but my life was never ordinary.  
I had simply failed to notice how extraordinary it was."_  
_— R. Riggs  
_

_—_

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

_SILENCE STRETCHED ACROSS THE ROOM_ before I answered.

"I see... What else?"

"_What else? _Do you even know who you've offended?"

"Should I mind?"

"God, Takumi, the f'cking Walker Corporation filled a lawsuit against you!"

"Oh...?" A chuckle escaped my lips. "I guess that sub branch corporation was a pretty sensible issue to them, then." I noted with interest.

"Don't make it goddamn worse, please..." He said, a loud sigh reaching me through the speaker. I was about to mock him again but he didn't leave me the opportunity.

"You have an appointment tomorrow, first thing in the morning. The director already called the defence attorney. I'll send you the address by e-mail."

_That,_ on the other hand, was nowhere near fun, though I should've had expected such an unfortunate outcome.

"It's starting to become bothersome now..." I grumbled. Maybe I was too easy-going on that matter. In fact, it could become hell of aggravating if I took it too lightly, right?

"Whatever it is, just get there before 9:30, or else I'll be the one dragging your ass to the meeting." He grunted with bitterness.

"A threat? How low and ineffective, Tora." I taunted but eventually conceded, as I exhaled. "Fine, I'll go," I muttered before hanging up.

The sound of my phone slamming against the table made me realize how tense I was.  
More fazed than what I had expected, I took off the glasses I usually wore when working, as my fingertips slowly rubbed my eyelids with consternation.

Walker Corp. he said...

I fell back on the chair, my head facing the ceiling before exhaling heavily. This was definitely going to be troublesome.

—

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

_I HAD LEFT THE HOUSE_ in order to stay closer to my workplace.

Mom had pushed me to move out when she noticed how exhausted I was, when I came back home. My job provided me enough to easily support my family but it was pretty much time consuming: the time I spent in public transportation required me to wake up in the dawn and return way past late hours. Though I didn't want to admit it, the coming and going was wearing me out.

Thanks to my relocating, my lifestyle got a lot healthier. Looking at the brighter side, even if leaving my mother left me homesick; I still enjoyed my work as a lawyer. And my younger sister by two years, Suzuna, who was studying at the university nearby, visited me every so often as she had a key to my apartment. I was glad to see her regularly and she said it was pretty convenient to come here whenever she had free time or needed to study. Not to complain, since I even got the occasional home cooked meal waiting for me at home.

Right now, I was having dinner in my dining room with Suzuna and Hinata, my childhood friend, also known as Suzuna's lover. We were chatting comfortably as the dinner went on. Maybe I should find it odd, seeing them together like this. I mean, my childhood friend and my sister? It was almost like seeing two of my siblings together. But I had to admit they were made for each other, and I couldn't help but support them wholeheartedly —though, if he ever hurt Suzuna... He'd certainly pay for it. With blood.

"So, onee-san, how is it going lately?" Suzuna asked between two bites of food.

"Calm... I'd say. Though it feels only temporary before I get to work on a killer case." I smirked, before stuffing a mouthful of pasta. Nero, my black cat, jumped onto the chair next to me, and curled into a ball as we kept talking.

"So you have free time then? Let's go to the market and refill your fridge then!" She grinned before adding, "It's always empty whenever I come to your apartment..."

"Only because you use up everything you see, Suzu," Hinata started to bicker with her. She squinted at the wide grin he gave her. Seriously, these two were so cute; it almost got me throwing up. My attention went to my cat and I soothingly fondled his fur, getting purrs of appreciation from him.

I came across this condo with the help of Satsuki. She had planned to buy this place for her nephew Aoi, but he just went his way and opted for sharing a room with one of his blogging friends, thus leaving such a great apartment empty. That was when I told her I would probably have to move into the city center and she made such an appealing deal that I could not refuse. I mean, it was a really nice place! On the 14th floor, open to sun exposure in the morning, immense glazed windows, great security, and the closest location to my workplace. Cherry on top, the rent she made me pay was little to nothing compared to what these apartment rent's should be.

"It's this late already?" Suzuna exclaimed, checking her wrist watch though she was in the middle of fighting —or flirting— with Hinata. "We have to go, onee-san." She spoke as they gathered their belongings that were lying here and there. Opening the front door, she gazed at me and prompted, "Leftover is in the fridge. Don't forget to heat it before eating, nee-san!"

Seeing them out to the door, Nero was quick on his feet trailing behind me. They hastily announced their goodbyes before leaving.

"Say hello to mom for me, Suzuna!" I shouted over their shoulders.

They both turned their heads back to me, stopping before both answering with the brightest smiles I had ever seen.

"Sure, Misaki," their voices soothingly vowed. Nero purred his goodbyes before he settled against my feet, rubbing his head against my ankle with affection.

Still, I paid no attention to him as I watched the couple step away. They took the sharp turn around the corridor and disappeared into the corner without another glance.

And I was glad they didn't. Else, they would have caught the heartbroken smile that lingered on my face.

—

I woke up the next morning at the usual time. My life's routine was not as off-putting as one would think. Actually, I loved working with people, listening to them confide in me their history, and defending them to the best of my ability. So far, I had been active in every case I took part in, and I felt like I had discovered so many things.

The first thing was that appearance should never be trusted. It's not because a nineteen year-old teen comes to seek help from you that you are going to work on a pregnancy case, a child beating injury or even stalking issues. She could be a murderer or a kidnapper, as much as... She could've had come to you only because her brother told her she was overweight. Teens were just that weird.

So the second point would be to not expect anything.  
In fact, most people live through first impressions and society assumptions. I'm not asking you to trust someone you would not want to, or follow the first stranger into his house. I'm just stating that being biased before even considering the individual could possibly make you suffer great losses in life. Just stay neutral to anything until you discover enough to make a sound opinion out of it.

And for safety, here is my final and third point. Always stay on your guard.  
Choose wisely who you are confiding to, and don't get attached too fast. I learnt that the hard way when I began to establish friendly relations with my clients. That was just to forbid.

Many of them would only get close to you for your position, and then start to mix personal feelings with professional behavior. Starting with small favors, they would just become bolder and then say, "You are my friend right? Help me out," right out front. They would even try to get into your pants, only to have something to threaten you with in the near future. So yes, no more mixing or getting close to clients if they cannot separate business from personal. I'd rather stay strictly professional.

Before I left home, I filled up my cat's water and food as I eyed him walk towards me in a drowsy fashion.

"I'm going, Nero," I said, putting on my heels as I bent down to gently pat his head. He answered back with his characteristic sleepy-Nero morning meow before I locked the door.

It was already past nine when, my ritual mocha coffee in hand, I made my way to my office before setting down my coffee on top of my shared desk. I was about to switch on my PC, but a piece of paper that was stuck onto my computer's screen drew my attention. It read:

Meet 9:30, room CF3  
New client, Data in the blue folder  
DO NOT BE LATE

Sweet, I had time...not?! My eyes widened as I checked the clock hanging on the wall.

9:27am.

I could make it. I flew to the door, my heels thumping into the wooden floor as I flung the door open. My mind still had the composure to grab the blue folder before I rushed to the meeting room. I stilled in front of the door of the third conference room after my pretty much unlady-like race. Drawing a deep breath in order to cool down, I hastily brushed the several strands of hair that escaped from my ponytail behind my ear and smoothed my pencil skirt.

I knocked on the door, lightly but distinctly. I was not late. I was not.

Hearing no answer, I pushed the door open and made my way in, my legs still wobbly and my heart pounding onto my chest.

Bright sunlight shone right into my eyes as I entered the room. Semi-blinded, I closed the door behind me, well aware that my client's gaze was on me. He was pretty tall. Before I even fully looked up at him, I introduced myself, my hand outstretched for a handshake.

"I am Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa Misaki." I smiled as I scrolled up to my new client's face.

And then, in the blinding light, I think my jaw almost hung open as my eyes came upon a familiar face.  
A face I had come across too often, lately.

—

* * *

**_Author note: _**_WHO?! - who could that be, I wonder ~ *drumrolls*_


	5. Limited Distance

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**5# - Limited Distance**  
—

_"People waiting for you stand out far less clearly than people you are waiting for."_  
_— J. Giraudoux_

_—_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

_I BLINKED._

Deep blue eyes curiously stared at me as I began to rationalize.

Jet black hair and dark sapphire eyes.

Not sandy _blonde_ and _emerald _ones.

My business smile still in place, his palm firmly came into my outstretched one as he sealed the sempiternal attorney-client handshake.

"Walker, Gerald Walker." He introduced himself with a warm tone. The smile he had on his face could easily be mistaken for an earnest one, but I guessed he was only sporting the _alternative-business-smile_. It was the -_I don't know you yet, so I am testing the water- _kind of smile. No doubt I knew about it, since we both wore the same one to the meeting. Though his was much more attractive compared to mine.

"A pleasure," I smiled back before I motioned him to the seat. Stepping around to sit across from him, I barely noticed the tall man that stood next to him. "Take a seat if you please," I offered, peering up at him as I sat down. Ignoring my words, he stood there like a marble statue, his eyes not straying from the spot he fixated. Maybe even the thought of breathing didn't occur to him; he seemed to be frozen in place.

"Please, don't mind him. Mr. Morris,—" Gerald absent-mindedly pointed his thumb at the motionless man behind him, "—is my bodyguard."

"Alright," I voiced, before opening the file to check on the data. I spared one last glance at both of them, puzzled by the strange pair they made, before moving onto the main topic. "Then, gentlemen... Let's get started."

_—_

It was about an hour later when we had finally laid down the groundwork. Settling for this much after the first meeting was already a great progress. And so far, this case appeared to be a considerable deal. I had, by all means, the need to secure it.

"Let me walk you to the door," I prompted as I stood up, and opened the door with a swift swing.

"Please, don't bother," he declined, as he made his way through the open door. "I will schedule with the agency for a further meeting."

"Thank you for your consideration, the contact info are right in the card," I reminded before insisting, "please contact us whenever the need comes."

"Surely, I will," he said, as we shook hand, the telltale hint of the meeting ending. "Now, if you would excuse us," he finally concluded.

"Have a nice day." He nodded his approval before his departure, his bodyguard a second shadow to his path out.

And they were both gone with the wind.

I slumped back onto the chair, my mind messily rewinding the whole legal discussion.

The case was the typical _libel_ charge, where a journalist published false claims that brought down one of their subsidiary branch. Whether the false information was intentional or not, it already had harmed the corporation, and thus, it was only legitimate to file a suit against the newspapers. Proving libel would not be a daunting task as the evidences spoke by themselves. What would be hard was the penalty he aimed for, which felt unreal and maybe overly cruel as the damage done to the corporation was, clearly significant, but not as dreadful as to make the penalty outcome be that harsh.

But then, the concerned parties were not your common plaintiffs.

The CEO of the giant Walker Corporation coming in person to deal with the issue? That was totally unheard of. And without a doubt, it was an undeniable sign of the value of the impending case. Working with such an influential personality could raise my legal career to the top, and there was no sane people in this world who would let this opportunity slip right under its nose, would there?

I just had to use it to its full potential.

"And get through it until the end," I vowed, as my eyes lingered on the blue folder that could possibly —if not surely— be the lead to a life-changing case. A case against a top journalist named Usui Takumi from the alleged newspapers The Community. Fighting against an acknowledged newspapers and a well liked journalist? That ensured a tough battle in court. But fair enough, I had never minded challenge.

"Usui Takumi..." I thoughtlessly murmured, the name rolling ever so gently on my tongue as I started reviewing the whole data.

"Indeed, you would've been better off without writing this article..."

—

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

_THE MEETING WITH MY ATTORNEY _was as boring as a morning meeting could be.

Thankfully enough, I didn't have much to say since the director made most of the work.

I sighed as I made my way down to the nearby coffee shop. This morning was every typical morning I managed to avoid, so far. The thing was: I disliked to head outside on week-days mornings. The whole population seemed to be out so early but still rushing as if they were late. And that was damn annoying, no matter the means of transportation you used. Take for instance walking: the mere action of walking in crowded avenues was simply hell. Everyone was so much in their damn hurried schedule that they did not even care to watch out for the others. I'm not even going to talk about driving to the office by car, since it is how I went there and how I got pissed off so early in the morning. Traffic jam on top of the busy morning toast. Excellent, really.

Cherry on top, a two hours meeting with your attorney, and the old man that was supposed to be your director. Sure, the said attorney had pretty good credentials, not that I was complaining about that, but I felt like he was just freshly out of his law-school. Which was not a good sign for the future of my case. _At all._

And it was with such an irate mindset that I glanced through the glazed window of the coffee shop, ready to shove aside anyone that would stand between me and my cup of plain black coffee.

However, I was greeted with a sight that I never thought I would see again.

_Finally a positive outcome out of this fucking day,_ I rejoiced.

I stilled in front of the glass, my eyes set on her for a foretaste. Her raven hair was spilled on one side, falling softly onto the fabric of her suit. A suit which was of a charcoal grey color and contrasted with the elegant white blouse she wore. It all fitted her too perfectly and when she slowly crossed and uncrossed her bare legs, making the pencil skirt hitch slightly higher, all I could think about was... _I could indulge in office play anytime, my lady_. God bless her, she was facing the wall and paid no attention to the side; she seemed to be totally immersed in the content of her smartphone. Savoring one last glance, I finally walked to the glass door of the shop and quickly entered, the welcoming bell warmly ringing at my entrance.

Ordering my well deserved coffee, I curtly thanked the employee before making my way to _her_ table.

"Do you come here much, Lady?"

Apparently interrupted in her thoughts, she glared at the presumptuous owner of the voice, which happened to be... Me.  
Her eyes blinked several times when she recognized me. And incredibly enough, she simply turned back to her phone, brushing me off.

_The silent treatment, huh?_

"Let me guess... By the purest coincidence, would you happen to be... _Misaki_?"

She flinched at the sound of her name, and I couldn't help but grin, because teasing her brought out such a cute side out of her. With a bright smile, I carried on as I casually settled in the seat across from hers, "Let's consider it is only sheer luck, right?"

"Calling someone by their first name on first basis..." Her voice was only a soft murmur when she first spoke, "isn't that rude?"

Seriously? She was so adorable when upset. I couldn't help but want to push her further.

"Then... To make it fair," I leant on the table, slightly reducing the gap between us. "Should I introduce myself?"

"No need to. I'm not interested in you." Her eyes flickered back to her phone, not even bothering to look at me in the eyes.

"I am interested though..." I said, before taking a sip of coffee.

A frown creased between her brows when she returned with that bittersweet voice of hers, "I have no intention of being in _any_ relationship with you."

"The odds will turn against you if you think so little of me." I raised my eyebrow as I produced her ID card from my trousers' pocket. _Don't ask me how I had gotten my hands on it, because I won't be sharing my secrets._ "Ayuzawa Misaki," I eyed her as I spoke. Her face became a mixture of confusion and displeasure. I kept on reading: "born in September 29th, Kyoto," the sound of her chair raking against the wooden floor made my smile widen slightly... She was starting to stand up. "Address is..." Her hand came in, snatching the card from my light grasp.

"Listen, stupid womanizer..." She called me, infuriated. She was looming over the table as high as her height could permit her. "I should warn you beforehand," she was so close to me that I could smell her scent. Spicy, yet sweet. I already loved it. "I'm engaged and you shouldn—..."

My pulse quickened. She was about to continue her ranting but I didn't want to listen. So I did what I do best. A sheepish grin on my face, I glanced at the dull ring encircling her dainty finger.

"So, this lovely kitten already has a master, huh?"

A choked gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at me, wide eyed and clearly bewildered by what I had just said. I guess it was not very gentlemanly of me, but I fancied her, and that news pissed me off. She clicked her tongue as she briskly grabbed her handbag and stormed out of the café. I followed after her in large strides as she was run-walking.

"Let me drive you home?" I hastily came up with. The speed in which we both paced down the road was all too fast to be considered as natural, thus, some curious eyes were following us on our way.

She laughed, an ironic burst before she retorted, "Not a chance." Sliding inside a taxi, she closed the door way too forcefully for me to attempt anything. Not as if I would, anyway. And without even a last glance, they pulled out on the road, disappearing from my viewpoint.

After a few seconds which seemed like hours to me, I quickly ran to my convertible sport car that was parked not far behind, and drove through the city's shortcuts. _She wanted war, she would get it._

Several minutes later, I finally pulled in front of the well kept condo residence, and parked in the nearest lot. Pacing to the hall, I made my way to the elevators and saw her waiting, albeit passively, in front of the left one. Eventually, it opened. She stepped in without second thoughts, pushing the button to her floor in a sluggish motion when her gaze straightened in front of her.

On me.

Her eyes grew wider as she took me in. As for me, I think I couldn't help but let my victorious grin show itself. Because I was so fucking happy, and I was sure of one thing:  
_I had finally caught her._

—

* * *

**_Author note: _**_Did I succeed in trapping you guys with Misa's meeting? ;p_

_I like to think that Takumi, even though he seems to be so much in control is just anxious on the inside.  
It's kind of fun to picture him freaking out inside while acting out confident, don't you think? xD_


	6. Insight

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**6# - Insight**  
—

_"If there's no struggle, there is no progress."  
— F. Douglass_

—

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

_I LIED WHEN I SAID_ that I was engaged.

I lied because that was my first and last resort against pushy people. And God, that man was such a push-over.

Sure, he was good-looking, and not totally like all the boys and men that tried to _bother_ me, but it was exactly why I didn't trust him. His good look were shady to me; everything about him was. His intentions, his mindset, his actions... It was just too suspicious.

Was the odd catching back to me? No less than on Monday morning, I thought it was him at the appointment. But once again, I was wrong. I felt like I was followed by some kind of ghost. And I made sure to just let this living ghost disappear into thin air by brushing him out of my mind.

That was why at the café, when he stood just in front of me, all cozy with his coffee in his hand and his face adorned with that bright smile, the smile that made girls swoon over to his feet, I just thought my subconscious was playing things on me. Whoever cursed me was truly gifted, because it worked like hell: I was seeing ghosts, spirits, or even _aliens_... whatever he was.

Little did I know that it was when the summit of the jinx struck. Because he really was standing there.

And he was damn infuriating. To say that would be an understatement, but I just didn't want to dwell further on the language's lack of words to convey such feeling. The first thing that came to my mind was to find the filthy sorcerer that cursed me, and beat him senseless.

And it was in the middle of imagining beating up the scoundrel that I realized that someone was standing in front of the elevator.

With a broad smile plastered onto his face, his fresh and messy sandy hair, he was taunting me with his stare. By wearing a simple faded blue dress shirt tucked into black slacks, it seemed like guys could easily pull off an elegant look. And I envied them for that, along with their tall height and their muscular build. But as for the specimen right in front of my eyes, not only did he look classy; he was also off-handedly _glorious._

As soon as my awestruck mind recovered from his sudden appearance, I just switched onto my survival mode.

Quickly reaching the control panel of the elevator, I frantically pushed the button to close the doors. Praying that it would work in time, my heart sunk when his foot came in between the semi-shut automatic door, making it open back.

As he started moving to get inside, my sense were tingling. I had to get out of here. Being locked in a closed space, alone, with the enemy? No thanks. People could be dumb, but not that much. Besides, I had already pushed the button to my floor and, as smart as he was, he also proved himself to be a skilled stalker. Therefore, he would notice and learn on which floor I lived. And that only made the first reason so much more legitimate. There was no way I would get into an elevator with that shady and infuriating stalker.

But before I could step away, he was already inside. Each of his steps were calculated, leaving no room for escape as he invaded my space. Since I didn't want to come into contact with his body, his action forced me backward into the corner of the elevator. He towered over me, his pace not stalling until I bumped against the cold surface.

His voice was only a soft rumble when he spoke.

"We meet again, beautiful."

It was so close to my ears that I felt a shiver run down my spine. Eyeing me down from his height, a devilish glint was sparkling in his forest eyes along with the mischievous grin that tugged at his lips. So many evidences that gave away how much he reveled in my uneasiness. And when the door closed on us, I couldn't help but let a shaky and desperate exhale escape my lips. He chuckled.

I looked away to the side as I backed as hard as I could into the wall, hoping to increase —even if a tiny bit— the distance between us. But that proved to be counter productive as he slightly leaned toward me, making his warm breath fan against my ear.

It was... distractful.

His cologne started to invade my sense as I slowly slid to the side, trying to bypass his frame by the side. But as if he were aware of my motive, his hands quickly slammed onto the mirror behind me, trapping me against it.

"Ah..." he exhaled, looking around before reverting his gaze on me. "It's kind of crowded in here, isn't it?"

I frowned as my eyes surveyed the empty elevator.

He definitely was a crazy perverted freak.

I had to get out of here.

Hoping to catch him off-guard, I quickly smashed my palms on top of his hard chest and shoved him back, using the wall to propel myself.

Maybe I was too predictable. Maybe he could read mind.

His hands came to hold mine before I could move him away. And once again, I had just fallen into his trap as he pulled me into his arms, his hand resting on the small of my back as he flushed me against him. I struggled in his grasp, but he quickly let me go as the elevator's door opened to my floor.

He stepped aside, letting me stride past him. My shoulder brushed against him as I walked out of the lift. I shot him a glare before I snapped, my voice clipped and slightly shaky. "I'll report you for trespassing and stalking, expect trouble." My eyes caught his. They were sparkling. He was amused by the threat. _Amused._

He only stared back, a smirk playing on his lips before he pushed the top floor button on the elevator panel.

"Try me," he simply countered, before the door shut back between us.

Top floor. The residence's penthouses.

He got me good on that one apparently.

Still in a haze, I stomped to my apartment. Kicking off my heels and throwing my jacket on the closest chair, I made my way to the couch, dropping onto it with a sigh.

Anger management.  
Self control.

Closing my eyes, I felt Nero jump into the sofa, pocking his head in my palms. My eyes fluttered open as I contemplated his wide eyes boring into mines. He played with my hand, his white and little paws soothingly patting my hand as if he wanted to comfort me.

"Thanks, Nero..." I muttered as I picked him up into my arm, nudging my nose into his fur and collapsed on my side on top of the couch. He was now bumping his head against my cheek, softly meowling in my ear. I closed my eyes, finally relaxing, and slowly drifted to slumber.

—

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

_IT WAS ONLY CURIOSITY, _back then. But now, I was downright interested.

Why such an attraction? I had no clue. Was it the way she dismissed me?  
Was it the way her eyes followed my every motion?  
The way her breath hitched when I leant upon her?

No clue.

And I didn't mind not knowing, as long as I was feeling it. And it felt so real.

—

Next morning came in a breeze. I was waiting in the residence's lobby, leaning back against the wall facing the elevator when she appeared. Black business suit, light blue dress shirt and pants covering her long legs, finished with decent heels. Classy.

"Hey," I voiced. She gazed at me, before recognizing me and taking a step away from where I stood. Did I scare her that much?

"Listen, I'm sorry about how I acted, yesterday." I rose on my feet, my hands in the air as if I was surrendering in the cold war we were implicitly fighting. Her frown slightly faded.

"Really?" She said sarcastically, seemingly delighted but still doubtful of what I had just said.

I gave her a strained smile, before running my hand in my hair. No rushing. Be sweet.

"I was wondering if... we could start over?" My head tilted to the side as I spoke. She seemed to hesitate, unconsciously playing with the damn ring that endorsed her finger.

"Please?" I pleaded, a small smile and _honest_ eyes aiming for her heart. She loudly exhaled, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips when she slowly shook her head, welcoming what I had just said. I was taken aback when she paced next to me, leaning back against the wall as she casually crossed her arms.

"You're less conceited, that's already a good start," she murmured, her gaze unfocused in front of her. "I don't do relationships with strangers like you, though."

Her tone was bittersweet, yet, I could've sworn seeing a quick grin on her lips a second before, telling me she wasn't being completely honest here. She was adorable. I couldn't help the relieved smile tugging at my lips.

"Then, let's get to know each other?" She shifted when I finished speaking, her arm brushing against mine as she turned to face me.

Eyeing me skeptically in return, her eyebrows were raised when she chided. "Do you even listen to what others say?"

"I meant that as..." I hesitated, knowing that my choice of words would be critical at this point. "Just spending some time together, no label, no expectations?"

Her eyes lit up as she looked up at me, though I guessed she didn't want it to show.

"Okay, then," she agreed, her arms clenching on her handbag.

Good. Next step.

"Let me drive you to work today?"

She laughed, a heartily laugh that made my heart flutter and my eyes stare at her expression before she caught my gaze and quickly recovered from the sudden outburst.

"Are you kidding me?"

No, I wasn't. Why? I didn't know the answer so I voiced my thought.

"No, why?"

"Do you expect me to willingly get inside the car of a stranger, who could drive me to God knows where?" Valid point, I could admit that much. Seeing that I did not have a come back to her reasonable argument, she probably took pity of me because she suggested an interesting alternative.

"I will drive, you do the talk, Mister." She dared me, glad to be at advantage as key in hands, she motioned me to where her car was parked. She activated the car, unlocking it with the device and opened the door to the driver's seat.

"Hop in," she nodded towards the opposite seat before sliding into hers. When I got into the car, she already had her seatbelt locked and was switching on the ignition.

"I hope I will be alive to see tomorrow's light..." I exhaled, eyeing her warily. She only chuckled at my plea before pulling the car back with expertise, driving away from the residence.

The conversation flowed in easily afterwards, though I feared for my life now and then, making her know that and earning only chuckles or laughs from her. I had never been driven to work by a women, no less a women that wanted me dead a few hours earlier. Yes, because she told me that. She was that direct with me, and I appreciated it. I could tell I liked being with her, and the way she was relaxed right then, I hoped maybe it was mutual. The attraction I felt for her only sank deeper. Not in the passionate way but in a refreshing kind. I just wanted to spend some time talking to her, hoping that the drive to the redaction would last longer than it did.

When she pulled in front of the building, her smile faded faintly, before she turned to look at me. Eyeing the brown paper bag sitting on my laps, she quirked an eyebrow, the unspoken question crystal clear.

"It's for you, actually." I admitted before leaving it on my seat as I got out of the car.

It was a mocha coffee and some muffins. Nothing extravagant.

She leant upon it, eyeing the content before her gaze searched for my eyes. I was already up the stairs to the building's entry door when her car honked. The window on her side was down as her face was pocking out, facing me, one hand bringing the paper bag up for me to see it.

She silently mouthed "Thank you," a shy smile displayed on her face as she pointed to the bag with her free hand. Before she could say anything else, some taxi man yelled at her for taking too much time, making her quickly pull the car from the sideline and drive away with a final wave at me.

I smiled at her clumsiness, before making it to the door, my hand covering my jaw as I didn't want the reception to see how happy I was.

I think it was the first time I ever enjoyed being stuck in the morning traffic jam.

—

* * *

**_Author note: _**

_I feel like they're slightly out of character,  
perhaps more mature than in the manga._

_I don't know... But I like it better that way?_


	7. Payback

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**7# - Payback**  
—

_"Confidence isn't optimism or pessimism, and it's not a character attribute._  
_It's the expectation of a positive outcome."_

_— R. Moss Kanter_

_—_

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

TWO WEEKS FLEW BY quite smoothly. Every morning, we would wait for each others. And before we became aware of it, I'd get a ride to work in exchange for bringing her morning breakfast. Soon enough, this routine felt as natural as if it has always been like this for years. And without much surprise, I have been showing up at the office more often than I ever did in the past three months.

"By the way, what's your name?"

Our relationship, even though I knew she didn't want to call it that way, has started in quite a strange way. And through all these mornings we had spent together, she never asked for my name until now. I never happened to dwell on that matter as being only the two of us alone, we never really called each other's name when talking. We always made a point when we needed attention to call with a "hey" or even an "you", but never did our names slip in our daily conversations.

"Mmmh..." I hummed, glancing at her.

"It's kind of strange, you know?" Lost in her thoughts, she carried on as her eyes were set upon the road, a troubled smile curving her lips. "I mean, we know each other for already... what?... two weeks? We ride the same car to work together, and still, I don't even know your name."  
She briefly glanced at me, taking in my slightly smug expression before diverting her gaze back to the road.

"Well, who said she 'wasn't interested in me' in the first place?" I quoted after her, trying to conceal the smug smile on my pretended serious face. I then pointed her a look that told her she was the only one at fault for that outcome.

And guilt was what showed up on her face, as her smile became an embarrassed and apologetic grin. "Come on, no hard feeling, yeah?"

"I don't know..." I paused, before an idea came up to my mind. Faking a hurt expression, I chose to take full advantage of the situation.

"You know, that hurt my manly ego..." I crossed my arms and leant back in the car seat. She eyed me suspiciously from the corner of her eyes, eyebrows arched high as a sly grin broke on her face. She was enjoying my performance.

"Treat me to dinner and I might tell you."

I expectantly waited for my reply, but she only laughed and sneered at me.

"You should improve your acting skill, you know." I could only grin at her unabashed remark, letting my performance go to waste.

"I believe I am quite skilled, I just didn't want to lay it too thick for you..." The expression on her face told me she was totally not buying my speech. And well, she wasn't wrong on that point, but I still kept going, my finger slowly stroking my chin. "You'd be too easily fooled by my excellence."

"Wow, you're ridiculous..." she chortled, apparently delighted by my poor play. I kept the posture and wiggled my eyebrow when she pulled at the stop light and got her full attention. She stared at me with that wide and beautiful smile of her before she softly shook her head and looked down at the driving wheel.

"Your arrogance... It definitely deserves a dinner," she approved, her gaze shifting back to the light stop. Her voice was so quiet I could barely hear it. But for nothing in the world I would have missed that single sentence.

_—_

* * *

_— _A. Misaki

* * *

Remorse was gnawing at me every single morning I pulled in front of his workplace.

The Community newspapers' office.

I was about to sue his company, and could make him lose his job. Still, I dared to _befriend_ that person as if nothing would happen. Of course, I couldn't break the society's stigma and I had to face the truth: we were gradually going from stalker to strangers and now, moving into a casual to a regular friendship.  
Ever since I moved here, I've always felt out of place, save for my position as a lawyer and my apartment. I just didn't know anyone much or bond with anyone here apart from my co-workers. I felt like I was lost in this big city with too many unknown faces surrounding me. Admittedly, I was simply lonely and homesick.

And so, I grew to enjoy his company. He was charming, and I didn't mean that as physically attractive, though I could tell his appearance was beyond average. What I liked was how relaxed we were, when talking. He was witty, knowledgeable and I really admired his stand point on many topics, even though we were not always sharing the same feelings on fews. Such a relationship could only bring benefits to both of us, I thought.

_—_

Later that evening, I went down to the residence's lobby at precisely 6:45pm, fifteen minutes earlier than the time we agreed on. I looked around, searching for that blonde mop of hair but it was nowhere to be found. There only was a middle aged couple, I assumed, as they were sitting close together in the long U shaped sofa.  
Deciding to wait for him, I walked across the couple and sat on the far edge of the sofa, facing them. Quickly glancing up, I saw them whisper hushed words to each other ears. Not wanting to intrude on their intimacy any further, I pulled out my smartphone from my purse and kept myself busy by checking my work-emails.

I was in the middle of a cross examination report when my attention was drawn by a soft giggle. Lifting my gaze from the screen, my eyes tumbled in front of the scene facing me.

They were kissing playfully, small pecks and giggles. My eyes met with the man's one and he grinned into the kiss. Following his gaze, the women winked at me as she kept giggling. She lightly smacked his chest before he showered her with kisses. Utterly embarrassed, I turned back to my phone, and hid behind my hair.  
Over-conscientious of the show, I could only stare down blankly at my phone and listen to their voices. Minutes later _—_that seemed like days to me_—_, their giggles and pecks gradually changed into sloppy sounds. Perplexed, I dared a quick glance at them. And the sight I came across was not so pretty to witness: shamelessly sucking their mouths out of each others, they were a tangled mess of limbs sitting in a position way too indecent for public exposure.

Err... Gross.

They probably totally forgot my presence because that was _a little_ too much for a residence lobby.

Beet red, I swiftly made my way out of the sofa, heading back in front of the elevator. Glancing at my wristwatch, I rashly exhaled. Barely five minutes had passed.

The lift opened on a few gentlemen and they stepped out, leaving the elevator empty. Determined to wait the ten minutes up at my apartment, or at least as far as possible from the crazy-without-moral-concept couple that sat feet away, I walked inside and directed the lift to my floor.  
As it began its ascension, the thought of being waited on taunted me. I would rather want to be there prior to him and wait, rather than the opposite. And especially when I already showed up earlier in the first place. On a whim, I pushed the top floor button. Feeling my palm moisten as if I was caught of wrongdoings, I patiently waited for the door to close back when it reached my floor.

Would I intrude by doing that? I didn't want to be rude or anything.

Unfortunately, the automatic door closed before I could talk myself about getting out.

Having no more time to regret, I uncertainly walked out when it opened on the top floor of the residence and stepped to the left side of the corridor. This floor only had three penthouses, and he had once told me that his was the left one, having the view on the sun rise every morning. Lucky freak.

I strode towards his front door, puzzled by the fact that there was no name tag on the doorbell. Well, since all this dinner set up was for the sake of getting his name, I guessed that it would be a letdown, was I to find out his name right then.

Seven minutes left to wait.

I crouched down against the wall, waiting for him. My heart was pounding as I wondered whether he would be ready on time or not. Maybe did he forget the whole ordeal? I sighed. It felt so unlike me to be fretting all over a simple dinner.

Putting all my worries asides, I stood up and directly went for the doorbell. The ring faintly sang on the other side of the door as I could hear his footsteps stomp in my direction. My heartbeat rate rising up all too quickly, I barely had the time to plaster my business smile onto my face before the door flew open.

His hand still gripping the door handle, he was holding a phone to his ear with his free hand. His expression displayed mild surprise and I noticed that he wore thin framed glasses that fitted his face all too perfectly.

"Misaki?" His husky tone brought me back to reality as he pulled the phone's speaker out of his voice reach.

_Ughh... What with the world being shamelessly indecent lately?_

A towel was hanging around his neck, down to his bared and hard chest and I couldn't help but glance down, relieved to find that he wore black slacks. I prayed that I still had that business smile sealed with super glue on my lips.

Otherwise, my astonishment would be pretty comical to see, and he wouldn't let it go without a good laugh.

_—_

* * *

**_Author note: _**

_Thanks for the support everyone, you guys make my procrastination habit not as bad as it is ;p _


	8. Forewarning

_— _

* * *

_— __Intentions —_

* * *

**8# - Forewarning**  
—

_"The time will come when a realization says it all."  
― C. Lomer Abia_

_—_

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

"I'll call you back later," I straight away replied in my phone before hanging up, not breaking my attention from the lovely sight waiting at the threshold of my door.

Eyes wide open, she probably didn't realize it but the way her pupils were dilated told me long on how she was enjoying the view in front of her. And she was totally enticing in that little dress. A short sleeved, and laced to the shoulder black dress. The hem fell right above her knees and nicely followed her curves. Luscious lips parted just the slightest bit as she stared up at me, they were like a damn invitation, pleading me to ravish them.

I had to snap out of it, else, all my hard work would go to waste.

"See something you like?" I joked, hoping to pull her out of her stupor. She eyed me back into the eyes, feigning disinterest as she shook her head no. Unfortunately, a red blush crept up her cheeks, shredding to light every bits of her act. Her apprehensive demeanor was slowly edging me to my limits.

If only I could do all the things I wanted to... Like... _Right now._

I gently smiled back at her, hoping to soothe her a little bit. "Want to wait in? I'm sorry I'm not totally ready yet..."

_No please.  
Say no please. _

_Else, I wouldn't know how this could end up like._

"Uhh..." Her voice was barely audible, struggling a little bit as her gaze wandered on anywhere but me and finally landed on the doorbell next to my door. "I will wait here, take your time." Inwardly, my mind exhaled with relief though the lustful beast inside of me just wanted to haul her up my shoulder and have its wicked way with her.

"I'll be ready in a few," an apologetic smile on my face, I nodded at her and earned back a quick smile before closing the door. I couldn't help but feel thrilled, and that probably showed on my face. Her reaction just then was way too satisfactory and promising. Did I also mention adorable?

_—_

Several minutes later, I was finally dressed and proper for public exposure. I found her leaning back against the wall, eyeing her phone with flat interest. The sound of the door opening caught her attention, making her look up to me.

"Seriously? Seven minutes for a dress shirt?" She forced back a laughter, as she straightened up, walking towards the elevator. "You take even more time than me," she jeered as she spun on her heels, eyeing for my reaction.

"Really?" I stepped next to her and bent down to her ear. Her cocky grin slowly faded away. "I am certainly interested in a private lesson then..."

She incredulously stared at me. And blinked. Twice.

"_Wh..what—_" She probably caught my pretense then because she suddenly pointed her finger at me all the while stuttering. "_You!_... you are so... _ugh..._" _  
_

I smirked down at her, quirking my eyebrow and taunting her for a comeback. She only spun back, and silently made her way to the lift, her face flushed.

She asked for it, after all.

In the second we stepped in the empty elevator, some kind of tension began filling the air. I was standing about a step behind her and I could feel her shoulder stiffen right away. Coincidentally, I both liked and hated her feeling that restless for just standing alone in the elevator with me. The gentleman inside me was frowning while the predator soaked up in her distress with delight. But despite it all, even though our encounter in here wasn't the best it could have been, I still wanted her to be relaxed with me no matter when.

I stepped closer to her side, triggering a wary look from her. My heart clenched at the prospect. I fisted my hands into the front pocket of my slacks before stepping ahead of her, leaving her behind me as to let her know she had control of the situation. _For now._

"So, where are we heading?" I casually asked, hoping to relieve the pressure a little bit. And that, along with my reassuring gesture, probably worked because her voice was back to her usual and relaxed one.

"Truth be told, I'm not really familiar with any decent restaurant around here..." She hesitated, and finally admitted, "So... You should lead the way tonight. I'm still the one treating of course."

_Yeah, right._ If she really thought I'd let her pay, she was way too far down the wrong path.

"I know a few," I confirmed and leant back, craning my neck to look at her. Taking my precaution, I made a neutral face before attempting further, "But then, we are taking my car, alright?" And when she snatched the bait, I quickly turned back to face the door, concealing my smug smile from her.

"Why not," she noted. "After all, you're the one knowing the direction."

When we finally reached the ground floor, I walked out, waiting for her to do the same. Her steps were guarded as she strode out, and when she thought my attention was elsewhere, she threw a leery glance at the waiting sofa that sat in the middle of the reception lobby. I think she noticed my curious gaze because she waved me off with an "it's nothing," before making her way to the parking lots.

I took her to my car, a night black Mercedes SL 350, parked a little deeper down in the parking. When they said that men took pride in their car, they weren't so wrong. I cherished my car. It was delivered from Germany, and yes, it cost me a little fortune. I wasn't much of a money spender; I wouldn't and couldn't buy a whole hotel or any private planes like haughtily rich people, but I could say that I had enough to get what I really wanted.

Nothing too extravagant, really. Only slightly on the fancy side, I guess.

Just as she did, weeks ago, I gestured her the seat across from the driver's one as I slipped inside. The musky smell of the leather invaded my sense as I relaxed into the seat. _This was life._

When she finally slammed the door shut with a little more strength than I would have liked, she beamed at my frown.

"Oh, sorry." Clearly, she wasn't so sorry. I was pretty sure she was trying not to laugh. I'd have to punish her for that later.

But then, she hushed with a tone full of glee, sparks dancing in her hazel eyes, "Nice car you've got there though!" and I couldn't help but smile, temporary leaving her little offence some leeway.

She distractedly ran her finger along the cream colored leather with that pleased grin before she buckled the seatbelt. "I guess, I can understand why you wanted to drive me to work."

"I presume that a fine car is what it takes to get to you, huh?" I chuckled and ignited the engine.

_—_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

The ride to the restaurant felt different from the one we shared every mornings.

Maybe was it the killer car, the evening atmosphere, or simply that the destination was not work but dinner that made the contrast so blatant. But I admit that I kind of liked the change.

When he pulled in front of the elegant restaurant, I couldn't help but wonder how much this dinner was going to worth. Though I knew I could afford any restaurant with my current account, I also made a point not to underestimate how much they could manage to wound my solid savings. I softly winced before making my way out of the car. We both walked up towards the glassy entry as the valet took care of his lovely car, leading it down the underground parking.

When we made it to the guest hall, we warmly got welcomed by a gentleman handling the reservations and seat emplacements.

"Good evening, Sir and Madam. A table for two?" He offered.

Before I could even answer, he already led us to our table. Almost every seats were taken by couples or basically, there was only couples in the dining room, dressed like royalties. Looking back at us, we were both looking quite decent but very casual at once. At least our attire sort of matched. We finally reached a table that had a view on the night sky, and when I figured out that he wanted to come and pull back my chair for me to sit, I shot him a glare before he could even make a step. He only grinned in retaliation.

Comfortably seated, I grabbed the neatly folded tissue and laid it on my knees. "Do you come here often?"

He shrugged. "Not really," he swiftly sat down, and took the menu that was handed to us. "Not unless I want to impress my guest," the mischievous smile playing on his lips unexpectedly made my heart race. Shifting on my seat to shake the pelicular feeling off, my eyes scrolled down the menu. _— French cuisine —_ and as I thought, the prices weren't in sight. I made the mistake to peer up at him through the menu and met with green eyes holding a hint of a smile in return.

"Is there something on my face?" I inquired.

Still grinning, he let out a husky chuckle. "Nothing going on," he folded back his menu and put it down, sliding it to the edge of the table.

I leant on the table, close enough for him to hear my hushed whisper. "Don't tell me you've already made your choice..."

"Don't tell me you haven't chosen yet," he challenged.

God, I really wanted to swipe that smug grin off his face. He leant back on his seat, crossing his arms across his broad chest before he expectantly raised his eyebrows at me. And in a perfect timing, the waiter came to us to take our order.

"Sir, Madam?" the young man looked at him, before veering his gaze at me. I cleared my voice, sitting straighter on my seat.

I shot the waiter my brightest business smile before turning back to the menu.

"I would like to start with a Dorade de Ligne en Tartare," I kept my eyes on the handwritten characters. "For main course, a Poulette de Bresse à la Rôtissoire ...and...", I closed the menu, folding it back, "for dessert, a chocolate marquise with berries, please." He briefly scribed onto his notepad before approving my order and turning to the man sitting in front of me.

"Certainly Madam, and for you, Sir?"

Easing into his seat, his earlier smirk broke into a full impressed grin now. "Make the full course two." Our gazes were still locked in that silent contest.

"What would you care to drink?"

I looked up at the waiter, and then shifted back to the emerald orbs assessing for my reaction. I pleaded him to take charge of it, slightly making a face and admitting defeat. Because honestly? I had no clue about wines and alcohol. A faint amused rumble escaped his lips before he straightened into his chair and handed back our menus to the waiter.

"Corton-Charlemagne, 2009." The waiter politely nodded, taking back the menus before excusing himself.

"Impressive, Madam," he sneered with his full on grin.

"Indeed, great choice of wine, Sir," I taunted. His mirth was infectious, and we both broke into laughter.

During the whole dinner, we couldn't help but laugh and smile. Really, we had a good time, and I think it's been a long time since I ever enjoyed something that much. The wine was mineral and flinty, its flavor flowing easily in my mouth. Not to mention the whole meal; savory and refined. Perhaps had the wine a share in this kind of merry and light-hearted feeling, but I couldn't deny that the company was playing a considerable part in it.

When the evening dragged into the night, I felt tipsy enough and finally asked for my part of the deal.

"My name? Well, I guess you deserve that much after such a pleasant evening." The low and gravelly rumble in his voice triggered a string of tingle in my nerves.

I bit back the grin that threatened to break out. Needless to say that my control snapped because it came out as a delighted beam, my lips curving eagerly with pure bliss.

"Usui, Takumi Usui," his lips turned upward. "But call me Takumi."

Perhaps was it the wine, or the great evening we had both enjoyed, but when he said his name, the consequences did not dawn on me right then. It was definitely the wine, I reasoned, as a hazy smile lifted my cheeks.

"Pleased to meet you, Takumi."

_—_

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

_Ah... I had never researched French food, wines and sport cars that much in my whole life..._


	9. Misdoubt

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**9# - Misdoubt  
**—

_"You can never cross the ocean until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore."  
— C. Columbus_

—

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

THE REST OF THE EVENING went by in a blur.

I remember lingering a little longer at the dining table, before he drove us back to the residence and walked me to my apartment door. Though we talked during the whole way, I could only recall bits of conversation here and there of mundane topics, mostly.

I lazily opened my eyes. My head was lightly pounding, proof that last night was not some illusions on my part. Throwing back the covers, I noticed that I still had the dress and my heels on. I must've had walked here when he dropped me and lamely fell asleep on the bed. My tired eyes searched for the clock that sat on the edge of the bed stand.

11:26 am.

My eyes shot open. I sat upright on my bed, before realizing that today was Saturday. My sudden movement probably startled Nero, because I heard a strangled hiss as his shadow darted out of the room. I exhaled, my dizzy head falling first into my pillow, and crawled back under the covers. Closing my eyes, my mind drifted to the night I spent yesterday, with the beautiful stranger that became my friend over the past few weeks. I remember telling him that I liked his name.

His name...

_"Usui, Takumi Usui," he smiled._

Right, the name I've been doing researches on for days in a row now. The man I was supposed to prove guilty for libel and use him as a means to push my legal carrier to the top. And now, I found myself at fault for staying with my client's opponent. Conflict of interest. I could lose my job for that professional misconduct.

_"But call me Takumi."_

Either I had to stop our casual relationship of two weeks long, and backstab him later in a few months —or I could _just _lose my position and give up on the opportunity I waited for over four full years. I was screwed by fate, or just another curse.

There was no need to own a master degree in arithmetic to do the math and figure out which option I chose to go with.

—

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

IT WAS ALREADY 8:50am when I figured out that something was wrong.

Our morning rituals were usually set at 8:30 at the lobby, and when one of us would be late, it would be only of five or ten minutes at most. Maybe she had simply overslept. A frown marring my forehead, I made my way to the elevator and reached her floor in no time. I didn't care about whether I was late or not since I was not required to attend to the redaction, anyway. But that was another story for her. She told me she was a lawyer, therefore, she probably had to meet a close-fitting schedule.

I lightly knocked on her door, apprehension evident on my face. There was no sound.

Several seconds passed. I knocked again.

A faint mewl could be heard on the other side now, but nothing else.

Maybe did she leave earlier, having an emergency at work and couldn't let me know beforehand. We didn't exchange phone numbers: I couldn't blame her. It was no trouble, and I took for granted that I would see her tomorrow.

—

There was not so many things I wouldn't question. Because I knew everything beforehand. And yet, I didn't foresee this outcome.

She never came the next day, or the day after it... Or any day at all, and that, during the whole week.

Every single day, I hoped that I was perhaps wrong, but the hope I kept fending for wouldn't stop crumbling to ashes. I could clearly see that she was _avoiding me, _though I couldn't tell for what reasons. Was the dinner no good? Did I do or say something inappropriate? Women were full of secrets, really.

Resolved to settle the issue as soon as possible, I ambushed her apartment on Saturday morning. Taking a deep breath, I knocked, plastering a well-intentioned expression on my face, though I was unnerved and tense inside.

Indistinct voices could be heard before the door opened on her. She was wearing a white oversized T-shirt and some night shorts. Edible, but that was the least of my concerns right now. _Okay,_ that was a lie.

Surprise and confusion filled her eyes as she frowned at me, until her expression softened into an accommodating smile.

"Usui?" She took a step towards me and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Should I go straight to the point or would it be better to cover it with excuses? I was damn confused and split between my emotions. And her edgy behavior was not helping. Why did she even close that door?

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay," I shrugged. "And I promised to teach you the recipe of the chocolate marquise we had at the restaurant, remember?"

She frowned. Apparently, she didn't remember. "Did you?"

"Yes," I confirmed, and I was not lying here, _I swear_. "You told me that you'd be free on Saturday."

She awkwardly knotted her fingers together. "I'm sorry, it slipped out of my mind..." The way she averted my gaze showed how she had mixed feelings about the whole spending-time-with-me thing. I was right, she had been avoiding me these past days. And I had the intention to investigate on that matter. There. Was. No. Fucking. Escape.

"I'm kind of busy right now, so I can't make it, I'm so—..." The door opened right on us, and an average and fitted man with short brown hair came out. He was wearing a light blue button up and tie, tucked into blacks jeans.

"Misaki? What's taking you so lo—," His light brown eyes landed on me and then tumbled back to her. "Ah? You didn't tell me you were waiting for someone, Misa."

His eyes shifted once again towards me and I couldn't help the burning jealousy that coursed my blood. Misaki? _Misa?_ Who the hell was he? Don't tell me...

She sighed, "Hinata, here's Usui Takumi," he stretched his hand for a handshake. "And Usui, here's Shintani Hinata." By the casual way she introduced us, I guessed that he wasn't the one I cringed —and still wanted— to meet. I curtly shook his hand. His gaze was attentive to my expression, as if he wanted to decipher my thought and the reason of my presence here.

With forced courtesy perhaps, he kindly smiled at me. "Pleased to meet you, Usui."

"Likewise," I voiced. He chanced a perplexed look at Misaki, and she silently gazed back at him with a slight pleading frown creasing her forehead.

"Anyway, I'm going first then, so you can..." Clueless to her expression, he nodded at me before quickly squeezing her shoulder with affection. One last discreet glance at me and he hurriedly disappeared away.

I guess she was expecting him to stay and use him as an excuse for being busy. Too bad. I smirked down at her. "So, you're free now."

She shrugged, "Well... I guess..." A heavy sigh came out of her lips as she held my gaze. "I need to prepare, so um... Can we reschedule?"

"Reschedule?" I drawled, slowly repeating her last word. "I'll give you fifteen minutes, I'll go grab the supply from my apartment in the meantime."

She opened her mouth, no doubt wanting to object but I cut her before she could utter any words. "Fourteen minutes left now..."

I sweetly smiled at her.

She bitterly scowled in return. "Fine."

Amused, I walked back to the elevator, the smile not leaving my lips, and took my sweet time gathering what we needed for the confectionery.

—

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

I RAN BACK INTO THE living room and dashed to the dining table.

Reports and papers were scattered all over the place, and they were all about one person. Whose name matched with the one that would be cooking, baking, making —doing whatever— right in the adjacent kitchen. The kitchen that had a total view on the living room. In fact, it was part of the spacious living room as it was an open kitchen. Which meant that the mess right here would be seen. And more precisely, the mess that was about him.

I hurriedly took all the sheets of paper and bundled them up into a folder, crawling under the table to retrieve any stray communique that could betray my activity. And I also cursed Hinata on the way, because he let me down in this damn situation.

I had called Hinata several days ago to compile any information he could find about Usui Takumi, and since he was a police officer, he was truly the savior of the day. We were discussing about all the data he gathered and the potential stuffs I had to know beforehand. Not much could be found on the internet about the brilliant, popular and yet private journalist Usui. And then, speak of the devil, the man I managed to avoid for a full week came up and busted the whole thing.

I quickly set all the folders on my bed, along with my leather work bag.

Evidences One and Two: _gone._

Rushing to my laptop on the table, I quickly closed all the tabs and emails, saving my work as fast as possible before closing the session.

And then, someone knocked on the front door, making my heartbeat rise up a scale. Damn, he was fast.

Quickly logging into the guest session, free of the multitude of folder that covered my whole work account desktop, I swiftly shut the laptop's screen back horizontally. Now, I was supposed to act calm.

Not suspiciously out of breath from the freaky evidences cleaning.

Wiping the sweat on my forehead, I took a few long and deep breathes before opening the door and opted for a neutral tone.

"You're already here."

He was holding onto two brown paper bags. Nero quickly poked his head to identify the trespasser, his fluffy ears up and curious. And as soon as their gazes met, he bolted out of the doorway, into the closest room. He only chuckled at the bold action of my cat before his eyes went back to me. I sighed.

Even my cat had a quirk for knowing who he should involve with or avoid at all cost.

If only I could escape that easily...

Putting the interruption aside, he answered. "Yes, it's already been..." he glanced at his wristwatch. "Seventeen minutes."

I frowned. He actually kept count of the time. "Come in," I allowed, stepping aside to let him pass as I helped him with a bag.

Closing the door behind him, I showed him the way to the kitchen. I could feel his gaze appreciatively surveying the bright apartment, until his scrutiny fell on me, making me realize that I didn't change yet.

"Go in first, I need five minutes to change..." I was about to leave when he interrupted me in my motion, his hand lightly griping my elbow.

"I said fifteen minutes, you should've changed then..." His forest eyes were seductively laughing. "It's impolite to leave a guest alone, especially on the first visit, isn't it?"

A challenge. He was actually taunting me.

"Fine, no changing, I don't mind." I made my way to the counter and set down the paper bag I brought with me. Turning back to meet his gaze, he was quietly sorting out of the bag the recipe ingredients onto the kitchen counter. I leant back against the counter before eyeing him.

"So, what do we start with?"

—

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_You guys make me laugh so hard at time xD! Love you people, thanks for the support btw =) !_


	10. Stirring Embers

_—_

* * *

_— __Intentions —_

* * *

**10# - Stirring Embers**  
—

_"When you start using senses you've neglected, your reward is to see the world with completely fresh eyes."_  
_― B. Sher_

_―_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

Moments later, red berries were washed and drying in the sink, the sound of water drops hitting the bottom gradually idling in the air. The room was filled with the scent of dark melted chocolate. I slowly edged closer to that kettle full of the sinful mixture, curious and attracted to the delicious smell. His back facing me, he candidly went back to stir the chocolate when I sneakily approached.

Damn him.

He glanced at me and raised his eyebrow for a second, before his attention went back to his handiwork. A ghost of a smile lingered on his lips, not showy enough to be an open mock at me. But I knew better, and the glint of mischief in his foxy eyes gave it all away.

The freak was enjoying catching me red-handed. Cunning bastard.

"So, what can I do now?" I meekly asked.

He hummed. "Let me think..." His eyes not leaving the pool of melted chocolate, he answered. "Could you mix the flour with the eggs?"

I blinked. "Flour? Eggs? I thought all we needed was a premade cake mix... " I mumbled and made my way to the other side of the kitchen, seizing a bowl and the package. Fumbling to open the flour pack, I rashly pulled on the lid, making it jerk brutally, scattering the content in a puffy cloud of flour in the air. It pilled everywhere but inside the bowl.

"Ughhh, stupid damn flour! It's so...messy! And dirty!..." I cursed, jolting away from the mess. The package fell down to the floor, spilling it furthermore and aggravating my consternation. I exhaustingly exhaled, emptying my lungs as much as possible to quell the growing burst of irritation.

"Are you okay?" He inquired. I vehemently shook my head "no", both to answer his question and get the flour off my hair and face. Glancing up at me and taking in my pitiful and disheveled appearance, he chuckled before turning off the stove.

An amused sigh went past his lips as he strode towards me with cautious steps, avoiding the puddles of flour all over the floor.

Leisurely reaching up to me, he held up a wooden spoon coated with chocolate in front of my mouth, careful not to spill any of it.

"Do you want some?" I frowned at his offer. "Consolation prize," he clarified with a knowing smirk.

The frown still etched on my face, I clutched the spoon away from his hand before tiredly licking the chocolate off the scoop. Without a doubt, it was sweet and tasty, and each lap thrived to relieve my tensed nerves. Sated, I peered up at him with a little smile as a thanks. His eyes lingered on my mouth, and I couldn't help but notice that the emerald color of his irises faintly turned one shade darker.

He stepped closer.

His eyes were intense. Focused.

"You have some flour..." He lightly stroked the high bridge of my nose with his forefinger. "And some chocolate..." his finger slid down to my cheek, following the curve of my cheekbones before landing on my bottom lip, softly brushing across it. "—... Here."

He showed the chocolate smear he retrieved on his thumb, before he brought it to his lips and slowly licked it away.

Slow and deliciously. I couldn't help the fleeting shiver that ran up my spine.

"Delicious," he approved as if reading my mind, his gaze on me smoldering. Almost burning my skin.

I stared at him, wide eyed, before his serious expression broke into a playful grin. And before I knew it, his free hand came to draw a full stroke on my other cheek and finished with a dot on the tip of my nose.

"And now, you have plenty of flour here and there." He laughed, slowly backing away. "So... _dirty_, Misaki."

How dare he?! My anger flared anew as I drew back and took a handful of flour in my palm.

"_Dirty?!_ Let's see who's dirty!" I loudly sniped.

I paced to him, and threw the flour right in his face. He managed to barely avoid it, making it land on the side of his cheek, down to his neck and shirt. I quickly made my way back to the destroyed package, grabbing another handful but before I could launch it, his hands came to firmly grip my wrists down. He was totally enjoying the showdown, eyes glinting with playful mirth and his grin so wide I could even see the creases dimples made on its corner.

_Arghhh! I was going to wash that conceited grin off his face, I swear!_

He only burst out laughing at my fuming expression, his head thrown back and his whole body shaking with each gasp for air.

I pushed him backward, wriggling away like a stray cat fighting for life as he kept laughing. Our feet got tangled in the process. I sloppily strode in, and before we could react, we both fell down on the floor in a thud.

Ughh... This couldn't get worse.

His grip was still wrapped around my wrist as I straddled him, my whole body laying on top of his as he laid flat —save for his head— on the tilled floor.

His lips were so close and I couldn't help but wonder if they would taste as good as the melted chocolate from earlier. I swallowed, my preceding anger gradually turning into confusion and something I didn't understand. Uneasiness merged with anticipation, possibly.

_What was he doing to me?_

Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't realize how close I had leaned in before his voice pulled me out of my daze. A whisper holding a hint of a warning.

"Misaki..."

His voice was low and calm, yet, it sounded strained. I reluctantly glanced up to his searching eyes. Wearing a thoughtful expression, he held my gaze, surveying me a little longer than usual. Dark pools of emerald seemingly struggling, he appeared indecisive, as if he wondered whether he should or not voice the query in the back of his mind.

He took a sharp inhale, and roughly exhaled. I could feel his chest rise and fall against mine, my heart unexpectedly racing at the foreign feeling I was experiencing.

"Why...?" he murmured, a flash of concern and curiosity emerging from the depth of his eyes. Seeking for his answer in my expression, I could only stare at him, lost in the vagueness of his demand. It felt as if air was stuck still in the atmosphere, and I unconsciously held my breath for his next words.

"Why were you avoiding me these past days?"

Taken aback, I quickly pulled away, but his grip tightened around my wrists, holding me in place. He slowly propped up on his elbows, the motion closing the distance between us. Just like a predator slowly edging closer to its cornered prey.

_Too close. _

_Burning hot._

_I don't know._

_I know._

Warmth crept up my cheek, my heart painfully pounding against my chest.

"I...uhh..." I didn't dare meet his eyes. "Work... I was pretty busy..." My voice was so weak and coated with apprehension that I didn't even recognize it.

And his voice was only a growl when he replied. "You are a pretty bad liar, Misaki."

He pulled me closer, his lips breaths apart. "Tell me the truth," he slowly drawled, his voice rasping against my skin. "...Or I might kiss you."

Those last words came out no louder than a whisper, almost imperceptible in the air. And yet, it felt like a forceful tornado, shredding my every senses bare. My body was on fire and the worst thing was: I didn't know whether his treat scared me or tempted me most. The prospect of feeling his lips against mine allured me.

And deeply terrified me.

More than anything, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Perhaps was I spellbound by the prospect of sampling his fine lips. Or maybe was I simply too confused to move. I would never know.

_It felt hard to breathe._

My lack of answer probably edged his patience too far because he suddenly yanked me even closer. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. My heart sank along with the pull as a shaky exhale went past my mouth and fanned against his.

_Just a little bit closer and..._

I struggled, my voice a tiny and frail whisper. "I...—"

"... —Onee-san? Hinata sent me to see how you were doing with the—..."

The noise of grocery bags dropping on the floor resonated in the spacious room, making me jump back as he let go of his grasp. He slowly sat up, surveying the disturbance with an undecipherable expression.

"—Eh?!" Suzuna gasped, her soft voice suddenly silent as her eyes increasingly widened when she took in the scene happening in front of her.

Basically, her sister straddling a man, and both covered in flour.

"Uh... Suzu... It's not what you think it is..." I hurriedly explained before nudging off the man beneath me. I unnoticeably poked his side, calling for support. He answered with a sly smile. Maybe did I hope that he would make the situation better, that he would even try. But when the words fell out of his mouth, I could only stare at him, wide-eyed, alarmed and aghast all at once.

"Indeed, it's not what it looks like..." He grinned at me, with that apologetic yet making-it-even-more-suspicious expression I wanted to smash in pieces.

My sister's eyebrow went sky high at his tone.

My face went beet red with embarrassment.

And he only chuckled.

—

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

_Silly cliché...  
Takumi &amp; Misa didn't have a kitchen-play-with-food-and-stumble scene in the manga, so, why not :3_


	11. Before the Storm

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**11# - Before the Storm**  
—

_"If all difficulties were known at the outset of a long journey, _  
_most of us would never start out at all."_

_― D. Rather_

_―_

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

**May 4, 9:13PM: **  
T: Are you free tomorrow night? I hereby invite you to dinner. :)

She replied immediately.

**May 4, 9:16PM:**  
M: Sorry, working late.

Deception once again fogged my mind as I carelessly set the phone on the low table and sighed.

She distanced herself from me since last week, back when I first and lastly went to her apartment. If not for having her phone number _—_thanks to her sister_—_, we wouldn't be interacting much —or at all, I bitterly guessed. We would sometimes talk on phone, but no longer than a few minutes, and whenever I saw her, she would make up an excuse; that she was in a hurry, or busy —anything to flee off immediately without even once looking in my eyes. I didn't want to come across as too intrusive, but damn if she wasn't on my mind too often lately...

I shifted on the couch and grabbed the phone back, typing no other than the words my one track mind brought out on the spot.

**May 4, 9:22PM:**  
T: I'll drive you to work tomorrow morning then. 8:00AM.

Sitting up, I left my phone on the couch, not caring about what her answer would be since it wouldn't have much significance on my action. I just had to do it my own way.

—

Next morning, I was waiting at the entrance lobby for her. It was 7:35 in the morning, as I figured out that if she wanted to avoid me, she would most probably sneak out earlier than 8:00AM. I was only taking my precaution, in case my assumption would reveal to be true.

I was entertaining myself with the latest article of The Community, written by a pretentious _co-worker_ when my phone rang. Swiftly gliding the icon, I sternly replied.

"What's the matter, Tora?"

He huffed a sigh, before grumbling. "It's so fucking annoying to be your middleman you know that?"

"I could say that I am sorry, but I am not," I chuckled.

"Whatever. What are you up to today?"

"I'm about to...—"

My voice falthered when she appeared in the corner of my eyes, mostly concealed by the wall and a large plant. She must've had taken the staircase, because I had a clear view on the elevator area. Looking like she was seeking for someone, she cast quick and furtive glances around, her gaze finally landing on me. Her eyes widened in recognition and she recoiled further into the wall.

I pretended not to notice her presence —though she made such a poorly discret entry in all honesty— and resumed my phone call.

"—so I hope that you don't have anything important planned," he finished, unaware of my attention slip.

"...Yeah, I do hope so." I imperceptibly surveyed the hall, before speaking. "Though... What did you say again?"

Silence, followed by a loud exhale was his reply.

"God, what the hell are you doing," he grunted before briskly warning. "Whatever, on a second thought, I don't want to know."

I wouldn't tell you anyway, I smirked, my eyes following her every anxious moves.

"Anyway," he voiced, "I said that you better keep your afternoon free 'cause you have an appointment scheduled."

Sarcasm was now coating my tone at the revelation of spending another boring afternoon in company of my lawyer._ Fun, so much fun._

"Who do I have the honor of meeting this time?"

"No other than the representative of Walker Corp and his law dogs," he said disapprovingly. "Says he wants to find a compro—..."

"I'm not going." I said, harshly cutting him in the middle of his gabble.

"Takumi, don't start—..."

"No. End of the discussion." There was no way I would go and meet _him._ It was totally pointless and on top of that, a waste of my time to try to reason that man: I knew what he wanted, and I also knew that I could never comply to anything he wished. So why should I bother?

"You should at least go and see what he wants from you..." Tora tiredly tried to advise, but there was no way he would succeed. All this ordeal started to seriously piss me off, and the day didn't even start.

"What for? To graciously decline and tell him to fuck off?" I snarled. "Or perhaps... to make matters worse?"

He sighed. "Hey, do you trust your attorney to do the right choice?" He had a point. "I don't want you to lose your trial all because of your goddamn laziness, you know?"

Nevertheless, he still added, "though it would be kind of funny."

Right. Let's see if he would find his face punched senseless as fun as that. Because I wanted to punch him filthy bloody.

"We'll see." I finally declared, pinching the bridge of my nose with my free hand. Way to kill my day.

As Tora kept spouting his non-sense about posponement, procrastination and fetching my ass there on time, my eyes did a quick onceover of the room, and dropped to the spot she occupied a little while ago, feeling my heart sink as I took in the emptiness.

"Shit," I hushed under my breath.

I hurried to the parking lots, as Tora's undistinct voice came out of the phone's speaker. Not even taking the trouble of replying or hanging up, I ran with my phone in hand just in time to see her car in ignition. No way she was standing me up that way, would she? Knowing that I wouldn't reach her on time, I pulled my phone in view, cancelling Tora's line to call her, all the while keeping my eyes on her back. She shifted uncomfortably in her car seat and I guessed that her phone just rang, because her profil slowly painted into an apologetic and guilty expression.

If you're feeling guilty, then what are you waiting for? Answer. Answer my call, I demanded in my head, knuckling my phone in a vise grip.

She wouldn't reply. After all, she made it crystal clear that she was avoiding me, again, this morning.

As she shifted gears, she was right in my field of vision, and I stared back at her through her rearview mirror, our gazes locking together.

Mine were cold fury. Hers were wide and panic-stricken.

I was initially pissed, or should I mention, in a foul mood.

And now...

Now, I was at a loss for words to describe how I was feeling.

—

* * *

A. Misaki

* * *

Enraged, furious, irate, offended, sullen, extremely displeased, fuming, raging mad...

So many words I could use to describe those eyes staring at me. They were a contradiction of semblance, so cold it felt the air in the car turned icy and yet, so hot, akin to a burning forest; like a wildfire spreading through and never stopping until it burned my gaze. I looked away, my heart sinking down to another level in my chest. I was sure that the repercussion wouldn't be worth the stun I just pulled.

I drove farther down the road, franctically checking the rear view mirror in case. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it pounding in my ears.

Just as I started to calm down, my phone rang, the ringtone alarming me of an upcoming text. Stopping at the light stop, I glanced at the illuminated screen.

**May 5, 8:02AM:  
**T: We need to talk.

I pressed my head against the driving wheel and closed my eyes, letting a shaky exhale escape my lips. I once witnessed him angry while he was calling someone in the car. His tone was so cold, his words ever so carefully choosen that they impacted and carved themselves in your heart, sharper than knives and ruthlessly making guilt and shame your only comfort. Every silence and every single breath he let were like weigh pilling on your shoulder, making your heart heavy with fear.

I swear I felt bad for the poor guy at the other end. He must've been frozen during the whole thing. And I didn't even dare look at him right after that call, too afraid to trigger his initial temper to life in any way. Thankfully enough, I had never been the one he directed his anger to.

Until today.

And if I wished to never experience it, well, then my hopes weren't long lived.

I was venturing in deep waters. Or actually, preparing to be drowned in, all the while digging my own grave.

—

I was sitting in front of my computer for a while already, lost in my thoughts when my co-worker called me.

"...—saki?" she repeated, "Misaki?"

Glancing at her, I lightly shook my head, "Ah, Shizuko. Sorry, I was kind of...day dreaming."

"I noticed." A frown was marring her face as she eyed me with worry embedded in her eyes and softly asked, "Are you sure about wanting to switch this case with me?" She displayed blatant discomfort, as if she had violently stolen my career trophy and got caught in her act. "I know how much it means to you, seriously, Misaki..."

Shizuko was one of my closest friend ever since high school. We graduated together and followed along with lawschool. Smart and brillant in anything she would do, she joined my company a few months ago when she left hers.

"I told you, I'm not qualified to follow it up..." I quickly explained, my hand slowly rubbing the back of my neck.

Her mouth pressed into a thin line. "How comes?"

She rounded me to sit on the seat next to me before I hesitantly answered.

"Personal reasons, it's complicated, really..."

Concern filled her voice when she suggested, "You can talk to me, you know that?" I caught her eyes staring back at me, and gave her a tight smile. "Don't worry, it's nothing that threatening."

A rejected sigh. "But shouldn't you at least get Mr. Walker's written agreement first?"

"He has a whole legal team, I don't think a switch would bother him that much," I pointed out. "Plus, I already have contacted his secretary about it, he should be notified by now." I quirked my eyebrow, prompting her to ask the remaining questions she had in reserve. She made a difficult face, her expression verging on desperation before shrugging. She was quite the serious and attentive lawyer, but her apprehension always pulled her down: she didn't like to work with any kind of influential person.

"You will do fine, Shizuko," I gently smiled, reassuring her as much as I could. "You're the only one I trust to get this through, and I don't put my trust on people blindly, you know that better than anyone else."

Her eyes started to lit up, and a heart warming feeling relaxed my tensed nerves. "Really?" she silently mouthed, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

I returned it all the brighter, "Really."

"Misaki," she whispered my name, her eyes boring into mine with gratefulness. "Thank you."

"I put the files for this afternoon meeting on your desk already," I said, and lightly pinched her cheek. "Now, shoo to work!"

She walked back to her desk, her silent chuckle barely audible, but so full of new found hope it felt like a blessing for the rest of the day.

A day I had yet to pass.

—

* * *

**_Author note: _**_I'm so sorry people with my late update...  
School was so busy! But good news, I am now back (yeyy?:D) and already starting to get onto the next chapter! _

_Stay put and thanks for the support :3 _


	12. Stray Hearts

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**12# - Stray Hearts **  
—

_"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can.  
And just when you think it can't get any better, it can."  
― N. Sparks_

_―_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

Hours, calls and meetings later, my day was soon coming to an end when I received a call from Shizuko. Or should I say, several calls from Shizuko.

I instantly replied. "Is everything going fine?"

"Uhh, Misaki..." her voice sounded like trouble. "Mr. Walker wasn't really happy about the new arrangement, he wants to meet you as soon as possible."

This didn't sound good at all, indeed. "Can't he make do with a phone call?"

"Well, it doesn't seems like it..." she nervously muttered. "Please, can't you come right now? He's still in the meeting room with his legal team."

I shrugged. And when she didn't get my answer, she insisted, "It was really... an awful meeting here, Misaki."

"They were totally clashing against each other in our presence, it was terrible..." And she added, "The other party just had no shame, Mr. Walker is seething right now, they didn't settle for anything in the end." I could feel her grimace from the other side of the line. This must've been hell for her.

I eyed the clock, the promise of getting back home early only a distant dream now. "I'll be there, I'll call you when I arrive," I alleged.

Hastily turning off the computer and grabbing my laptop to stuff it into my handbag, I scribed down a few last words on a written report I was working on and enclosed it away. Quickly grabbing several documents about the Walker case, I greeted my co-workers goodbye and headed out to my car.

Stress and strain slowly rose as I drove. Attending to an upset _―_and elegant looking_―_ client wasn't a pleasant encounter at all. All the more when facing someone of the Walker Corporation's CEO standing; it felt heavy. Expectations, humility and respect were the key to this society, but I wasn't sure I was emotionally ready to bow down and take all the blame just like that. Nevertheless, I still had to secure this case to my firm, if not, things would get pretty ugly for me, and that was the last thing I wanted. I only hoped he wouldn't demand any unreasonable clauses because I wouldn't be able to fulfill his needs.

Starting with being his representative lawyer.

Furthermore, I couldn't help the little voice nagging about something else in the back of my head. Someone else, precisely. I knew _he_ attended to the meeting there and I hoped_ he_ would be long gone whenever I would step into the District Court building.

But I had yet to realize that, after all, misdeeds always caught up to me, no matter how far or fast I tried to run from them.

It was in this kind of mindset I rode to the Court building. Split between apprehension and fear.

When I finally turned in front of the imposing edifice, I parked the car in the closest lot and made a beeline for the entrance gate. My feet leading me to the reception desk, I presented my ID and attested for the appointment with my client in an interview room. I passed through the security and soundly walked until I navigated inside the confined interview room area, my heels clicking on the soft wooden floor.

Coming from afar came a body frame I knew well enough. His head was slightly tilted down, his blonde hair brushing his forehead as he was focused on his phone's screen. The pace to which he walked was brisk enough to hint that he was not anywhere near calm and serene; his stiff steps were coming to my direction and panic started to bubble up, sticking me into place.

What to do? Where to go? How to act?

I bowed my head low, and opted to pass him silently, casually hoping his eyes would stay on his screen.

Hoping was living, wasn't it?

_―_

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

I sidestepped, refraining her from crossing over before glancing up from my phone to her downturned eyes. Her hair was splayed on one side, and she was as neatly dressed as always.

"Why, hello there," I called.

I was not sure I could still play the gentleman with my current temper though.

I doubted my ability to hold on my restrain tight enough not to act on impulse and unleash all the pent up frustration I gathered throughout the distasteful meeting. In the same view, keeping in check the desire I had for her, fueled over the past weeks, was as easy as walking on the edge of a sharp knife in the fuming mood I was. I had to get away from her as soon as possible. I set my complacent expression in place, the usual spark of glee overtaken by the furor I concealed with my best make-believe smile.

"Misaki," I said to her silence, my voice earning a slight startle and a quizzical look from her. I clenched my jaw, drowning back the impulse to misbehave.

She glanced up, finally making eye-contact. And the initial fear that coursed her eyes suddenly turned into something else.

"Something... Something happened?" Her voice was so soft and low spoken that I barely heard it.

I shrugged.

She furrowed her eyebrows, as if she was wondering why I was trying to hide something displayed so blatantly. I was pretty sure my expression remained mild enough. But she was the kind of person who took attention to details, who the slight change in the eyes or a twitch of a lips wouldn't remain unnoticed.

"Nothing much. I just need some time to cool off," I gritted, my jaw clenching with every words. "I appreciate it, though."

Her eyes bore into mine, her expression filled with ounces of worry and soft fondness. It was as if she knew everything, knew so much that I could see my own strained face —hidden behind the stiff smile I wore— in her eyes.

How strange was it to make such a connection in hardly a few weeks? The kind that could make you tell what the other was thinking with only a glance, know how he was feeling with a single touch. How unlikely such a soul reaching and yet so simple thing as eyes locking could tell on the other's mind?

It was only exceptional. Unique.

I glanced down to the floor, avoiding her insidious inspection.

Suddenly, I could feel her hand softly nuzzling my head, her fingers entwined in my strands of hair. If her act was supposed to be soothing, then, it only fueled furthermore my burning desire and stired something deeper within my heart.

"If you need anything, I'm here," she murmured. Her words were hard to believe, when a few hours ago, she just ran away like a thief. Yet, I found solace in them.

Slowly, I lifted my head. My eyes sank right into hers and I took one step closer, our feet connecting as my height towered over her body. She suddenly looked at me warily, aware of the sudden closeness. Her hand slightly stiffened in my hair, but I paid no attention to it, because my focus was elsewhere.

Her lips. She was nervously licking her bottom lip as she made a movement to step back.

I quickly caught her forearm, holding her into place.

"Escaping again?"

"Uhh... No, no—..." she hesitated, before glancing away. "Maybe..."

My eyes narrowed. "Are you afraid of me?"

She glared at me as if I had just spouted nonsense. "Should I be?"

Her defiance made my lips curl into an amused expression. "I wonder..."

We both held our gazes, a silent inspection as we searched for our answers within one another eyes.

"I don't think I am," she eventually whispered after a silence.

Brushing her cheek with the back of my fingers, I drawled, "Then, why are you running away?"

She abruptly glanced away. The blush that crept up on her face was already telling long on the reason, but that was nothing compared to the moment she spoke.

"That's because..." Her eyes flickered to my face, my eyes, and slowly dropped to my lips. It quickly drifted back to my knowing gaze, and she gasped; the realization of being caught making her try to shrink away from me.

That totally gave her away.

My fingers lingered down her cheek and grabbed her chin, tilting it up as my grip around her arm tightened. She looked away. I bent down to her ear, my warm breath faning against it as I spoke.

"Fight me," I whispered, my voice gruff with want. "Fight me, because I won't stop, Misaki..."

She started to open her mouth to retort, but I bent down and stopped her.

Kissing her.

Right in the middle of the empty corridor.

It only was a light touch; our lips brushing together. Once. Twice... Each time, we backed away only to reunite back, the pressure firmer with every touch. No matter how stiff she was, she'd respond more and more eagerly to each of my kiss, as if she couldn't refrain herself from doing so.

It felt as if everything just fell apart. I pulled her to me, my hand shifting to her waist as the other one moved to cup her cheek, her hair curling around my fingers. A gasp escaped her lips, and that was all it took for me to devour her whole.

My tongue skimmed across her bottom lip, tasting her and eliciting a shiver when it grazed hers. Soon enough, we melted into our kiss, not caring about anything else but us. It started as needy, desperate, even frantic; our mouth searching for every inch to explore, our tongue longing for every spot to discover. We were hopelessly trying to quench this thirst we had, shriveled over the past weeks. She fisted my shirt, crumpling the fabric when I flushed her against me, my hands wandering to the small of her back, my fingertips running up her arms and slowly down her spine in their wake.

Through my half closed eyelids, I noticed her eyes were closed, tightly, her expression tense. She was seemingly fighting something in the back of her head, or within her heart, but in vain. Her grip was a mixture of confusion, as if she didn't know whether she wanted to push me away or pull me even closer to her. She didn't know; but I did. And I couldn't help but feel elated by how needy her soft moans were, or how labored her breathing had become.

I closed my eyes, losing myself in the depth of our kiss, savoring what we wanted all along but never dared to, always afraid to break the thin edge we were walking on; that frail delusion we were trying to build: A world where we weren't attracted to each other, in where we'd never be _more_, but could only be _less_.

And slowly, so slowly, she relaxed into my arms, and only that could appease my stiff body. Our kiss gradually turned into something else, less lustful and more passionate. Gentle even, but never losing its intensity.

Something I searched for, but never found anywhere else.

Only with the two of us.

Only her.

When it came to an end, slow and steady, pure and yet so hot, our mind came down from their height as our dreamy gazes met once again. Her eyes were damp, and she shakily exhaled, before nudging her head inside the crook of my neck. I pressed my cheek on the top of her head, and held her tightly, protecting her from everything; anything she was fighting. My heart felt heavy but my feelings were so much more genuine than a while ago.

I wanted her and she wanted me.

That's what I initially thought, until something I had forgotten struck me hard.

_―_

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

_I love you people!  
I've been thinking of writing bonus chapters when the story will be ending, like, every 100 reviews :D _

_Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! *grins*_


	13. Afire Worries

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**13# - Afire Worries **  
—

_"Circumstances cause us to act the way we do. _  
_We should always bear this in mind before judging the actions of others."  
― T. Heyerdahl_

_―_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

I stiffened into his embrace when I heard footsteps coming into our direction.

God, what were we doing in the middle of the way?!

I pushed against his chest and he finally leant away, his gaze soft on me. "I have to go," I murmured.

He frowned, and before I knew it, he pulled me into the waiting room. The few who were waiting took a quick glance at the two of us before reverting their attention to their earlier occupation.

"What are you doing?" I sternly whispered to him, breaking free from his hands.

He bent down. "I want to make sure of something before you go," he said, then casually surveyed me. "No more running away, alright?"

Awkwardly rubbing my nape, I eyed his shoes with discomfort. "Yeah, I won't."

"Look at me."

His hand brushed my cheek as he guided it up for our gaze to cross. Relishing in my embarrassment, he smiled. "Could you repeat that?"

Ugh... I frowned at him. He knew exactly how to deal with me didn't he? "Fine, fine, I won't avoid you anymore!"

A glare or two were swept up from their screens at my whisper-shout and I quickly apologized with a nod, before scowling at the man in front of me. He smugly grinned at my reaction, as if I had acted exactly as he had expected me to.

"Satisfied yet? Now, let me go to work! I will see you later." I stomped off, leaving him right there, without a care in the world.

But I pretty well knew that his gaze would follow me until I had disappeared from his sight. And maybe, only maybe, did I care for these attractive forest eyes more than what I would ever let on.

If I had to face the truth, it would actually be stark and raw.

The thing was; how many people did he attract that badly?

His past life made my heart ache. Of course, the past is far from the present, but still, can't anyone have apprehension on that sort of thing?  
He obviously was the kind of person who was used to getting whatever he ever wanted, and that, quite easily, I guessed.

He knew that I was engaged, and yet, he made pass at me as if I wasn't.

It bothered me, because it only showed how much of a player he was, didn't it? Not even once did he ask me about _him_. Because as attractive as he was and as enticing his kisses were, I wouldn't be another notch on his stupid bedpost for sure. Everyone came with flaws, no matter how perfect they appeared to be. In fact, appearance had nowadays an excessive significance. This confidence he breathed out could merely be arrogance.

Where we could set the boundary of this feature only depended on how we perceived it.

And in a way, that exclusively relied on how our personal opinions was built.

"Judgment," I sighed as I strode through the hallway. "We are that selfish, after all."

Someday, I'd get tired of having to read between the lines of people's motives.

—

"What do you mean that he left?"

Shizuko eyed me with tired eyes, before speaking. "Well... He said he had things to do after all... He already contacted the office for an early appointment tomorrow, though."

I fell to the closest chair in an exhausted fashion. My palms cupping my head dropping down, I heavily exhaled. "God, I'm so sorry Shizuko."

"It's alright," her hand came to my shoulder, lightly rubbing it. "You can make it up tomorrow, after all," she said, giving me a reassuring expression.

I peeked up, before a small smile crawled its way up to my lips. "Yeah, I will," I affirmed, standing up. I grabbed my briefcase before waving her goodbye, "I'm off then."

"See you tomorrow, Misaki."

—

It was late when I finally reached the residence building.

The door to my apartment easily unlocked in a click, without needing to open the additional security locks. I stepped in, welcoming with a grateful whiff the delicious scent that coated my apartment. Thank my mother for Suzuna.

"Onee-san! You're finally back," she grinned as she took care of my bag while I was kicking my shoes off. "How was your day?"

I made my way to the living room, too seduced by the food's aroma to resist. "It was okay, I guess..." I half-heartedly replied, before going straight to the point.

"Suzu, what did you ma...—" I gaped. Blinked several times.

And when I finally recovered, I blurted, "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?"

Emerald eyes twinkling with mischief, he slyly grinned at my tone. "Preparing dinner for Misaki?"

"Usui was waiting for you when I came, he said he wanted to make your food," Suzuna beamed at me. "So I thought, maybe you'd like some change in your diet," her fingers came to brush her chin as if she was lost in her thoughts, pondering over how to fix my unhealthy diet. "Plus, he's such a good cook. It's really nutritive, you know?"

My eyebrows arched impossibly high, I grabbed her wrist and yanked her to the hallway. "Suzu?! How can you let a stranger in our house?!"

She blinked in confusion. "Stranger? But you were pretty friendly with him last time, you were even sitting on top of...—"

"Suzu!" I cut her off, "Oh God..." I huffed, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose.

Could this day ever end peacefully?

I shot a condescending glance at the kitchen. Our eyes met as he ran his hand through his blonde hair, a cunning and satisfied smirk upon his delighted face.

My heartbeat rate shot up. Who the hell would do this kind of gesture in someone's else kitchen?

Dismayed, I exhaled in despair.

There was no way this day would ever end peacefully.

_―_

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

"Suzuna, that betrayer," she mumbled under her breath as she took a spoonful of soup. I think she didn't mean to, but she hummed appreciatively when she tasted the rich soup I just re-heated for her.

I leant in front of her, my elbows pressing on top of the counter across from her seat. "Delicious?" I grinned.

She eyed me disapprovingly, her spoon stopping inches from her lips. "It's not bad," she dismissed before taking in another bite.

I watched her for awhile, enjoying her attempts to ignore me even though her slight blush intensified under my inquisitive gaze. "I know it's really tasty," I said, my voice low and gruff as I leant closer. "But you don't have to eat that fast, you know?"

"I'm not eating fast because it is _'delicious' _but because I want to get over with dinner soon," she messily said, holding her spoonful to my face as if it was a threatening weapon. I gripped her hand in place before lowering my head to her spoon. Locking my eyes with hers, the warm silverware slid in my mouth as I took in the soup. Her eyes widened and her hand jerkily moved away with the spoon, making some spill at the corner of my mouth.

"Ah... Look at what you've done, so _dirty,_" I said, bringing my thumb to retrieve the savory remain and lick it away.

She stared at me with disbelief, her hazel eyes baffled and her lips slightly agape.

"God, what was that..." She shook her head and put the spoon back into the bowl, her appetite seemingly gone away. Standing up, she rounded the counter to my side, before she turned her back on me, busying herself with cleaning the kitchen utensils. I looked over at her with interest, leaning back against the kitchen island.

"I ate your food, you can go now." The sound of cutlery and water splashing all over, she didn't even bother looking at me as she spoke.

"Yeah?" As if I'd go that easily. I rose from my spot, standing right behind her. My palms moved to close on each side of the counter, pinning her against it.

She was all stiff when I leant down, and a shiver could be felt when I whispered against her ear, "Don't stop, the water is still running, you know that?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she focused on washing it all the more faster. She was adorably stubborn.

My fingertips came to brush her hair aside, pilling it on one side and eliciting a shudder every time it grazed her skin.

I loved her reactions. I craved for them.

My hands slowly skimmed down her waistline, resting on her hips before my lips sunk to her crook of her neck and trailed the long way up to her nape. She took a sharp inhale, before a soft whimper escaped her lips. The water cut right when the tip of my nose eventually reached her ear, and I just couldn't help it; her little gasp turning me on so badly, I bit her ear, drawing a small cry as her body lurched to mine.

The sounds she made were so fucking arousing.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me, Misaki..."

She trembled at the sound of my voice, before she lightly pushed away to face me. All flushed, her expression was shy yet, there was something more to her eyes. Dark, unsatisfied hunger, maybe.

Our eyes locked, and I wanted her so much I couldn't help leaning in, my hand sinking to the small of her back. She pressed her palms flat on my torso, smoothly sliding them up to my collarbones, her fingers running up to raise my chin out of the way. Finally ending in my hair, threading the soft strands, she grabbed it close and fittingly. Her warm lips took me aback, swiftly pressing against my throat, feeling my pulse beat through my skin.

God, don't tell me she would...

Her lips nipped my skin, and without even thinking furthermore, my hands slid to her round ass, squeezing it tightly before hauling her on top of the counter.

And then, she bit down my throat, and I couldn't fight the deep rumble bubbling up.

"Oh fuck..."

I was feeling so much.

Yet, I wanted so much more.

I shoved her legs apart, wedging them far enough to come between all the while my rough fingers ran to her scalp, wrapping her hair around my hand. And then, I ravished her mouth, so badly, senselessly, shamelessly. My tongue plunged past her lips, and she fisted even harder my hair as she writhed under my touch. It was nothing like the sweet one we had earlier this day; this one was all lust, thirst and craving. Her taste was so addictive, and I realized I'd never have enough. So I went deeper, harder, stealing and sharing everything I wanted from her; with her.

And letting her know that that nothing could stop us, now.

She broke away, slightly panting, before her eyes bore right through mine.

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything that you'd be willing to give me."

I leant in closer, but she held me at distance, her hands pushing against my shoulders.

"What if I can't give you anything?" Expectations could be heard in her tone.

I frowned. "I'd ask you why beforehand," I said, and grabbing her left hand off my shoulder, I slowly licked her ring finger, before sucking it in my mouth. I could feel the damp band around her finger, and I took all my time to slide it off, my teeth clenching on the cold silver.

"But then, I'd take everything."

_―_

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

_It's getting hotter...hngg!_

_I wasn't supposed to write tonight but GOD, _

_I saw your reviews, it cracked me up so badly, I just couldn't resist until tomorrow night,_

_You guys are so FUNNY! I love ya all!_


	14. Awaited Confession

—

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**14# - Awaited Confession**  
—

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep, because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
― Dr. Seuss_

_―_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

TO ANY PERSON'S EAR, perhaps would what he had just said sound damn good and hot, but it only made my heart sink in my chest.

"So, you only want me, and dump me when you're done, right?" I bitterly smiled, pushing him aside to step down from the counter.

He didn't budge an inch, and neither did his gaze waver from mine.

He was solely focused.

Intense.

I didn't want to be too close to him now, afraid to be betrayed by my senses.

"I just feel like that's how it is," I said in a desperate attempt to explain myself.

His hand came to brush a strand of hair behind my ear, before he leant back. "So, your guess is that I am only playing with you?"

I glanced away, disheartened and ashamed that he actually voiced my thought out loud. I didn't want to accuse him of anything after all; the way he lived, the way he acted; they were solely his own business.

"I'm not your kind of girl," I said, my eyes downcast to our feet. "I'm not looking for a one night stand or something like that."

A silence in where he seemed to consider his words unfolded, until he finally replied. "I can't promise to give you what you want."

He pulled my chin up, our gaze crossing, his emerald eyes searching for my soul. "I've never been in a steady relationship, and I never wanted to be..." he voiced. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to try, now."

How could I even trust his words? A gentle smile made its way up his lips, fondness smoothing his features. And that was such a precious feeling, as if he knew everything, and yet never acted on it. Because in the back of my mind, I knew his words were real.

Still frozen in place, I watched him casually stride away to open the kitchen drawer and retrieve the corkscrew I never used, then pull the fridge door open.

"Would you care for some wine?"

He pulled out a renowned bottle of white wine, his eyes twinkling his demand, waiting for my approval. I slowly nodded once, both relieved to put out the conversation and anxious because of him evading the topic. With flawless elegance, he uncorked the bottle and made his way to the sofa in the middle of the living room.

But before sitting down, facing me, he tilted his head on one side.

"Glasses, please?" I could hear his sly grin in the darkness when he spoke, his voice as melodious as always, yet slightly jagged.

Breaking out of my idle state, I quickly grabbed two wine glasses, and circled the sofa to hand them to him. He stood up, pouring the clear liquid in both of them, then slowly put the bottle down on the low table. Taking all his sweet time, I was still waiting with the two glasses in hand when his fingers trailed the back of my hand, purposefully brushing my fingers as he took his glass and sat back down. My skin heated with sensation and I cowardly fell back to the kitchen island, leaning against it.

He surveyed me a little longer while I was nervously sipping the wine, looking in direction of the glazed window showcasing the ethereal city night view.

"Why don't you sit down?" He grinned, his arm tracing the back of the sofa as he relaxed into it.

I redirected my gaze to the window. "I'm fine right here," I replied, more to say anything than admit I felt utterly nervous with what had just happened a moment earlier. I downed my drink in short gulps. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but it must've been his voice; or the way he looked at me. Something even deeper than want, even more than desire; a fire we both wanted to cool down, but still acted as if it were nonexistent.

It could've been his scent; I didn't know, but his proximity totally overwhelmed me lately.

He chuckled at my reply. "You'd be finer, if you were sitting on my lap, though."

My heart beating a mile per second, I wasn't sure if I had really heard what he had just said or if my imagination became somewhat twisted. I hoped for the second option, but I didn't dare try to make him repeat, afraid that my delusion wasn't that deluded after all. So I just stared at him, my expression blank save for a frown, although I felt totally incredulous inside.

On his lap, huh?

Huh...?

Suddenly, his cologne overwhelmed my sense, and startled, I fell back on a stool.

"What are yo..—" I panicked, unaware of how he did to get so close to me this fast.

He grinned. "I'm only refilling your glass since it seems like the wine is to your liking."

Looking down to my initially empty glass in my hand, I noticed that it was now back to fully filled.

"Thank you." I sternly replied, trying to brush my nervous behavior away and get a semblance of confidence and control back. Since when did I ever lost control of myself? Never. And I thought that I'd never lose it.

He sat on the stool next to mine. "You're the most welcome, Misaki."

—

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

"So, since when do you own a cat?" I asked, nodding towards the ball of fur recoiled in a corner, near the window.

She eyed me with a strange look, as if wondering why I would suddenly ask about that right now, but she still replied.

"It's been about one and a half year already, when I newly got into this apartment," she sipped some wine, her lips ever so enticing when shinning wet. "I guess I felt lonely right then, and I found him on the street as lonely as I was. So why not keep each other's company?" She turned to me, a little smile playing on her lips. I could only smile appreciatively at her little story. It was simple but adorable.

"It's my turn now," she claimed, her playful tone different from how guarded she was earlier. Alcohol really made her less evasive, and much more bolder.

"I suspect that you are quite the bachelor..." She suspiciously eyed me. It wasn't an question in itself, but I was willing to answer.

I gave her a pointed look. "You could say that, I am not _fiancée_ with anyone or anything yet."

She shrugged with an enigmatic hint of a smile. "How comes? Is it by choice, or?..." She wondered out loud, before she leant on the table, one hand holding her tilted head in place as she stared at me dreamily. Her slanted eyes aimed at me, her pupils dilated; the black stretching on the amber color I came to fancy so much.

"Not really by choice, it's only that I had yet to find the one that could put up with everything I am, I guess."

A glint played in her eyes. She was drinking each of my words, perhaps trying to engrave them in her memories.

"Everything that you are?"

"What I seek, what tempts me, what pleasures me," I clarified. "Especially what pleasures me."

She kept silent, but I could feel her unsated curiosity. Only, she wasn't tipsy enough to endeavor asking any further than what she already did.

"Pleasure doesn't only come from any carnal pursuits," I leant closer to her, and she sat straighter, her hand propped upon the counter resting inches from mine.

I brushed the tip of her fingers. "Understanding; knowing what the other thinks, acts like or feels... I treasure the connection we have." My fingers gently nudged hers, and I threaded my fingers with hers, filling the space all too perfectly. "What the other truly need, rather than pretend to want... Knowing all of these little details without having to ask is something I find thrilling, for instance."

Slowly, very slowly, I brought my lips to her hand; to her dainty fingers and left a kiss on each of her knuckles.

She thoughtlessly slid off her stool seat, standing between it and myself as if she couldn't resist getting closer. Her other hand came to rest on my thigh as she imperceptibly lost her balance when she shifted. I turned her palm up, my lips sliding on her warm palm and riding higher up to the inside of her wrist.

She shivered, the skin there sensitive enough to elicit a small whine when my tongue trailed her porcelain skin.

Standing up, I tugged her in direction of the sofa. "Come?"

She didn't reply, but obligated as she quietly followed me, her hand still holding mine. I sat down before she did, and when she made a move to sit down, I pulled her arm and twirled her so she fell onto my lap. Instead of protesting, she only let out a little sigh, sinking in my arms. The alcohol was obviously taking its toll on her.

Glad to have her in my arms, I could only relish in her, inhaling her sweet scent as my nose brushed her collarbones. I left lingering kisses there, trailing up to her neck, her jaw, to her cheek, until I finally reached her lips.

And met with the corner of her mouth. "You are beautiful."

And she really was, with her amber eyes shining in the dark, and her pouty luscious lips. Her expression. Her fierce pureness. Everything.

Her hand came up to my cheek, to my hair. She lightly pulled me down for another touch of our lips. And another one. My palms were sliding up and down her slender figure, following every curves, down to her hips as I tugged on her lower lip, opening her mouth to hungrily taste her tongue.

Our earlier light pecks became more and more heated, and before I knew it, she was sitting up, straddling me as her fingers were tangled in my tousled hair. And I bet she could feel me as much as I could feel the heat pushing against my hard-on.

"Do you feel that too, sweetheart?" I darkly drawled, my mouth skimming down her neck, across her collarbone and over her supple cleavage. Gripping her nape with one hand, I could feel her pulse flutter against my fingertips.

"Yes," she finally answered in an all breathy whisper. "I can feel you," she repeated, slowly but suggestively, grinding her hips against my hard arousal. I caught her hips to still the movement but the friction made it so hard to carry on.

"Steady, beautiful." She didn't stop though, and when she let a ragged moan escape her lips against my ear, something snapped inside of me.

It had been so long that I couldn't even think straight. My head was in a haze I never wanted to get out of. And before I could realize, words flowed out of my mouth in a low voice.

"Get up on your knees, Misaki."

Unusually obedient, she rose up, unsteady and wobbling. Her hands came to grip on my shoulders, and she towered over me, the expression on her face flustered but so fucking sexy.

"Good girl, now breathe," I drawled, my breathing calm whereas hers came out ragged and inconsistent.

She took a deep breath, and tried to even out the rhythm. But it all was in vain when my fingertips brushed her thighs, right below the hem of her pencil skirt. Her breath hitched with apprehension.

I was definitely so fucking hard.

She whimpered when my fingers reached higher, hiking her skirt up on one side and reaching her panty. And when I teased her, playing with the elastic, sliding it up and down, she quivered against me, her arms circling my head as her breast pushed against one side of my face. Her fingers were threaded in my hair, pulling my hair and tightly gripping it, it must've hurt. But I didn't mind. I only relished in the pain she was making me undergo as I lightly touched her damp panty, feeling her wetness.

A soft touch, only enough to tease, but not to sate.

She writhed under my touch when I slid a finger under the wet fabric. She was all soaked and hot, my finger all slick when I pulled it out.

_So wet for me._

"Nnh... Usui, no..." She said unconvincingly, as if not knowing whether she was mourning the loss of my fingers or rather wanted to stop.

"Usui?" I whispered. "If you call me by my name, I might..." I slowly said, my finger lightly nudging her mouth.

"Open up," I coaxed, as her juice were making her lips glisten in the dark. She obeyed, shyly tasting herself with her tongue. Unconsciously, she was suckling on my finger and slowly bobbed her head to get it deeper inside. I could so badly picture her suckling something _other_ than my finger. She continued for a bit more, a slight groan rumbling within her mouth when I thrust in another finger.

If only those weren't my fingers...

"Ta... Takumi?" She messily voiced when I slipped my fingers out of her pink rosy lips, urging her wet and hot mouth into another lewd kiss. I shoved my tongue inside of her, provocatively plunging it in and out of her luscious mouth, making her all breathless and needy. All the while fucking her mouth with my tongue, my hand came to yank her panty down, and I plunged my finger all the way into her core. She broke the kiss, and gasped into my ear, trying to get the control back of her breathing.

Wanting to soothe her a bit, I started to move inside with a slow rhythm, pulling in and out of her. My other hand came to brush her head as she kept struggling into my neck, trying to muffle the sound by biting it bloody.

No way I was having that bullshit though. I wanted to hear her scream my name just the same as she would when I'd fill her up.

So deep. And full.

Of me.

Two fingers inside of her and she squirmed, bit a moan back— but I wasn't having that. I plunged my fingers faster and deeper, her juice trickling down my hand. My thumb came to rub on her clit, and she shuddered as she cried my name in a throaty voice.

"More please..." She begged, her hands yanking on my hair. I slowed down, feeling her close to the edge, that edge that led to a high she was longing for. She let out a desperate whine when she felt me slow down, each of my stroke more controlled than ever.

Anything to make her mine.

"Takumi, please..." She called out, grinding her hips to pursue the yet so close but so far climax. I prodded her clit a little harder, making her feel enough to only want more as my finger stopped moving inside of her. "Please, please... Takumi..."

"No matter how bad I want you to, I shouldn't... Not when you have this," I said, the hand on her neck now showing her the silver ring I retrieved earlier.

Silence swallowed the unlit room, and I was about to coax her further into it when a murmur stopped me.

"I'm yours..." She shakily exhaled. "Only yours."

"Then... What is this?" I asked, my fingers toying with the ring. I placed it between my teeth and fell back on the sofa, my other hand still lazily playing with her sweet spot.

She swallowed. It was always embarrassing, having your lies cornered. But shredding them to light was even worse.

"It's... It's nothing." Her finger nudged the ring off my lips, and she set it on the seat next to us.

"Nothing?" My voice was coated in sweet irony. I roughly resumed stroking her pussy with my fingers. "How could this be nothing, when you are mine alone?"

Her head fell back as she let out a sweet mewl. "God, Takumi..."

"Answer me, Misaki." A growl. Both a warning and a promise.

"It's nobody," she revealed. "It's fake," she managed further. "You were the only one, all along."

Her words were fuelling the fire burning inside of me. A slow and painful high that couldn't be sated.

_Yet._

It had never been enough to make her reach her peak, but it always was so near she could taste it on her lips, but couldn't bite right into it. But now she would.

"Well said, sweetness." I drawled, before suddenly pushing her down into the sofa. Seizing her slender legs, I hooked them on top of my shoulders and kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Wh... What are you doing?" She urged, alarmed. She was about to sit up when I unleashed my tongue on her, savoring her sweet taste. She buckled into my mouth at the first touch.

"Giving you what you need, what you deserve, sweetheart." My gaze dared her to sit up, and she only gulped, her eyes locked with mines as she was propped on her elbow. I gave her this ferocious look as I ate her, lapping on her juice, and she shivered. My fingers came to thrust into her again all the while I tasted her, and she quickly tensed, her body high strung with pleasure.

My voice all gruff with arousal, I warned her. "Remember what you've just said." The strokes only got harder and rougher, and she loved that, squirming under my hands. "You're mine, Misaki."

"God," she moaned. "Only yours."

I kept going, gradually rubbing her inside faster, hitting her every sweet spot until she cried and begged me to stop and never stop all at once. When she stood on the very edge, I nipped on her clit and she called out my name in one of the sweetest voice I was afraid to come right here with her. Not removing my fingers inside of her, I kept sliding them in, pushing them to the deepest part of her as her inside squeezed them tight, not wanting to let them go.

Coming down of her high, I slowly slipped them out, tasting her as I licked my fingers clean. Her watery eyes stopped on that gesture, and she took a sharp inhale, before stretching her arms to me, wanting me to hold her.

I gave in, and crawled into the sofa, cradling her into my arms. She laid on top of my chest, and left a sweet little kiss on my lips before she clung closer to me, and embracing my warmth, fell asleep out of exhaustion.

When her breathing evened out, I softly brushed damp strands of hair on her face and sighed.

I fancied that women much, much more than what I initially thought I would.

—

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Ughh... I had to rewrite this chapter thrice; I have never been so unsure of the plotline and unsatisfied of the whole chapter.  
But now, it feels much better, thanks for the wait!_

_Thanks for all the reviews people, you are amazingly supportive =) !_

_PS :__ To answer questions:_

_I really try to update once a week, but it happens that I suddenly get busy with life and all, so yeah :( ..._


	15. Where One Lives

_—_

* * *

_— __Intentions —_

* * *

**15# - Where One Lives**

_"Two hearts in love need no words."  
―M. Desbordes-Valmore_

_―_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

I woke up to a delicious scent filling my senses. My heavy eyelids slowly lifted as I got accustomed to the soft light of a late summer morning. I shifted on the couch, unconcerned by the fact that I slept here instead of my bed. It happened from times to times after all.

A crisp white and large unbuttoned shirt fell from my shoulders when I sat up, still drowsy from waking up. I stretched my stiff limbs out on the couch. It felt so great that I couldn't help but close my eyes and relish in my muscles relaxing.

"Hmm, I could get used to that view," came a dark chuckle. Forest eyes making a slow and suggestive sweep of my body, he stood at the back of the sofa, leaning on it and fully enjoying the sight of me, sprawled on the couch. And it was right then that I noticed how inappropriately dressed I was.

Or should I say, how little I was dressed. My white blouse and... panties.

He seductively bit his thumb as his eyes followed the line of my bare legs, up to my exposed hips and higher up until he reached my face.

I froze.

And then I freaked out and jumped on alert, hauling his wide shirt to conceal my exposed body. And then I noticed that he was shirtless.

"U...Usui!" I spitefully threw his shirt at him as he played it off, casually shrugging with a delighted grin on his face.

He laughed and dressed up on his way to the kitchen. "Good morning, Misaki."

Without him knowing it, his voice triggered something within me. I blushed and scurried off to my room to find any proper clothing.

Even if last night, he already saw my legs... and touched...

Ugh.

Indeed, I didn't forget what had happened last night.

People who were drunk and forgot what went on the night just before weren't being honest. At least, if they didn't pass out of course. You always remembered at least a fraction of your consciousness, no matter how drunk you were.

As for me, the pictures were very, very clear.

Taking my seat on the stool, my hands came onto view and concealed my face from the world.

What I didn't mention is that on top of remembering what happened, I also remember myself being so damn bold and... shameless. Slamming my head down to the counter, I sighed.

I felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Misaki?" I stiffened. His low voice made me recall so many things... I hoped he couldn't see my face because I could've bet I was bright red.

I cleared my throat, praying that my voice would sound as flat as possible. "Yes?"

His fingertips came to brush against my neck and a heartbeat later, his palm landed, holding me firmly. "Relax, sweetheart," he lazily said.

I slowly straightened and rose up on my elbows, my eyes meeting his mirthful ones. I admit getting a little lost within their depth, right then.

His lips swiftly collided with mine in a soft kiss before I could do anything else. I gasped as he leant back from an inch.

"Good morning kiss," he whispered, before he turned away to set down a plate of delicious breakfast in front of me.

I think I blushed even harder. But I had to admit that those kind of morning didn't feel so bad, after all.

—

After feeding Nero and calming his antics a little bit, we settled to eating the breakfast my _guest_ fixed for me. The conversation flowed easily, him teasing me, as I bit back impishly for his comments.

"Anything planned for today?" He asked, his tone conversational and manifestly harmless.

I didn't get the hint he was holding out right then, so I answered noncommittally.

"Not really, maybe a little work and that would be it, why?"

He grinned, seemingly satisfied. He was really good looking in that out-of-the-bed appearance. His sandy hair was all tangled, messily but rather attractively that I wanted to run my fingers in it. And the easy way he wore his fresh but crumpled shirt. Too lazy to close any buttons off, it was open on the front, and it made him look so lax and homey instead of professional and perhaps _fake_.

I think I really liked the laid back Usui.

He replied with a knowing smile. "Let's go on a date then."

—

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

I wanted to spend all my time with her.

We were sweetly browsing the gallery of the grand museum, roaming around and enjoying the fine art and temporary exhibition that had taken place in here for the summer. The architecture was impressive and magnificent, the wintry gray marble bringing a refreshing offset out of this location. Obviously, this was the one spot for a classy and intellectual date.

After what happened last night, and the way she didn't dismiss me or anything, I couldn't help but have that smug grin playing on my lips all over. If I had known that her issue was trust-based, I would have solved it ages ago. I didn't cheat, I didn't lie; because I saw no point in any of these.

I was one of the lucky person who could voice his thoughts as I wanted, who could stop relationships the moment I felt like it and who didn't need to lie, because nothing restricted me to do so. I didn't have to fear retribution. As much as I hated liars, I still was reasonable. I couldn't say that lying was legitimate to me, but I knew it had a purpose for some.

Sometimes, people lied to not be hurt.

Sometimes, people lied to protect themselves.

Sometimes, people lied in order to live in the society.

In her case, she lied to test others. A mere test to know if the other could read her mixed signals, could see through her lies the way I did. Because I knew she wasn't engaged after spending a little time with her. The way she never spoke about her supposed fiancée, the way she lived alone, the way her sister didn't mind her coming home with a man.

It was only a matter of time, because as good as she was, I was always better at reading her hidden intentions.

Eventually, we stopped in front of the museum masterpiece, an immense and massive composition depicting a tale from the Ancient times. A Greek myth, perhaps not as famous as the main Gods schemes one, but that still held a significant romantic meaning for the literary society.

Hero and Leander. The typical star-crossed lovers.

Their tale, based upon a poem, followed the tragic theme of two doomed lovers. Hero was a Sestos priestess, and Leander a lad of Abydos. They were on opposite sides of the Hellespont, a waterway more akin to that of a wide river. Despite the distance, they fell in love anyway. At nightfall, Hero would hang a torch so Leander could swim across to her, using the light to guide him. One stormy night, the wind blew the light out; Leander lost his way and drowned. Upon learning of her lover's death, Hero also drowned herself in order to be with him.

Love was extremely important—and hurtful, deadly, and destructive. However, love was vital to the scheme of existence.  
But that didn't hide the fact that those two lovers were basically too desperate for each others.

Too linked. Involved.

"_Love is not full of pity as men say, but deaf and cruel where he means to prey,_" she read, no louder than a whisper, her fingertips curving over the painting's placard that depicted the tragically lovers tale.

I didn't reply, waiting for her next words, but they never came.

We kept silent, drinking every details of massive piece, every expression that twisted, contorted, in a painful mask, the broken lovers faces.

My voice broke the silence, contemplative but curious. "What would you have done, in her stead?"

_How far would you go, for the name of love, Misaki?_

She quietly considered her answer. Our hands brushed, and when she came to her conclusion, she gazed up at me with her beautiful eyes and a small smile.

"Do you want the romantic answer, the desperate one, or the reasonable one?"

Our little fingers brushed, and we both reached out, linking them as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"The romantic."

The smile that played on her lips only grew fonder. "Then... That would have never happened."

My eyebrows arched. "Why?"

"Because I would have swam instead."

—

After her heartfelt answer, we wandered in the gallery in companionable silence, our pinky fingers never letting go of each others. Maybe it didn't mean much on the outside, but appearances were always the most deceptive thing in the world.

However, we'd never tell the world how we felt, sharing something as _seemingly_ simple as that connection. I would treasure it, only for the two of us.

Lazily following the river path in the early evening, our laugh mingled with those of the people around us. We eventually stopped walking to dinner in a simple outdoor restaurant, the summer sun still shyly shinning, ready to call it a day. The mood was much more laid back than at the place I took her to, the first time we had eaten out. It was less oppressive, carefree chatters and laugh filling the warm air. We took seat on a table for two, enjoying the last sunny rays. She was practically glowing, her raven hair turning soft chocolate and her eyes a mixture of hue I never thought I'd see together so closely.

We were both content, relaxed. Free from all duty and responsibilities.

_Carpe Diem._

Seize the day.

I should've brought her in a place like this earlier. Fancy didn't suit the real us. It only was an excuse to try and fit in the societal group we thought we had to belong.

The night finally fell as we left the place, settling on rambling around, near the river shore. A few citizens were also enjoying the night, sitting on the green grass and spending time together with a lack of concern that fit their age generation. Where was the harm to savor your youth as far as possible?

We, adults, couldn't blame them.

But we could maybe be a bit envious.

Unthinkingly, I pulled her down to the green patio, a spot of grass unsullied and withdrawn enough from the other group calling for my attention. Setting my suit vest down, covering the spot, I chivalrously gestured her to sit. She chuckled, her little giggle bubbling in the air.

"Really, Usui?" Her expression was amused. "What about work, huh?"

I grinned. "It can wait for tomorrow, I won't bother you." She sat down, scooting on the side to leave me a spot beside her.

Taking my seat, I placed my hand behind her, propping on it as I brushed closer to her. "Unless you want me to," I said, my voice low and steady.

She smacked me on my chest. "You're so sly, you know that?"

We both knew it was a rhetorical question. "How observant, Ayuzawa-san," I laughed huskily, nuzzling my nose against hers. She smiled, a slight flush climbing up her cheek but still indulged in the gesture and linked our fingers together.

"You are also unexpectedly cute," she voiced her thoughts, her honesty making me melt.

I shifted my weight, lying down on the grass as I dropped my head on her lap. My eyes locked with hers and I looked up, "Only with you."

I held her hand to my lips and warmly kissed it. She couldn't help the corner of her mouth lifting up, though she was fighting it. Her eyes lingered on my expression, before it steered to the horizon, her free hand curling into my hair. I liked the feeling of her hands threading my strand of hair, lovingly patting it, her soft caress ever so careful but meaningful.

I lost myself in the moment, blissfully enjoying the way the whole day went through.

"Do you think I would have let you swim?" I asked her, mentioning the conversation we had earlier at the museum.

"I don't think so," she voiced after a while. "After all, you guys have too much pride," she wisefully remarked. I couldn't agree more.

"But then, what were the other options?" Genuinely interested in her way of thinking, I felt helplessly curious.

She hummed before replying. "I'd have used my brain. Hell, I'd have created energy and light just to guide you back to me."

She was so passionate she didn't notice her word slip. To guide _me_ back to _her_? That was almost —if not definitely— a confession on her part.

"If that wasn't enough, I'd scream until my lungs bled perhaps, I don't know," she chuckled, the sweet tremor carrying to my body. "But I think I'd be smarter than that," she easily added.

I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling. If she looked down to me —though I doubted she would ever hazard a glance at me— she'd see the bloody ecstatic look on my face. I was so fucking happy I could die right here, on her lap.

I loved that woman. I damn much loved her deeply.

My eyes slowly opened up, and my earlier expectation slapped me right in the face. She was peering down at me, and when I caught her, her lips twisted and softly curved up. She had beautiful eyes, really. Especially when they were full of tenderness.

So beautiful I leant up, facing her as I propped on one hand. My fingers curled in the grass as my other hand loosened from hers and came to gently hold her nape.

And our lips met, lightly and slowly.

Falling back onto her lap, I smiled, my hand brushing her cheeks.

I really, genuinely, loved her.

—

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_I'm soon going on vacation for a month, I should be able to write there and have access to internet, but nothing's sure, so in case I don't update, know that I'm still there somewhere ;) _

_Thanks for your amazing SUPPORT as always! Love you and happy summer!_


	16. Dirty Practices

—

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**16# - Dirty Practices**

_"If things go wrong, don't go with them."_  
_― R. Babson_

―

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

"State your name," an unruly voice demanded.

The rustic smell of the timbered floor filling the air, I could hear the heavy but calculated footfalls of the prosecutor attorney thumping against the hardwood. His client calmly glanced at him before speaking with certainty, his voice husky and utterly manly. It certainly matched his dark and masculine CEO figure.

"Adrian, Adrian Solvei."

The attorney leisurely paced up to him. "Adrian," he curtly called. "When did you first met Shōichirō Yukimura?"

The man stared across the room to my client. A stare full of meaning. "Two years ago," he worded, "on Febuary, 2nd." His thick accent was making each syllabes sharp like razor edges. I knew it wouldn't feel really pleasant to be at the end of that anger, and I could relate to my client, nervously shifting in his seat behind me. I slowly edged closer, my presence soothing him a little bit.

"Where did the two of you meet?" the prosecutor carried on. The way he was pacing around rather started to tick me off, but I didn't let it show on my face, my eyes soundlessly following his prowling.

"Area 2 in the Shinjuku District." I inwardly cringed at his answer, knowing how hard this was going to be.

"Were you aware of what that spot was famous for?" A silence followed the attorney's question, before the reply came.

A short and one-word answer. "No."

I wanted to roll my eyes at the irony. Of course a worldwide CEO wouldn't take insight of every single road he travelled to. Much evidently, I skeptically thought. Even if it happened two years ago, I had done my research and knew that he still had been a renowed bachelor. And he had been wealthy and smart enough to take his father's corporation to the top within the short time-span of two years.

A knowing eyebrow-lift played on the attorney's face. "How was he dressed the day you met?"

"Waitress attire."

A nod. "I have no further questions, Your Honor," the prosecutor attorney concluded.

The room remained still, waiting for the Judge to speak. "Does the defense wish to ask any questions?"

I stood up. "Yes, Your Honor," I declared. He gave me a sign to go on.

"Mr. Solvei," I alleged. "Did you ever ask my client, Mr. Shōichirō, whether he was a male, or female?"

"No, I did not."

It would indeed be strange to ask that, being in a relationship. And I could perhaps understand why it never struck him to ask Yukimura that question. Small frame, pale skin, wide eyes. He looked soft and feminine. The kind that you would want to protect, even if he wore pants and a shirt.

"When did you have your first doubt about his gender?" I asked, stepping aside to reveal my shivering client to his hard gaze.

Their eyes met before he reverted them on me. "Five months into our relationship."

"What triggered this assumption?"

He cleared his throat before replying without shame. "When he repeatedly refused having sexual intercourse."

Ugh.

"Did he tell you the reasons why he declined them?"

He acquiesced. "He said that he didn't want to engage until marriage."

I narrowed my eyes. "Did you believe his words?"

"Not within reason."

I bit back the small smile threatening to slide off. "And yet, you didn't ask him about his gender, did you?"

His tone became less controled, and more unhinged by the seconds. "No, I didn't."

I gave him a professional nod. "Thank you, Mr. Solvei. I have no further questions."

And then came several other witnesses from the prosecutor's side. Chambermaids, domestics and even the personal driver of the charismatic heir, each one asserting how much they thought Yukimura was a woman and not a man. Few affirmations sounded extravagant and exagerated while some other were believable and perhaps genuine. Ranging from how Yukimura could cook, take care of his own laudry or even clean his room ever so neatly to him, being gentle and very polite or even... _sensible._

They truly had a preconceived way of thinking.

The last chambermaid was explaining how Yukimura's skin was soft and rosy, so alike to one of a woman, before she got cut of with a pointed glare from the prosecutor.

"You may step out," the Judge dully acknowledged when she finished her tirade. "Is the defense ready with its case?"

I stood up and stepped forward. "Yes, Your Honor. I call the defendant."

"Please, state your name."

"Shōichirō Yukimura," he said unconvincingly. His voice was breathy, the tone shaky and scared as hell. I stared at him, trying to tell him to calm down and he gulped nervously, before giving me back a slight dip of the head.

"What were you doing, the day you met Mr. Solvei?"

He sat straighter, and relaxed into his chair as much as he could. "I was helping a friend with her maid café."

"Do you often dress as a girl?"

He shook his head. "I only did it once, and it was for the reason I stated earlier."

"Your name is obviously a male one, did you give Mr. Solvei your real name?"

"Yes," he anxiously affirmed. "But he shortened it to Yuki."

He answered to each of my questions, his voice getting firmer and firmer as we scrolled through the content we rehearsed. He admitted never telling Adrian that he was actually a boy, because he thought that it was a given. Said that he wasn't homosexual, but genuinely fell in love with the man he never thought he would. The way their relationship built truly was sweet and soft, despite all the drama. He even managed to make Adrian quietly choke on his own breath when he admitted that though he initially wanted to have intercourse after marriage, he also was scared because he still was a...virgin.

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you, that will be all."

The Judge curtly nodded. "Does the prosecution have any questions?"

"Yes, Your Honor," he responded almost immediately. "Sir, are you aware of Mr. Solvei's wealth?"

Yukimura confusedly blinked. "Uh, Yes, I do," he stuttered.

"And I assume that you are aware of your current financial state," the prosecutor worded.

Truly a rascal he was. I stood up. "Objection, Your Honor," I strongly voiced.

"Objection overruled," the Judge intoned before gesturing to Yukimura to answer.

I sat down, almost seething, though I remained cold outside. Very cold. I eyed the other party, now suspicious of any money going under the table. Who was I kidding? A commoner sitting against a Top 50 figure of Forbes' billionair list. I should've known earlier. Worried eyes turned to me, and I glanced back at his hazel eyes, reassuring him and nodding him to answer as we agreed on. Which was; with truth, and truth only. Because he was guilty for naught.

"Yes, I am aware," he difficultly articulated.

And then, the prosecutor started to accuse him of wanting to steal his client's wealth, forcing him into marriage by using the promise of sexual relations as a means. Murmurs started to rise in the public rows, the quiet spectators starting to argue among each others. A sea of ushered 'Whoa, that was totally rude!' and 'The prosecutor is such a jerk,' against 'That little gay minx well tried' and 'money whore' followed by snickering laughs permeated in the room.

Silently, I wished that mass murdering wasn't punished so heavily. Else, I might have indulged.

—

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

"You look tired," I remarked, as we were sitting in my living room, facing each others. She looked exhausted recently, her eyes slightly rimmed with a darkened hue. It didn't look so bad though, but I felt worried for her well being.

"Didn't sleep enough?" I raised my eyebrow curiously.

She yawned. "My schedule isn't so bad, I just..." she stalled, "Can't really sleep." She bitterly smiled, her non-reply striking me as a way to avoid answering.

I gave her a pointed look. And then opted for the puppy eyes approach, resting my head on the glass table as I peered up at her. Poutingly.

Glancing back at me, she softly smiled. "Nothing significant, really," she assured. "I don't want to waste our sundays with meaningless complains, come on," she nudged my head, her fingers patting my hair.

We've spent sundays together in a row for now, weeks running by as smoothly as ever. Nothing naughty went on though, as she was mostly high strung on work and Sundays to her was a ritual workaholic day. Not that I was complaining, since I thrived to spend my days with her, no matter what we would be doing.

Of course, I was still was a man, so I held my little hopes from time to time.

"I could lend you my bed," I offered with a playful grin. "I'm sure you'd _sleep_ as _sated_ as ever."

My double entendre didn't go deaf on her ears. She sighed, a little smile playing on her lips. "That was uncalled for, Usui."

"Right?" I chuckled. "I knew it wouldn't work."

She looked at me, her smile slighty wider. Then she shook it off.

"Anyway, lend me your PC," she demanded, her head nodding toward my laptop resting on my side of the table.

I handed it to her. "What are you working on?"

"Research on identity concealment," she said generally. She wasn't very precise about it, but I knew that her line of work couldn't divulge much more informations. "Uhh, the password, Usui," she looked up at me.

Rounding the table, I reached the keyboard from behind her. Her head lolled back on one side and rested against my shoulder, her eyes fluttering close for my virtual privacy. And yet, she smelled so good, I couldn't help but drop little kisses up her neck to her ear.

"Usui," she warned, one of her eyes inquisitively half open staring at me. "The password."

I grinned and slowly murmured against her ear, my lips grazing the sensitive rim with every syllabe.

"My hands... are quite busy," I lowly drawled, my hands following the curve of her hips, one sliding downwards as the other glided up her clothes before closing on her throat. "So you should do it..."

She swallowed, her fragile muscles working under my fingertips as her breath hitched.

Undoubtedly to word her confliction, her lips parted, but before any sound could fall away, my hand gently clamped down around her throat. I glided my index inside her mouth, pushing against her tongue. "No talking, alright?" I coaxed.

She reluctantly nodded her understanding and I prompted, "all capital letters, S-E-I..."

She entered the letters accordingly, slightly gasping when I bit down on her ear as my hand rubbed her slender stomach.

"Numbers; 9, 0," I breathed in her ear. She lightly bit down on my finger, cleverly warning me to behave.

I kept spelling. "R-E-V-O..." She typed it down, through the last letter came after a pause. My hand splayed on her rib cage, nonchalantly edging closer to the low of her chest must have momentarily caught her attention.

I grinned, the tip of my nose trailing down her nape. "Numbers, 9, 2..." I lowly whispered. "Followed by C-S-I..."

My fingers tentatively brushed the underside of her breast, feeling the thick material of her laced bra. She hissed, both with thrill and caution, her teeth sinking down harder into my index finger.

"Yes, yes," I huskily laughed, dropping a wet kiss on the low of her nape. "Lower case letter, D and the asteric sign."

My hands fell from her body as I heard my phone vibrating across the table. I swiftly crossed it, and grabbed my phone before casting a quick glance at her. She was eyeing my every moves, her cheeks flushed but her glare suspicious and somewhat heated. My eyebrow rose, and I mischievously brought my finger —damp with her saliva— to my mouth.

One suggestive lick. _Thank you for the treat._

Her eyes widened. "Y... you... didn't just..."

Chuckling, I scurried away, picking up the call and left her there, utterly shocked.

—

* * *

**Author's note:**

_I don't know if you guys are on holidays or not, but I hope you will be able to follow my updates!_  
_Soz for the wait, Next chapter is almost done c: !_


	17. Compromise

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**17# - Compromise**  
—

_"Too many of us are not living our dreams because we are living our fears."  
— L. Brown_

_—_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

_**August 4, 2:21PM:**_  
_T: Social event on saturday I have to attend. Be my date?_

I quickly responded to his text, as Aoi was using the restroom.

_**August 4, 4:45PM:**_  
_M: Where at?_

I didn't really like going out to any kind of events or anything.

I sighed.

During all my life, I've always been surrounded by commoners; realistic and normal citizens. The few upscale person I've encountered could be counted with the fingers of my hand. Thanks to my work —and my position, I experienced few interactions with the kind of high-society persona. And granted, I could say that they weren't a very pleasant memory.

Appearance.

And money.

This was all that mattered to them.

My phone buzzed, the telltale sign of another text. I pulled the screen up to my sight and unlocked the screen in a swift flick of the finger.

_**August 7, 4:52PM:**_  
_T: Four Seasons Grand Palace. Looking forward to our first dance, sweetheart._

Ugh... Grand Palace? Such a prestigious and promising name for an expensive night, indeed.

"What's with the long face?"

I peered up, my eyes meeting with ultramarine ones. Soft caramel hair were falling in waves and curled around a fine face; Aoi was standing up beside his chair, eyeing me down.

"Ah, you're done with bathroom already?" I asked, playing the dumb card.

He slowly sat down, his gaze still fixated on me.

"What's up? I mean, I saw you texting with a smile on your face..." His eyes suspiciously narrowed at me. "It totally creeped me out," he added in a hiss, acting as if goosebumps was crawling up his arms. He crossed them and hugged himself, a fine gesture to accompany his words.

I chuckled. "It could've been Suzu, won't you stop assuming the worse thing?"

"Suzuna? No way, you never laugh or smile like that when you read her texts," he knowingly interjected. "For all that I know, it could be the other creeper you've got in trouble with... You know? The one who wanted to marry you for your job."

My head shook in a sluggish motion. "It's not him," I contested. "It's just that..."

"That?..." Aoi repeated, urging me for the end of the sentence.

"Uhh... Someone, I met..." I vaguely described. "A few months ago," I slowly ventured.

"_Someone_ you met a _few months ago_, and you haven't told _us_?" He looked at me, dumbfounded, his jaw slacking wide open.

I nervously shifted in my seat. "Long story short, I'm invited to some sort of gala with him and uhh..._—_"

"_—_A _man_ you met a _few months ago,_ and _he_ invited you to a_ gala_?" he cut me, standing up as his palm slammed on the light weight wood table. Our cups of tea shook at the impact, and a few curious gazes turned to look at the commotion. He curtly sat down, flashing easy smiles around as a token of apology.

His gaze reverted to me. "Where is your event held? Do you need a dress? Outfit? Shoes?" He excitedly asked, his eyes burning with a new fire.

"Four Season Palace, this Saturday," I said, checking out the message Usui sent me earlier.

His eyes bulged out of him. "That's the freaking Parnassian award ceremony!" he loudly spoke. The curious glances came again and were again dismissed with a smile.

"Uhh, I have no idea, but_—_" I prompted, but his eager mind took him somewhere else.

"_—_I totally know what you need! I am in the middle of sewing a strapless sheath evening dress, it's going to be—..." he started to ramble, his voice flying a pitch higher.

I stopped him. "Aoi," I strenuously called. He stopped mid-talk. "I have something else to discuss actually..."

_—_

I eyed my phone sitting on the low table from my comforter, and softly patted the little feline playing with the tip of my fingers. He stirred me out of my thought, his mischievous eyes telling me he was longing for my attention tonight. I ran my hand into Nero's soft fur, his velvety pelage unfurling underneath my palm.

I rolled him on his back, and he stared at me, wiggling his little paws at my face as if he could reach me. Softly chuckling before sitting up, I lunged for my phone on the table.

_**August 7, 6:23PM:**_  
_M: I don't really want to go...  
Unless we can settle on some sort of agreement?_

I sent him the text, my attention shifting back to the little monster that started gnawing on the end of my blouse. I lightly tapped on his nose, and he recoiled, before jumping on my lap. Before I could mess with Nero furthermore, my phone started ringing, startling me for a short bit. And the name registered on the screen made my guts churn uncomfortably in my stomach.

I didn't expect having to directly talk to him about this.

"Uhh, hey, Usui..." I slowly responded. I really, really didn't feel very brave right now.

"Misaki, your text was... surprising," he lightly chuckled, apparently amused by my offer.

I froze in my posture, all stiff because I didn't really know what to reply. And then, as panic overwhelmed my sense, I backed out.

"Right?" I affirmed, as if trying to humor him. "Actually, we could call if off, I wouldn't mind really," I voiced as if I had been joking around, my mirthful voice ever so foreign to my ears. He probably could hear the tension I went through, because it rang clear and sharp to me.

He went silent for a moment, before replying with a serious tone. "You wouldn't happen to have anything in mind, would you?" Professionalism was now oozing from his inflection.

"Not really..." I lied. "But it's alright, really, nevermind it."

I really was a coward. He hummed briefly, surely trying to pierce through my reasoning. And then he sighed.

A full and heavy and unhindered sigh.

As if he was getting tired of this purposeless turnaround that were my replies. I felt my heart sink along with his exhale.

"I really want to see you, right now." His low voice resounded from the speaker, a little out of breath. "Just to know what is going on behind that beautiful head of yours... You make me worry sometimes."

"But fine, I'll give you one wish, tell me about it later," he kindly granted.

Relief washed through me and I slowly breathed out the air I had unknowingly been holding in.

And then, words slipped out of my mouth, my heart pouring them instead of my brain.

"I kind of want to see you too..." I shyly confessed.

A sharp intake followed my admission.

At last, he eventually said, his voice uneven and slightly rugged, "you can't say things like that over the phone, Misaki." before hanging up.

I just sat there, unmoving and utterly baffled. The phone was still held to my ear as the regular _beeps beeps _echoed in the thin air.

_—_

"So, that was why you couldn't take the case back then," she accounted, her finger pushing the rim of her glasses further back on her nose. Shizuko was once again sitting in front of me, this time at the office's cafeteria.

I took a quick gulp from my bottled water. "Pretty much, I guess..."

She quietly stared at me, her brains turning full time. "I know you probably wouldn't agree but..." she hesitated, before going on, "if you could get me something from him, would you?"

"It depends on what it is," I blankly told her.

Her finger scrolled the pictures down, showing me several more of them. All were of me and Usui.

"Do you have access to any of his credential informations?"

I swallowed the large forkful of pasta I had stuffed in my mouth, before casting her a neutral glance. "I could be, why?"

Her eyes surveyed the room before replying me a tone lower. "There are discrepancies in the data I found compared to the one sent by the Government. It's offsetting, Misaki..." she revealed. "I need confirmations."

I leaned in, frowning. "Are you absolutely certain of what you are stating here?"

She fervently nodded in reply, the thrill of the recent discovery sparkling in her tired eyes.

The process in researching was always that way; we'd spend days and nights on the concerned case, looking all over the internet, the newspapers, or trying to contact witnesses in order to retrieve anything that we could get from them. And what they handed were in many instances something we were already aware of, or something unrelated to the topic. Rare were the times we'd find something unconcerting; something that could change our whole perception over the current thought we already had upon the case.

And this sliver of gold she dug in a milestone of garbage was probably what Shizuko had discovered right now. Naturally, she had to attempt to decipher it, with any means she could use.

And a means I was.

Especially when she knew I was directly linked with the man who was the mystery wrapped in an enigma she had to solve. The one she had to learn every fragment of his life in order to discredit him as convincingly as possible.

"It could be a counter product to the case, do you realize that?" I warned her. She only shook her head at my advice.

"I need to know anyway and you can help me, Misaki," she affirmed, her eyes silently trying to strike the deepest part of my mind. "Only... Will you do it?"

Guilt. It was a feeling that was present in both side of the story, no matter who I'd stumble to. And yet, I couldn't help but recall those intense and warm emerald eyes of his.

A long and full of meaning exhale escaped me. She blinked, presumably already aware of my answer. I didn't want to regret my choice for the rest of my life, so I went ahead with what my conscience was telling me.

"I'm sorry, Shizuko," I apologetically told her. "One could assume I should've helped, I mean, I'm familiar with the case. But I'm now an outsider to it." I shifted, relaxing into my chair. "And I assume that you already knew my answer," I cheekily winked, a weak try to humor the conversation.

I knew she'd accept whatever my decision would be. But that didn't mean I felt good about it either. The choices we made sometimes had no good or bad; they were only distinct paths that sometimes crossed, but eventually led to disparate ways without us deeming ourselves praiseworthy about any of them.

They were mere choices that defined your life.

Gladly enough, my attempt to lighten the discussion fairly worked, because what she said afterward blithely caught me off-guard. And that was one of the reason why I loved my colleagues very much. Because no matter our professional choices, they never limited our relationships and interactions.

"Well, that's too bad. At least, I tried right?" she grinned, before sending my wink back. "And it's a relief that you wouldn't betray your acquaintances that easily." Our eyes met, and we both smiled. "Afterall, I wouldn't be very pleased to be backstabbed by a friend."

There was something in her words that dawned on me right then. She added sneakily, the tension fading out when her voice softly murmured, "That would've hurt like a bitch, I bet."

We both merrily laughed at her smartass comment.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Thank you for the reviews as always, you guys are lovely! *-*  
And yes, Takumi is such a tease &amp; pervert! But admit you guys love it xD!_

_To answer reviews about lemony stuffs:  
__Hehe... ;p _


	18. Complications

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**18# - Complications**

—

_"Where words are restrained, the eyes often talk a big deal."  
— S. Richardson_

_—_

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

"Are you done yet, Misaki?"

It was Saturday evening already. The gala was held at night, just like she told me she had feared. I couldn't help it though, and if I could, I'd have changed the schedule for her. Unfortunately, I wasn't the host of the night.

Though I wasn't so far from it.

I had arrived to her door moments ago, all clean, shaven and groomed in my three piece black tuxedo. She appeared to be in a haste, opening the door without even giving me a glance. I briefly saw her body draped in a white and fluffy towel before she disappeared from my sight, rounding a corner into her room.

I really wanted to follow her. I even offered to help her _prepare_ herself.

But without much surprise, she declined.

I was waiting in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of water when a muffled bang caught my attention. A stifled groan followed before sounds of furniture falling resounded. I bolted to her door, whipping it open even though she yelled not to come in.

My heart rate must've shot up at the sight.

She was on all fours, her round ass barely concealed by her gown that was draped over her on one side. Right in this position, it didn't appear to cover much, the blood red fabric clashing with her porcelain skin. Her whole back was bare, the backless gown dipping to her waist, leaving her whole spine exposed. Kindling the fire within me, I slowly sat down on the vanity stool, brushing her shoulder blade on the way.

Her head bumped against the desk and she hissed, her words slurred. "What the hell, Usui! I told you not to come inside..."

I chuckled, the fire brewing inside of me pleased with the innuendo I heard. "Couldn't resist, sorry."

One of her hands was holding her intricate pinned hair up as she turned around, standing up with a bobby pin between her teeth. With a heart shaped neckline slightly straying off-shoulder, Her scarlet silk followed her curves appropriately, leaving to the imagination so much wonders, and yet no respite. It fell along her length, covering the back of her slender legs. The front was shorter, showing from her toes to her mid-thighs. My gaze followed it, slowly making the way up her curves before I caught some nude lace at the hem of her gown; garter laces.

My mouth went dry. Fucking lingerie.

She cleared her throat before I could make use of the full opportunity.

Our eyes met.

A flick of a smile flashed on her face at my reaction. She knew what that would do to me, didn't she?

I certainly didn't want to leave home tonight.

_—_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

For any of these people sitting here, enjoying this award ceremony, I was a women who was bright, her smile vibrant and looking at her date with fascination.

Only, my radiant expression was only a facade.

In reality, guilt was seeping through me, filling my empty lungs.

I sat there, staring without focus at his broad back and sliced back blonde hair walking to the light-blinding stage, a modest and yet gorgeous smile plastered on his face. His whole demeanor captured the attention of the guests, and without a doubt, the seductive and yet untouchable aura he exuded only managed to make him more alluring than he usually was. Or perhaps was it the expensive suit he wore, the fine fabric waving smoothly with every steps he made, his pacing alike to one of a graceful and yet dangerous feline.

Although he didn't show it, I knew he was thrilled to be there, receiving the Journalism award he deserved from his incredible work. If my heart wasn't so heavy, my emotions suffocating and making my lungs constrict painfully, I would've been able to enjoy his success.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

I blinked, trying to swallow down the tears that started to surge my vision. One long exhale, and they drowned back, leaving my vision slightly blurry. The elegant woman sitting on my right side edged closer to me, her eyes worried.

"Are you alright, dear?" she softly asked, her eloquent perfume invading my space.

I sweetly smiled at her, though all I wanted to do was to scream desperately. "I'm fine, it's just... emotions..." I half-lied, my fingertips wiping the tear growing in the corner of my eyes.

Truly believing the reason I gave her, she leaned back, content and seemingly moved by my answer. "I understand, darling," she giggled, alike to an enamored girl, though time was catching up on her former beauty. Despite her elder appearance, it was her youthful heart that fascinated me. The differences with my own composure was a striking picture of our opposite state of mind. Silently, I wished for her fondness to warm my trembling heart.

Acknowledging her answer with a slight nod, I reverted my eyes to the stage.

Deep green snared me. His eyes were narrowed at me, albeit unnoticeably. His gorgeous smile was now lost for an equally dazzling but fake one, stretching unfittingly to my eyes, but ever so delightfully to the public's perception.

_What's wrong with you, Misaki?_

My heart dropped, my hands moist and cold underneath the table. Avoiding his sifting gaze, I turned to the old lady, hastily excusing myself to the restroom_. _Everything happened in a haze as I ran away from his sight. Fear kicked in my veins, fuelling my steps even though he ever so slightly shook his head at me, telling me not to do whatever I was up to.

It'd take him just one word to find out everything I've been burying in my mind, and I couldn't let him know by any means.

I reached inside the ladies room, finding it empty. Relief flooded, and I exhaled out, bracing myself against the counter as my reflection displayed in front of my eyes. And what cast back was the gaze of a lost girl. Reluctantly, I understood the look in the elder woman's eyes, moments ago.

I would've been worried too, had I been faced with that much confusion.

_—_

_"Director, you asked to see me?" I politely acknowledged._

_He motioned for me to sit before speaking up. "Ayuzawa, certainly are you aware that I hold high expectations in your regards," he softly said, a kindhearted smile stretching his lips._

_I only nodded back, my business smile plastered on my face. I was appreciative of the director, and had no doubt he only meant well with anyone here. As old as he was, he always took care of what went on between his employees. Solidarity, teamwork; I respected him for that, and maybe that was what truly attracted me to this firm. Because no matter how modest it was compared to top and elitist firms, honorable valors were what was sought, instead of heaps of experience and famous graduate diplomas. _

_Nonetheless, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive about this sudden facing._

_He took my perplexed silence as a sign to carry on. "Hence why I gave you the Walker case. I was confident you'd brilliantly deal with it," he said, before a slight frown marred his forehead, his eyebrows tugging down. "But you declined the opportunity and handed it away instead."_

_His voice sounded now doleful with how things unfolded, a hint of sadness flashing through his creased features. I kept my gaze locked on the spot between his eyes, finding myself unable to hold his thoughtful stare._

_I replied, but only because he appeared to be waiting for one at this moment, his silence unnatural to the flow of the discussion. "I believe that Shizuko is doing an excellent work, Sir."_

_He relaxed back into his black leather chair, a pretense of wealth in this modest office. His eyes shortly unfocused, probably considering my answer, before they glinted with his sharp wisdom again. "She is, and undoubtedly is doing well," he approved, a little smile climbing up his face, "but..."_

_I braced myself for the words that would follow. Suzuna made me watch enough dramas to make me realize that my situation wouldn't end up very well. And this, was the perfect time for my kind boss to turn out to be the devil itself. I shuddered at the thought, feeling my heart sink in my chest._

_"But...?" I insisted, believing that the faster he would get the threats out of his mouth, the lower would my heart have to sink in my anxiety._

_He deeply exhaled. "I'll be honest, Ayuzawa. I overheard the two of you discuss about the case, earlier in the cafeteria."_

_Ah... It made sense that he summoned me straightaway._

_"And I hoped I could make you reconsider... But I'm not ordering you to, because I know that whatever you might do, it would most likely be the right choice," he tiredly confessed, honesty filling his voice. "Think about it for our firm, it is the first important case that we could secure, I lived to see this for the past forty years..."_

_We all worked together to maintain the name and the integrity of the firm. Even though we weren't that famous, we still held an honorable place, our hard work noticeable to any experienced eyes._

_And that was when I figured out that my boss was truly an admirable lawyer. That he must've been utterly solicited in his young year. And that even after his retirement, he hadn't lose his touch at all._

_Because he managed to make my reasons and principles waver without having to threaten me. He simply stated his arguments, with all good graces. And here I was, thinking that I was to be blamed for refusing to help the whole lawyer staff - people I came to love during those few years-, over my own happiness. I couldn't just back out when it smelled trouble and leave them all just like that, after all._

_That would be selfish and unprofessional._

... Wouldn't it?

―

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_I'm afraid school is going to start pretty soon T~T ... I won't be able to keep the 1-week update, my sincerest apologies. :(_

_I promise at least a chapter per month though! _

_PS:__ Really? you guys are such pervy people! Just for that, I love you guys xD!  
Soon, soon. And else, I've written a One-shot lemon of this couple. If you really do crave for lemon, be my guest ;) !_


	19. Hesitant Recesses

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**19# - Hesitant Recesses**  
—

_"It's strange how complicated we can make things just to avoid showing what we feel."_  
_― E.M. Remarque_

_―_

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

Mood shifts weren't unusual to regular individuals. It could happen in a blink of an eye, as much as during a long lapse of time. The reason triggering it was obvious in most case, even to the mere bystander. I saw all kind of those situations; from the simple gesture misinterpreted, to a memory setting the motion. It was natural —even human.

And yet, I've never been affected by any alterations of those people surrounding me. Purely witnessed them with detached indifference, my own emotions steady and untouched.

Until her.

I felt it, as soon as my gaze dropped on hers, catching her off guard. Worry, fear and apprehension embedded her wavering gaze. And then, all my smugness flew through the window. My interest in the award vanished with each claps of the onlookers, the supportive cheers making my insides cringe.

I just wanted to jump down of the stage and run after her. But I knew what was the wiser thing to do.

Thus, I smiled.

I smiled accordingly to what the society expected from me.

I smiled as the other applicants were awarded their prize, their newfound fame on line.

I smiled —again— as I sat on this hard chair. And even if that chair appeared to be damn elegant, an white upholstery dressing it where fresh and splendid flowers adorned the headrest and veiled the back of it; it still was rigid and uncomfortable underneath all appearances.

Plausibly some cheap plastic since it creaked with every moves I made.

And its conflicting nature was a great illustration of my ambivalence; the genuine smile, the joy and confidence in my demeanor. It was all a credible illusion the outsiders were tricked by, deceived by my appearances and their biased perception. They saw what they expected more than anything else. And that was a humans' flaw.

They mastered the art of denial without even having to study it.

No more than a quarter of an hour later, she was back in her seat. In her eyes were only a remnant left of what used to put me on the very edge.

My composure settled back, my tense body easing with every smile she gave me later in the night. With every laugh she graced me, and all the words she whispered in my ears, I grew back to the one I was, when I was in her company.

Relaxed.

But still, I was no fool.

The other guests were gone when we reached our table. I made her sit down and took the one next to her. Curling my hands around her chair's leg, I easily pulled it to me, forcing her to face me.

"So?" I asked.

Her eyes gazed up at me with wariness. Then, she threw me a tentative smile. "So what?"

"Is there anything you want?"

A slight frown marred her features. Then, a pink hue started to creep up her cheeks and she looked down, avoiding my stare.

"What does that mean?" I grinned. "Don't tell me you're thinking of something inappropriate..."

She kept averting her gaze with a whisk of her head. She crossed her arms over her chest and with the loveliest purse of her soft lips, she countered with an unchecked tone.

"You're misinterpreting my acts, Usui."

Playing hard to get, huh.

I chuckled, because she was adorable. The way she was biting her lips when she looked at me earlier, or even how her blush crept up to her ears... They spoke volumes of her hidden thoughts.

I stood up and playfully pulled her with me. She resisted, lowering all her weight on the chair but I took her by surprise when I dropped a chaste kiss on her cheek. She gasped and making the most of her shock, I hauled her up into my arms.

"What about we go back home and you tell me about it?" I suggested with a grin.

—

Back to the Residence, she stepped inside the elevator and pushed a single floor button.

Twenty-two, the top floors.

And that meant every confirmation I ever wanted. It stirred every nerves in my tensed muscles, sparkling fire within me. Wrapping her into a warm embrace, I braced myself for the elevator's hold-up. Unexpectedly, I found her all stiff and unresponsive. My flirtatious demeanor instantly dropped, filling with reasonable worry instead.

I didn't imagine her grief from earlier, after all. And her trembling fingers as she pushed the elevator's command were an evidence I failed to notice earlier. My jaw clenched tight, as I was riled over my own selfishness. I was mindful to ease it back before speaking.

"Nervous?" I cooed in her ear. My voice was all gruff, my dry mouth being the cause. Rubbing her arms as she stood against me, she buried her face in the crook of my neck and took a shaky breath. When she jerked her head side to side, to answer 'no' to my question, I felt her body shudder under my touch, and that didn't sit well with me. I hated the world for giving her reasons to distress and eventually become that wound-up.

"Afraid of me?" I continued with my raspy tone. She shook her head no again.

I pulled back and lifted her chin with the back of my fingers. Teary pools of honeyed amber peered up at me with disquiet panic.

I've always pictured her with her rare but dazzling smiles, her angry but adorable scowls, her frowns, her laughs... her peaceful face while she slept in my arms...

But never had I ever witnessed her tears. Something stirred inside of me; I never wanted to see her cry again.

My expression must've hit her, because she hastily brushed them with the inside of her wrists and gave me something as close as possible to a smile.

"It's nothing, I just need one minute," she turned around, her hands coming up to dry the tears left away.

My heart painfully constricted in my chest. I tried to clear my voice, but to no avail did I succeed as something akin to a lump was obstructing my throat.

I took her back in my arms, her back hitting my chest. She suddenly froze, and then, something must've broke because a sharp sob resounded in the closed space. She dropped to the floor for a reason I couldn't pinpoint, before it dawned on me.

Seeing someone I cherished that much on her knees, silently crying, made me feel both dejected and lost for words.

I had never learnt to comfort someone in my life. I never cared enough to do so. So here I was, entirely ignorant and disgusted at myself for being so inoperative. My inability provided the knowledge of my weakness.

Two endless seconds ticked away before the lift opened on my floor. She was oblivious to it, still a forlorn mess on the floor.

Afraid that the doors would close on us, I quickly picked her up in my arms, carrying her to the end of the corridor. She was as light as a feather, curled into my frame all too perfectly despite the situation. Her hands clutched my shirt as she nudged her nose against my chest in her cries. Whispering her sweet nothings, I left a lingering kiss on top of her hair and made it to my door.

I pushed it open after unlocking it, not bothering with the lights. Putting her down the closest surface I found —which was the kitchen counter—, letting her sit upon it. Her legs were dangling in the air and I shortly wedged myself in between.

Wordlessly, my hands came to slide her strappy —and most likely painful— heels off as she continued to sniffle, her forehead propped on my shoulder. They fell on the floor with a muted thud. The noise must've made us cringe, and yet, it felt so far away. All we could hear was the sound of our own breaths. Disentangling her hair, I removed the several pins she had riveted there. Her up-do spilled down into smooth curls, brushing her shoulders and bare neck. For a silent moment, I kept threading her silky hair, effortlessly running my fingers through the dark chocolate strands.

Her hands were still clutched in my shirt as I moved to them. I gently covered her stiff fists, unclenching them, and filled the spaces with my own fingers.

"What's wrong, sweetheart," I murmured, kissing her knuckles.

She swallowed, her head lifting up with reluctance. Her eyes never met mine, though. They were lost in the dark, lost in her thoughts.

She broke the silence with a whisper. "Why do you even like me?"

"Love you," I quietly rectified. She tensed, her sobs no longer echoing in the silent apartment.

I tipped her head in my direction, and once again, she averted her gaze. "You shouldn't love me," she said.

It was as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know me," she murmured, her voice breaking. The thing with Misaki was that when she lied, she wouldn't ever look into that person's eyes. She was that simple to see through in that prospect. And for almost ten minutes, not once had I seen those amber and usually full of confidence eyes of hers.

Not once.

"Is that an heartfelt challenge to me, Misaki?" I lowly chuckled.

"Do you really think I do not know you at all?... The way you smile when you watch the sun set, the gentleness in your eyes when you look over someone you love... Or even how you're hardworking and selfless, always putting others before yourself."

I smiled at my next thought. "How blatant your lies can be..."

My words flowed like syrupy honey, trickling all over our unchecked fears. I kept going, my voice lower than a whisper.

"How you would hardly fall for anyone, but when you do... You'd fall hard... For me."

A growl of frustration rumbled from her sore throat.

"You don't even know whether I like you or not!" she fiercely worded, her face turning into an hurtful expression full of bitter tears. "I don't like you..."

She was frustrated that her lies didn't come across to me, couldn't protect me.  
Frustrated that she couldn't even be persuaded of her own lies.  
Frustrated that she didn't _like_ me, because in truth, what she felt was _love_.

"Do you want a proof that, perhaps, you don't _like_ me?" I offered.

Finally, our eyes collided. "Do it," her lips moved with defiance.

And yet, her eyes pleaded me the complete opposite.

_Please, prove me wrong,_ they silently prayed.

Holding her gaze, my palms firmly came to hold her hips and I pressed her against me. Picking her up from the counter, her legs circled my waist as I leisurely moved us to my living room table. My eyes were still on hers, and though I read perplexed resolution in her ambers', I dared her to turn away. Of course, as she always took challenge very seriously, she didn't.

Removing all the reports and stacks of papers with a swift motion, they mercilessly cluttered to the floor. I smiled to myself, because that was going to be such a pain to retrieve and re-sort them later. But this single moment would be worth all the lost minutes there.

I laid her down the cleared table and she shivered from the coldness of the glass against her skin. She was such a sight, sprawled on my table as she stared up at me. Her hair waving alike to a calm river, her sinful red gown clashed brilliantly with her porcelain skin.

She was perfection.

Softly, her eyes lingered on my features. They weren't full of terror, of fear or even of apprehension.

They were pure tenderness, and she didn't even realize it.

_She had no reason to fear me._

She was quietly smiling, and she didn't even realize that.

_She felt safe with me._

Her hand came up to my forehead, and with just one touch, she soothed my frown away. And she never realized that.

_She loved me._

"What are you—..." My lips closed on hers before she could finish her sentence. Softly, I suckled on her bottom lip, and bit it. She gasped, parting her sweet lips and taking her warm tongue with mine. I slowly tasted her and she melted. We kissed with an unhurried pace, pulling away only to start over and over again, drowning in our earnest emotions.

"Showing you how much you love me," I whispered. My hands were roaming the length of her legs, pulling them up. Leaning back, I gradually bit them as I perched them on the edge of the table, her knees open and bent as I warmed her skin with the contact.

Her dress hiked up her thighs, showing her white laces and garters but I didn't mind. My eyes were on hers, unwavering and determined to prove my point.

I drifted back down. My forearms closing on either side of her head, I seized her luscious mouth once more.

And again. Again. Again. Never could have enough of her.

"Do you understand now?" I growled between two kisses.

"Not yet," she murmured.

"It's alright," I lowly hummed before resuming, my lips brushing hers. "I wouldn't mind doing this my whole life."

And I wouldn't let her go until the light of recognition washed her uncertainty away.

—

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_School has started, I'm one week into it and it's almost hell. And yet, I can't just forget you guys!_

_Much love, and a SUPER thanks to everyone, for following chapter by chapter this story that is (still) building and growing!_


	20. Undeniably

_—_

* * *

_— __Intentions —_

* * *

**20# - Undeniably**  
—

_"Knowing and feeling are two different things, and feeling is what counts."  
― F. Lelord._

_—_

* * *

— A. Misaki

* * *

My eyes were greeted by the sparkling city lights in the darkness of the night. I slowly blinked, shifting in a bed I had never slept in. Feeling the foreign _—_but crisp and fresh_—_ fabric of the covers against my skin, my gaze wandered around as I sluggishly sat up.

It was not lost on me that the spot beside me was empty. Fuzzy recollections flooded back in my mind. Usui had actually tucked me into his bed and I slept right through it, in his arms. It was a little embarrassing now, but what puzzled me most was his sudden absence in the middle of the night. I strangely felt left in the cold.

The simple clock on his bed table was ticking over 2 A.M when I decided to eventually search for him. My bare feet grazed the cold floor, the smooth and polished timber warming at the contact. The blanket fell from my body, making me shiver in response as I became aware that I barely had any clothing on. Slightly blushing, I quickly pulled the thick and white bed cover in my wake as I made it through the door.

The fluffy comforter effortlessly gliding against the floor, my steps were as silent and light as the wind. I didn't want to make a sound so late in the night. And I believed that perhaps he was simply working on a paper this late, the deadline closer than he had scheduled or something. Just a peek and I'd leave him to his occupation, I told myself.

Reaching the vast living room, I couldn't help but appreciate the city nights view through the wide wall-window bay.

A faint grunt could be heard across the room. Spotting him at the far corner of the kitchen, I slowly approached. He was unaware of my presence, and I halted a few feet away from him.

His body was bent over the sink as he harshly breathed. I couldn't help but feel worried. He had one forearm propped against the counter, his upper body left bare and his jeans were hanging low on his hips.

Despite his struggle, I relished in the way his shoulder blades flexed with each intake he took. A light sheen of perspiration was coating his skin, his breathing ragged as he let out an indistinct grunt, verging on painful.

My heart started to race with ardor as I stood here, nervous and concerned. Did he have a fever? Why wasn't he sleeping then? I wished I wasn't the reason why he refrained to rest, regardless of his conditions.

A rough and husky growl escaped him. "God...Misaki..." he thickly breathed to himself, his arm working in front of him.

The next choked gasp was my cue to finally act.

"...Usui?..." My voice was no louder than a whisper, and he apparently didn't notice it. I let a few seconds slide before he startled me.

It was a low hum from the back of this throat. "Those lips..."

My heart leapt, and I eyed him a little more warily, realizing that perhaps his shoulder blades weren't flexing for the same reason I had initially thought.

Don't... Don't tell me he was...

"U...Usui..." I spoke a little louder, my hands tightly clutching the covers. I felt the blood run up to my cheek but I stood on my ground.

His head whipped over his shoulder in a flash, his emerald eyes landing on me and widening in shock. Turning back away, he made a show to clear his throat, his hands fumbling in front of him as he kept his back to me.

"Uh, Misaki..." he slowly worded, his voice still deep and gruff. "Aren't you sleeping? It's quite late..."

I couldn't help but notice the light blush that tainted his high cheekbones.

"I... umm... I just woke up and you weren't there so I thought.. I should maybe.. uhhh..."

I abruptly stopped because he turned around and leant back on the counter, revealing his front body to me. His jeans were still unbuttoned, his belt hanging loose. I made a quick sweep up his frame. He was all hard ridges, toned abs... that manly V and finally... his dark and tight boxers... I instantly reverted my gaze back to his face.

To his forest eyes full of mischief.

The little smile playing on his lips were an evidence of his amused demeanor.

"You should maybe...?" he repeated, hinting me to continue my stopped-short sentence. Though he remained unfazed, his face still had a hint of discomfort playing on his features.

"That I should maybe... uhh..." His body was distracting. "—check on you..."

He slowly crossed his strong arms over his chest, his ankles following the movement.

"Is that so?" he smiled almost indecently. If only his smoldering eyes weren't slightly crinkling and his smug smile strained, I would've guessed he was fine.

My gaze wavered from his, darting down his body to steal a look at the front of his jeans. He was still... pretty big underneath the fabric.

"Isn't it... uncomfortable?"

Our eyes met.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't know?"

"I don't. And you should go back to bed, Misaki."

His grin was difficult to believe, and I knew he had something running in the back of his mind. I inched closer, the fabric of the comforter caressing his body.

"... You called for me earlier..."

Looking down at me, his jaw flexed as he ground his teeth together.

"You must have misheard."

Releasing my hold on the comforter, I let it hang on my shoulders as I splayed my palms on his abs. He hissed.

"What are you doing?"

His hands flew to clutch onto the counter, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he exerted. He didn't stop me though. I pressed a little harder, my fingertips reaching the hem of his jeans.

"Goddamn lingerie," he murmured to himself in a shallow intake, his eyes darkening as he peeked down between the gape of the white cover. I took advantage of his bent down head to place a kiss on his lips.

He growled.

"Misaki... Stop that."

"Why?"

"It's not right..." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't want to take advantage of your weak times... You just had a breakdown and... I don't want to force you or..."

And just like that, that simple sentence blew away my uncertainty. Who was I to sell him to my company? I could picture my life with him. Kissing him a little harder, I cut him before he finished speaking.

"I want you," I whispered.

"Shit, shit, and shit," he chanted, his gaze lowering on the wide gape the cover provided. "Stop me right now, or I swear, you might regret it..." His hands were still on the counter, holding it as if it were his lifeline, his thin thread of control.

I didn't know how to persuade him any further, so I dug my nails harder into his skin, raking them down along with the hem of his boxers.

Before I knew it, his hands were fisted in my hair as he took my mouth, my lips, my tongue ravenously. He kissed me like no tomorrow, his teeth biting and tasting me like he would, —had he not kissed me for months. The comforter was long gone, my skin bare to his eyes and I stumbled back from the force of his onset. His strong forearms came to hold me up right in time, pinning me in his arms.

"Let me take you properly..." he growled, picking me up and tossing me upon his shoulder. I huffed with surprise but he was already navigating us towards the corridor. Still light headed from the fast pace, we were almost crossing the threshold of the corridor when he stopped. His palm came to the small of my back, —ever so slowly skimming against my skin— before he shred my panties down and tossed them on the floor. Mortified, I swore I heard a grin play on his face.

"We won't need those," he darkly murmured.

As soon as we got into the room, he gently put me down in the middle of the bed, a clear contrast with his former hot and lustful demeanor. Squeezing my knees together, my arms protectively folded over my chest.

He stood there, at the end of the bed, watching me with a kindling fire in his eyes and his damned little smile.

I wanted to hide and crawl but unfortunately, the covers were now left forgotten in his living room, leaving me with nothing much better than a pillow or two. And as his gaze pinned me, appraising my bare skin, I felt as if frozen into place, unable to tear my eyes from his.

I bet I was all pink. Red. Purple.

It was so embarrassing.

"Stop staring at me like that..."

He grinned. And then his head lolled to the side as he chuckled to himself.

"You know, you were sleeping so peacefully earlier, and I was right here watching you and your goddamn laces..." he murmured. "Unable to touch you, because I knew I'd snap and take you right away... Hard and fast."

My mouth slightly gaped at his confession.

"But now..." he hummed, crawling on the bed like a predator eyeing its prey. "Now... I can do anything I want."

His hands grasped mine in a hold, putting them down to refrain me from shielding myself. He slowly kissed my wrists.

"Allow me to do as I please..." he asked, albeit begged me. His eyes were boring into mine as his silent plea resounded in my head.

"It's not as if you ever asked for permission..." I muttered, half amused. He slowly grinned before kissing me.

"Good."

And slowly, the sound of his belt sliding through the loops of his jeans made my eyes zoom on them.

—

I was tied to the headboard, my knees still clenched together as he climbed on top of me after he dropped his jeans somewhere on the floor. My heart was beating as fast as it ever had, pounding against my chest, my ribs, my head.

No matter when, his fingertips would brush along the length of my body, from my neck to the very tip of my toes. My laced bra was opened in the front, and I couldn't do anything to hide myself. He kept licking, touching, every inches of my skin without ever touching where it burnt the most.

It was the sweetest torture I had ever endured.

His eyes were always on mine through it all, burning emerald never leaving my gaze as he explored me. Every whimpers, gasps, and moans I made, he saw them all. He drank them in, engraving them in his memory as if to play them over and over again in his head later. When his fingertips came to the apex of my thighs, I unconsciously arched my back, craving for his touch.

He hummed lowly, and I fought the restrain with frustration.

"I bet you're so wet..." he coaxed against my neck, before licking a trail up to my ear. I shivered, goosebumps rising all along.

"Please... Please, Usui..."

He growled, his eyes narrowing.

"T..Takumi..."

He quickly swept down my body, suddenly spreading my knees and wedging himself between them. I felt a cold rush of air down there, and utter embarrassment. He was looking at... me...

Totally exposed to his hungry eyes.

I wished my hair could hide my face but no matter how I wiggled around, I couldn't cover my face. So I turned around, and fixated on a spot in the wall.

_Don't think about him. Don't imagine him looking at you. _

_Touching you. _

_Kissing._

_Licking. _

He leant up, holding my legs up his shoulders and started kissing and nipping the length so slowly... Languorously... Teasingly. His nails were tearing my sheer thighs-high apart as he ran them up and down the thin fabric.

"So fucking hot. You're pure provocation. Tempting me with all that lace and that little dress."

At last, I eyed him. He was grinning, his mouth biting the inside of my thigh, making me squirm.

"Finally, she looks at me." he chuckled. "With those gorgeous eyes as I ravish her... Those big innocent eyes that love all the dirty things I'm doing to her."

I scowled, before diverting again. He only grinned wider. "Eyes on me, Misa... Else... I might not..." His fingertips brushed the sweet spot, touching my most intimate part. I stared at him wide eyed.

"So wet..." he said in a seductive drawl. "Tell me, love... Who are you wet for?"

I didn't answer, too ashamed to find any words.

"Is it for my fingers?" One of his strong finger slipped inside, making me shudder with all the need I built until then. He pumped inside of me, stroking me with rough pushes before taking it out. I stifled my groan but he hummed knowingly.

He leant down. "For my lips?" he asked, before leaving a hot kiss against my entrance. It made my back buckle, and my knees only curled harder on his shoulders.

"My tongue?" he breathed against me, before licking once... twice... pushing in once only to stop. I writhed, pleading him to continue, because I was so high I was afraid to fall. Or to never fall. I didn't know.

He deeply chuckled. "What is it that you want, sweetheart?"

"You."

And that was when I felt him, hot and hard against me. He slid his length against me, against my swelling bud that made me so sensitive.

"All hot and ready for me..."

Over and over again, he ground himself against me, the slick friction making me breathless and all sort of restless. I think I must've cried his name over and over because it wasn't nearly enough, and yet, I felt like I would explode.

My insides were throbbing, and it felt so empty... So empty and I craved him to sate it, to fill what was missing. I craved for his mouth, for his hands, for him.

"More..." I said breathlessly. "Want you more..."

He stilled, before effortlessly moving over me. My legs were still parted for him as his length was right against my entrance, soaking into our fluids.

He held my gaze. "Is that what you want?" he whispered.

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Shallow and slow? Like this?"

His hips slightly shifted, the tip rubbing against my clit as he started to sway the tip back and forth. I yanked on the restrain because I couldn't find my voice as the expectation of him deep inside of me made me breathless.

He only stroked the tip against me. Slowly wetting himself with my fluid as he edged dangerously close but never getting it inside.

"Really? How bad?"

He was driving me insane.

He roughly thrust once more against my clit and I cried out.

Killing me with want.

"Please... Takumi... Take me. I don't care. Hard. Slow. Fast. I just want you."

And he sank inside.

Slowly filling me whole.

Entering inches by inches.

The feel of him was unforgettable.

All the while staring at me, his features were tight though he didn't seem to care. He was focused on me, and solely me. The slight trembling of my lips, my eyes glazing over him as he molded into me... Every details, he took them hungrily with a kiss. A burning kiss.

And he leant back when he hit the hilt and grinned.

"You feel so fucking good..."

The sweetest smile, as if he couldn't be happier. The most genuine one. The most gorgeous smile I will ever see. He slowly pulled out, my inside feeling every single inches of his hardness being taken out.

"You feel better...than... anyth_—_..."

And then he shoved inside, hard and rough. The air in my lung was knocked out before he pounded into me again and again. As deep as he could, he filled me whole and it felt so complete.

So deep, and so right.

My cries were punctuating the air as he was hissing with delight before we lost ourselves senselessly. Just as he seemed to want it, just as I wanted it. He took me fiercely, his hands digging into my waist. Sliding inside of me, he hit all those spots that made me arch my back and whimper, making me reach every high I longed for.

So deep. So thick and hard.

Again and again.

God, so damn deep.

He whispered dirty things to my ear, things I would have brushed off _—_had we been in a different situation. Things that made me so hot that our skin were slick and sliding with every motion we made. Made me so hot I could only moan into his ear because somehow, it made him all the more breathless and wild.

I never wanted to stop.

Harder.

I felt dizzy from his overwhelming passion.

His touch. His scent. His voice. Everything.

"The feel of you, You're addictive. I can't stop."

"So good, I never want to let you go."

"I can't get enough of you."

"You're my everything."

"You're mine."

"I love you."

I'd never know which one of us ever spoke right then, because something shook inside of me, clenching around him and he gave out a strangled groan, before we both came apart together. I lost count of how many time I cried his name in wonder that night. And when I finally thought he was finished, he whispered, his voice husky and deep:

"Don't even think about sleeping tonight, love..."

And my body hummed back to life.

_Nothing in the world could break us apart. __Right?_

_—_

* * *

**_Author's note :_**

_The very long and awaited and expected and finally... ;D_  
_I could say I am sorry for the slow pacing, but you know, it's kind of hard for me to accept that two strangers just get on it right away, I mean... I don't know, it's not very...uhh... well I don't know! I need some sort of connections?_

_I hope you guys like it, _

_I love ya'all! :D like, very very much!_


	21. Lovely Jinx

_—_

* * *

_— __Intentions —_

* * *

**21# - Lovely Jinx**  
—

_"True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about but few have ever seen."  
— F. De la Rochefoucault_

_—_

* * *

— _U. Takumi_

* * *

The shy sunrise pulled me out of my slumber the next morning. Not wanting to open my eyes just yet, I laid still, feeling the soft mattress and fluffy comforter covering me. It felt warm and I relished in my lazy waking-up, before I realized that something was missing.

Effort notwithstanding, and with one eye half open, my mild fear flew away. A slow smile was spreading on my face at the lovely vision that greeted me.

She was standing in front of my room's window bay that faced me, wearing my button down shirt and possibly nothing else underneath. The creamy and heavy curtains —that I never bothered with_—_ were pulled away, letting dawning rose and golden hue paint the room in their soft glow.

But I should mention that what struck me most wasn't the soft shade of the stunning view, although it was, indeed, dauntingly resplendent.

It was her.

She shifted, and right before she turned around, I closed my eyes back, my smile dropping to a natural expression. It was such a childish move to feign sleep, and I had no apparent reason to. It just felt like the right thing to do.

Her shadow moved over me, and I felt the bed dip.

"..."

It was hard to keep the deception playing on. I forced my breathing to come out as steady and slow as possible, though my heart was wildly beating in my chest. A smile dangerously threatening to spill was silently bit back with conscious ardor.

"... Usui?" She cautiously murmured.

I didn't answer.

Her voice was a hint steadier when she kept on.

"...T...Takumi? Are you awake?"

God, it was hard not to smile. The uncertainty in her voice was so cute, and the way she spoke my name, I could only imagine her slight discomfort etching her cheeks pink.

The bed shifted again as she edged closer. I could hear her irregular breathing, and damn, I was really curious as to what she was planning to do.

Ever so lightly, her index finger came to brush my jawbone, the touch surprising me and breaking my regular breathing into a superficial sharp one. Stillness surrounding us, she froze for a second, right in time so I could regulate my breathing pace back to normal.

A shaky breath escaped her lips, her fingertips grazing my skin.

Damn, damn and damn. She was so fucking cute. My hand hidden under the pillow clenched for mind-leverage.

_Don't smile, don't open your eyes. Breath. Slowly. Steadily._

When she made sure I wasn't stirring, she picked up from where she left off, tracing a path up from my cheek, to under my eyes, following down with the bridge of my nose... Nearing the corner of my mouth...

Reaching my lips, she momentarily stopped, her fingertips trembling.

"...You're asleep, right, Takumi?" She shakily asked, almost to herself.

_Of course, my love._

Her thumb came up, replacing her index finger and trailed the length of my lips over and over again. Sensually, she nudged my lower lip on one side, her other fingers tickling the underside of my chin and neck.

God, I wanted to bite that finger so bad.

Sliding downwards, her hands brushed my neck, and lower.

Adam apple...

_Lower..._

Collarbones, where she traced their sharp edges, a sweet sigh coming off her lips.

When she started to continue even lower, dipping in the middle of my torso, down to my abs, I just couldn't help it anymore and slowly opened my eyes.

Too focused on where her fingers were touching, she didn't notice me but hell...

She was completely devouring me with those lovely eyes of hers. The shit eating grin that broke on my face was downright bliss at seeing her feasting on my body that way.

_She was enjoying this, huh?_

When she reached the comforter —that unfortunately was wrapped around my lower body—, she made her way back up, her palms brushing the expanse of skin she had skimmed with her fingertips earlier.

Until she reached the base of my neck.

And saw that smug grin on my face.

"..."

"UH?!"

She jumped out of the bed, caught her feet in a pillow, and fell back.

"What the hell... Damn it!" She swore, and cursed a few more.

Then she jumped back up and locked her wide eyes with mine.

Accusingly pointing her finger at me, she stammered out. "Freaking Usui! D-...Don't tell me..."

Shit-eating grin was my only answer to all her questions.

"...Oh God... No..." She stared at me with disbelief, her jaw gaping.

She started to stand up but I caught her before she could, pulling her down with me. Landing on my chest, I locked her there.

"By any means, please, continue."

My voice came out low and husky, rougher than I had expected, making her blush intensify. Then she pounded on my chest with her tiny fists as she reprimanded me.

"Stupid! Do you really... Enjoy teasing me... That much?!"

Typical Misaki.

I loudly laughed with delight, rolling her in my tight embrace as she squealed.

Swinging her under me, I then took my time with her while she cursed a little, but gasped my name much more.

_—_

* * *

— _A. Misaki_

* * *

"Feeling sore?" He asked, albeit too innocently as he turned on the stove, planning to make breakfast for two.

"What nonsense are you spouting.."

I followed him, walking to the stool on the counter facing the kitchen. He was only wearing his dark boxers, his slender and toned form on display right in front of my eyes. Couldn't he put on some clothes on or something before coming out here? I dejectedly sighed, my gaze resting on anywhere but his delicious body. I, then, mindlessly jumped on a stool.

"Ugh—," a soft whine escaped me, before I rightly clamped my hand on my mouth, stifling it.

Blushing, I realized that he meant just _that _kind of soreness. Indeed, sitting wasn't going to be very... comfortable anymore.

"I mean, uh, I'm very well," I forced a practical smile, swallowing the pain of my aching muscles.

He only grinned knowingly.

"Yeah, sure."

I tsked.

"So..." he leisurely intoned. "How about you move in here?"

"...What? Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere," he shrugged. "Live with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He accompanied this with a plate of warm and crusty toasts, jam and omelet. I looked at the food with a new eye.

"Are you bribing me with food, Usui Takumi?"

His head dipped, and he flashed that puppy face on me. My fork speared a piece of omelet, before I pointed it at him.

"This." I emphasized, "Will not work."

He leant in and took the piece in his mouth with a victorious grin. And ever so slowly started to chew, as if to prove a point.

I scowled.

He grinned.

"Why not? You'll get to eat wonderful food, see that city view you love so much every. single. day, and... Bonus..."

"Bonus?..." I could foretell I would want to hit him for his next words. I didn't understand why it didn't cross my mind to cut him short before he could utter them.

"You'd get to touch me. _Feel me._ Daily."

He said all of that with a crooked grin, before he placed a peck on my lips and pulled back to the stove.

"Enjoy the food for the time-being, love."

I think my mouth gaped so wide it must've looked utterly comical.

"Crazy stupid Usui..." I muttered, making sure his back faced me. And then, I couldn't help but smile at the prospect.

We were into our breakfast when the doorbell rang. In a same motion, our gazes met with curiosity.

Who could ask for Usui on a week-end day, and above all, this early in the morning?

He slid off his stool. "I'm gonna get it," he worded. I quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait, you practically have no clothes on," I remarked indignantly, grossed out.

He chuckled. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does, I'll go instead. You should just go put on some proper clothing and..."

"I'm not sure I want you to go, dressed as you are either..." He suggestively murmured, his forest eyes raking over my form. I had his button up shirt and some of his boxers that almost reached my knees whereas he only had... his... boxers... And it didn't float on him as much as it did on me.

It was rather... Very, very form fitting on him.

I fiercely reverted my eyes back to his, ashamed that I unconsciously ogled at him again.

He bit the corner of his lower lips, watching my reaction with his damn complacent and smug expression. As if he were saying _'You can have a taste whenever you want, you know?...'_

What the hell was I imagining? I wanted to slap myself.

Hard.

"Anyway... Hurry up," I blurted, leaping to the door with haste. I only heard his low and husky laugh in response.

The doorbell resounded in the empty entryway once more, and it yanked me out of my thought. Even I, for my part, wouldn't have had that much patience with a doorbell, I smiled internally.

A quick glance at the door's peephole and I gasped with surprise, before swinging the door open after unlatching the security lock.

"Hinata?! What are you..."

The brunet's eyes widened when he took me in, and even more when he appraised my appearance.

"...Misaki... What... Don't tell me..."

He grabbed me by the shoulders, before embracing me.

"Thank God, you're safe."

I confusedly patted his shoulders as he kept strangling me in his hold.

"What is all the fuss about?" I asked in a muffled voice. "And let me go, I can't breathe, Hina..."

He pulled away, "Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked, starting to inspect my arms, hands, face... And landed on my bruised wrists. It only stung a little, through it didn't look so good. But really, the swelling was only shallow.

"That bastard..." Hinata cursed under his breath. I gasped, stunned by the sweet Hinata swearing. When he started to push through the door, wanting to barge in, I shifted, blocking him.

"Wait wait, what are you doing here? It's Usui's apartment, here..."

"Usui?" Strong arms wrapped over my waist. Usui. The now properly-dressed blonde head nuzzled the nape of my neck with his nose, inhaling my hair. He was hell of possessive, wasn't he?

"Why don't you call me by my name, just as you did so many times, _last night_..."

Before I knew it, Hinata bolted inside, tearing Usui from me as he shoved him face first against a nearby wall. Handcuffs were used, albeit too forcefully than they should've been as I stood there, disbelieving.

Seething, Hinata growled with clear disgust a speech to Usui that managed to freeze me cold.

"You're under arrest for suspicion of indirect murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court."

_ —_

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_... ;)_

_I think I already know how you guys are going to respond, I'm sure! :P  
By the way! Is there anyone here also on Wattpad? If so, give me your user name so I can contact you there! I'm just starting there :D !_


	22. Written Knife

—

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**22# - Written Knife**  
—

_"Realization hits you several times until you can't get up__."  
— D. Turney_

_—_

* * *

— _A. Misaki_

* * *

"Well," Usui laughed, albeit heartily. "Lock the door before you leave the apartment, Misa..." he said, without an ounce of worry. As his mouth opened once more to speak, Hinata shoved him into the doorway with controled temper.

"Move," he injected, mild furor etched onto his features.

Panic started to well up inside of me, constricting my heart in plain fear.

"Wait!" I yanked on Hinata's elbow. "What are you doing? What on Earth is happening?!"

"You heard me, he's accused of—..."

"On what grounds?! Do you even have an arrest warrant?!" I bit out.

His earlier concerned tone towards me sharpened. "I'm on the job, I have no time for your individual concern, Misaki," he pronounced disapprovingly.

My grip on him got tighter, before I spotted Usui's bright smile behind Hinata's scowl. _Why the hell was this idiot even smiling in his current circumstances?_

"It's alright, Misaki," Usui added with a light tone. "Just don't forget to lock the door. The—..."

He got dragged forwards in the middle of his sentence, crossing the door with Hinata pushing right behind him.

"The keys are in my jacket," he said, his voice reaching me before the door slammed on them. I wanted to yank it open and drag them both back here, but Hinata's behavior was strangely making me feel on edge. Restless, I started to pace around in his vast living room, around the large table.

That was, until my eyes fell on his laptop.

—

* * *

— _U. Takumi _

* * *

"Do you recognize this article?"

"I will not answer any questions until I have consulted my attorney," I tiredly worded for the umpteen time. My voice was as lax and confident as it could be, though I felt like I was in deep shit.

The tough looking police officer sighed once again.

Deep and serious shit.

"Fine, you have ten minutes."

"Thank you," I murmured. I didn't want to comment on how thick his skull was about the phone call thing, as it would probably drown me deeper in the sea of troubling troubles I was in.

I dialed my boss private phone. A glance upward and the tough looking policeman was still staring down at me, his bulky arms crossed over his wide chest. His eyebrows rose when our gaze met, as if meaning: _"Did you expect me to give you privacy?"..._

Impatiently biting the inside of my cheek, my fingers tapped on the flimsy table in front of me until my call was answered.

"Yes, Takumi? Do you know that we are currently on a week-end da—..."

The plastic chair squeaked when I sluggishly shifted upright. "I need my lawyer. Like... Now."

"Good Lord, you're finally taking your legal case into consideration!" he exclaimed before a small silence ensued. "Only... I am afraid that your case is being transferred out of our firm's hand."

I tried to keep my features clear, though a frown was warmly welcomed by my sanity. Swallowing, I faked indifference.

"What do you mean?"

He slightly hesitated. "It's... Well, your previous lawyer said he couldn't put up with you, in some ways... So he gave your case to an affiliated company."

"And... When was I _supposed_ to be notified of this _major_ change?"

A shuffling of documents could be heard over the line. "About a week ago, I believe."

"I see. So that's why I am aware of it only right now, _Sir._" I chuckled with clear aversion. "I'm currently initiating custodial interrogation. And I believe I am in need of judicial counseling, don't you agree?" I asked in a conversational tone.

Ushered orders to his secretary were faintly heard in the background.

"Of course," he replied, and I laughed at the obvious irony. _Of course, _he couldn't deny that. "I will contact the branch right away. I will see that they pick a decent one, so brace yourself. Don't say a word and wait for the day." His tone was suddenly grave. "Don't fail me."

"It certainly goes both way, Sir."

The line was cut short, beeps resounding in my ears in such a final way that I felt the weight of the world back on my shoulder. I dejectedly lowered my phone from my earshot, my eyes slowly bracing for what awaited me.

"Are you done yet?" Bulky-policeman asked with mock amusement.

"I suppose so."

"Let's resume, then." He gave a pointed look back at the article laying on the table. The article I wrote weeks ago. "Do you recognize this article?"

"I will not answer any questions until I have consulted my attorney," was my only answer for the rest of the day.

—

Spending a night in jail waiting for my lawyer wasn't exactly nice. Being woken up by a nudge of a policeman's foot was even worse.

"Wake up, your lawyer is waiting for you."

Still haggard and stiff from the sitting posture I slept in, my hand immediately came to rub my face. I wished to stay a little longer with my sweet Misaki I've dreamt of, but this luxury was seemingly denied from my rights.

The acute sound of his bunch of keys dangling made me cringe as he unlocked the cell.

"Get up, hurry, I have other things to tend to."

I slowly stood up, taking support on the railing. "Where are the restrooms?"

I emerged five minutes later, after a splash of fresh water to properly wake me up. He, then, led the way to the previous interrogation room before locking the door as he left.

An inquisitive gaze quietly watching me as I made my entrance, a tall man was sitting in the chair I occupied the day before. Looking through thick rimmed glasses, violet eyes perused me with hawk-like inspection.

"Sit," he curtly said. I obeyed, but mainly because standing was such a hassle right then.

He held his hand forward. "Sōtarō Kanō, your defense attorney."

"Usui Takumi," I shook his hand. His grip was firm, and somewhat severe.

"Now that niceties are compassed, let us discuss the main issue at hand. Your previous lawyer was incompetent." He paused for speech enhancement. "I am not. You will listen to anything I say, and you will do everything I tell you to. In return, you will get to win this case. Do you understand?"

I yawned, stretching my tensed limbs. "Yes, I guess?"

"Keep this behavior and I'm out of the door right this minute."

I stiffened, my eyes blinking and wide open. "Pardon me?" I choked, stifling my chuckle in a cough.

"I have no time to lose with ungrateful beings." He coldly glared, and motioned to stand up and leave.

"Wait, wait, my apologies," I quickly worded. He stared at me for a few seconds, before rigidly sitting back down on his chair.

"Do this once more and you will spend an additional night in cell, waiting for another attorney that would be willing to represent you."

Maybe he was what I needed. No bullshit, no sugarcoating and no patience. Only a freezing cold persona. Correction: he was what I needed to win this case. I curtly nodded, and he started giving me insight on my own data folder that, until then, I hadn't ever seen.

"I need information. There's barely anything in the file I got from your case. It's only for an extensive favor that I took it with me," he outrightly declared. "Here's the witness and exhibit list on the prosecutor's side. I want to know who they are, how are they related to you, and most especially to the case."

"What about the custodial statement, though?"

"It's already taken care of." I blinked in shock. How did he do that? I hadn't even been interrogated at all.

My jaw flexed, and I watched the individual in front of me in a new eye.

"Who are you?"

He smirked. "Just your average defense attorney." He answered to that as if any attorney could walk into a policestation, snap his fingers and get his arrestee out. Who was this godsent man?

Neatly black haired, tall form, and fitted suit, he could've been seen as nothing out of the ordinary. Only he carried this quiet aura of rightfulness and dignity, barely noticeable, and yet overwhelming.

"Enough futile blabbering. Here's the list. Libellee iii.3.1 is where you want to look at."

A stapled and thick document was slid to my side. One glance over, and I skimmed through the pages, until I reached the entitled sections.

"We need to get them to our side, so be precise," he said, taking off his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

Strangers' names were listed in rows, my confused mind disbelieving the fact that there could actually be so many people —I had never even met— making testimonies against me.

Nijita Hayase...

Hideki Suzuki...

"I remember interviewing few of them through phone calls, but nothing that you could call offending in any way was discussed." My eyes kept reading the names with perplexed wonder.

"What you believe is harmless can be twisted in statements you wouldn't consider as honest, despite its accuracy. You do know that better than anyone else, I believe." I glanced over and noticed that he had my resumé in his hands. Journalists often played with the truth, after all, and I couldn't help but agree.

Turning to the next page, there was only the end of the list, barely reaching mid page. Only, my eyes didn't gradually read the names.

It didn't.

It jumped right onto a surname in the middle of the remaining list, despite it being concealed among its peers. The lenghty list didn't matter anymore. Highlighted by my conscience, it faded all the other names away.

Had he handed me a plain white paper with this, written right in the middle, it would have delivered the same effect.

Ayuzawa Misaki.

—

* * *

_**Author's note:** _

_;-;_

_Can you guys hear the sound of his heart breaking?_

_Love you people. I didn't know whether I should've updated this story first or my other one. So I just went with the flow x) ! _


	23. Reprisal

—

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**23# - Reprisal  
**

_"An eye for an eye, leaves the whole world blind." _  
_ ― M. Gandhi_

―

* * *

_— A. Misaki_

* * *

Three days had passed, and yet...

"Usui, it's me... Misaki. Please call back when you get this. It's importa―Ugh," I collided against a passerby. "Sorry," I mumbled, before reverting my attention on the phone's voicemail. My finger pressed the end-call button.

I reluctantly put my phone back into my purse and kept on walking straight back home. What was Usui even doing? I heard he had gotten out of the police station two days ago. I even had checked his apartment earlier today, only to find it empty and left cold.

These last three days were wearing me out, making me run on thin hours of restless sleep. As a constant headache was thrumming in the back of my head, I silently put up with it, impatient to finally reach home.

Barely six in the afternoon and here I was, tired as if it were already past midnight. I sluggishly stepped into the elevator and strode to my apartment, closing the door behind me.

"Ah? Suzuna? What are you doing here so early?"

My sister was already cooking, her back facing me as she wordlessly chopped down some vegetables.

"My Uni session finished earlier... I have some free time around," she responded. My phone buzzed in my purse, a spark of hope enlightening my irksome days.

"I see, you're still going to cram school later?" I distractedly asked, my attention focused on the small screen. Seeing as I missed my sister's reply, I gave her a glance. She was wearing her apron over a long sleeved jumper. The warm weather was killing me.

I heavily sighed at the content of the text message. "I need to go out for a while again, don't wait for me."

As fast as I came in, I slipped back into my shoes and shrugged my jacket on to head outside. Phone already to ear, it rang the telltale beeps as I reached for the elevator.

A silky voice ―I very recently became accustomed to― picked the line up when I got inside. Swallowing my exhaustion, I gave out my best alert and business tone.

"Ayuzawa speaking. I will be there in about twenty minutes, Mr. Walker."

_—_

I was losing my precious time.

"Mr. Walker, I am well aware of how to testify the authenticity of these documents."

Gerald Walker, our firm's valued client, eyed Shizuko with a glance heavy with unspoken criticism. She had to step up.

"Misaki, it would truly be better to follow this script. You know how easier that would make it for us." I glared at her, although I knew she was being pressured from both side. Familiar with the difference of power Gerald Walker held compared to me, she had no choice but sustain as best as she could.

Only, there was no thin balance she could maintain right here. I ignored her and focused on the icy blue eyes that was quietly burning holes in my head.

"It is not my obligation to follow through your inkling. And I assure you that the quality of this," I pointed to the script, "is not required for the circumstances."

He sighed, and his fingers smoothed the creases between his brows. His bearing was alike to one someone would have when dealing with a child.

"I didn't foresee your objection over such a small matter, Ms. Ayuzawa. And I am certainly not pleased with your retort. Know that your firm will hear of this, would you keep this charade on."

My fists clenched under the table. Almost imperceptibly, I saw from the corner of my eyes the tall and grey haired body-guard shift the slightest at my gesture.

_For God's sake, I wasn't going to hit a rich heir, no matter how tempting it was!_

My gaze went back to Shizuko's one, her once smart and attentive eyes now coated in fear of reprisal. _Please, don't make this too hard on us, Misaki,_ she silently pleaded.

"Fine," I worded. "Accept my apologies, but I need to rehearse alone."

A smile finally started to light up the raven haired heir's feature. "I'm glad to announce that we can, at last, conclude this meeting, Ms. Ayuzawa."

_—_

It was around 8 P.M when I finally reached my residence's parking lot. After several fruitless calls to Usui, I resigned to let it go for the day, considering to maybe catch up on some well deserved sleep instead. But as soon as I stepped in front of my apartment, an unusual sense of foreboding invaded me.

Something was out of place.

The door wasn't properly locked, and gave way after a flick of the key. Lights out, the room was immersed in the dark, save for the thin trail of light spilling from the Residence's corridor. I switched on the main interruptor, surveying my living room only to find it as it was, earlier today. Reassured, I closed the front door behind me.

Nero came a second after, as I was slipping off my shoes. I bent down to pat his head but he dodged my hand, his fur gliding through my fingertips. Purring, he strolled to the other side of the living room. I left him to his antics, but he toddled back, mewling all the more for my attention.

"What is it, Nero?" I smiled. He paid no heed to my words, and strolled back, feet away before turning his head. It was as if he were checking whether I was following him or not.

His atypical demeanor stirred my curiosity. I followed him and he trailed off to the bathroom's door. Scratching on the painted wood with all his might, he started to mewl again before looking up at me. Unsettled, a heavy feeling of apprehension constricted my lungs.

The sound of something shifting inside made me stand on alert and I opened the door to the waters' room.

It was locked.

"Who's in there? Suzu?"

Everything stilled for a brief moment.

"...Onee-san?... Y..You're back." Her voice was seemingly normal, yet, uncharacteristically wavering.

"Are you alright?" I asked, frowning as I leaned against the door.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." I exhaled the breath I was unconsciously holding back. All about to leave her alone, the little feline hurriedly clawed the hem of my pants before I could move.

He began to frantically mewl again, warning me of an other story. And the slight trembling of my sister's voice I failed to notice a second earlier made me second guess my prior conclusion.

"Can you open the door, Suzu?"

She gasped, too lightly for it to be audible. The feline's ear quirked up and he raked his claws on the door anew.

"... I just need a few minutes, onee-san..."

I pulled on the door handle. "Open the door, Suzu, I need to take something inside."

"Can't it wait a little?..."

"It's important, please," I lied.

"..."

The lock slowly clicked off, but she didn't open the door nevertheless. Slowly making my way inside, she was facing the bathtub, a towel covering her head in the brightly-lit room.

"What are you doing, Suzu?"

She didn't answer, keeping her back facing me.

"Suzu?"

I stepped behind her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She shuddered at the touch.

"..."

Puzzled, I pulled her around to face me.

And blinked.

_No... No, no, no..._

Choking on my own breath.

_There's no way it could have happened..._

She was covered in bruises.

A blooming patch roughly the size of a fist was sprawled on her porcelain skin, all across her cheek. Bloody lip, swollen eyes from crying and crimson-red finger marks branding her jaws; someone or something had dug it's nails into her, tearing her flesh all along her throat.

My voice failed me at the sight, leaving me speechless. She started to tear up at my expression, her puffed eyes painfully welling up.

I instantly held her against me.

_No, no, no..._

"Who... Tell me who..." I whispered in her hair, my voice lost and frozen as she bawled against me. "Why... What happened..." I rasped. As a surge of tears glazed my sight, my throat closed on me. I couldn't finish my sentence, but we both knew what I meant.

I squeezed her trembling frame harder. Little did I know whether it was to comfort her, or myself.

"T-they..." she hiccupped between two words, and barely managed to utter the syllabes before her sobs overtook her. "I-th... hurt me becau...se I tried to...to escape..."

_—_

"Please..." She clung to me with a vise and desperate grip, not wanting to let me go.

"Don't go... Misaki... _Please..._"

Her voice was a broken mess, hoarse and hardly recognizable. And yet she still painfully howled my name as she pleaded me.

"D-don't do this, I don't want you to go... dan..dangerous..."

My mind was shutting her down, craving for violent respite.

"They hurt you. Don't stop me, Suzuna." I forcefully disengaged from her hold, pacing to my room to get a miniature recorder device and a disposable cellular phone. She followed me into the room, wobbling.

"I beg of you, please... please..." She whimpered, sinking down on the door threshold with burning tears streaming down on her face. "L-...let me call Hinata... P-please... Don't do this alone..."

Her words only kindled my anger, making me redirect it towards her.

_Why in the world were she thinking about me when she had already been hurt that bad?...__Why didn't she tell me?... Tell anyone?... WHY?  
_

"Then, why... Why... _WHY_ didn't_ YOU_ tell Hinata to help you?! _WHY?_" I roared, frenzied at her self-denial. She whimpered at my irate tone, but I was too far gone. Briskly stalking to her, I forcefully grabbed her forearm, yanking her. A cry tore out from her lips.

"What..."

Dumbfounded, I jerked her sleeves up, revealing days-old reddish-mauve hand marks everywhere on her wrists and arms. She recoiled back from my touch.

_Damn..._

"Damn them... _Damn me... _Why didn't I see that before..."

I stormed out of the room with a bundle of clothes and hurriedly changed. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing, running on a wave of blistering rage.

All I could see was red.

_Red. Red. Red._

Tying my hair, I covered my face with my grey hoodie, zipping it to the hilt. The shoe drawer was wrenched open, and I began to search for my sneakers, throwing all the other footwear with wild impatience. Finally landing on them, I mercilessly writhed them on.

"No... Misaki... I'm sorry... _I'm sorry..._" She wrapped her arms around my neck, almost too tightly when considering her current state.

Almost too desperately.

"It's my fault..." She broke down, falling even lower into her misery. "It's all _my fault,_ I'm sorry... _I'm sorry._.." she choked, heaving with dry tears for she had cried so much already. My pure Suzuna was blaming herself instead of the rascals who made her suffer. Instead of blaming me for not helping her. My heart was wounded, wanting to tear out of my throat because of my weakness.

_For all the people she could put the fault on... She keeps on blaming herself, for God's sake... My little sister...  
_

I pulled her to me. "It's NOT _your_ fault! It's _mine._ I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not noticing."

I tapped on her chin, careful not to touch her bruises. "Rest, maybe drink some hot tea, and open the door when I will be back. I'm leaving you the apartment keys." She was a doleful mess, and I cursed myself for not dealing with her injury state any better way than indulge in my own insanity. I quickly went to the kitchen, retrieving a glass of water and diluting two doses of painkiller. "Here, good girl," I murmured as she drank it. I led her to my bed, tucking her under the sheets. She still gripped onto me when I started to stand up.

_But to no avail would she be able to hold me back._

"I will be here before you have the time to call my name, alright?" I weakly smiled. She blinked, trying to stay awake as her mind fogged up with the drug induced haze. Heavy eyelids slowly closing on me, she still fought it until the very end.

"My brave, brave Suzu," I left a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"... Misaki..." she whispered, the name rolling out of her lips and waning in the thin air.

_Akin to a wasted pray._

And with that, I left her, setting up the automatic lock behind my shadow.

_—_

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_Very fast update because I am so excited! It is soon the 2-weeks-holidays and I will probably update this story like MAD! Stay put for next update - on Friday night!  
I hope the story gets a bit clearer for those who expect it to be, and I hope that you do enjoy it...  
_

_On another note, I'm raging mad along with Misaki against those ppl hurting her sister! NO ONE TOUCHES SUZU-CHAN! *growls*  
_


	24. Unveiling

—

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**24# - Unveiling  
**

_"Once you start asking questions, innocence is gone."_  
_―M. Astor_

―

* * *

_— A. Misaki_

* * *

_"...I think they were three..." she hiccupped. "...And followed me after cram school..."_

_"...Always ambushing me... as if they knew where I was..."_

_"Looking for something... They went through my bag..." She stopped, a wince painting her face as her recollections flooded back. "...Through my clothes... but I ran away before they could... do... anything..." _

_"One had bleached hair... black jackets and a silvery necklace... They had... the same outfit..." _

And I stood there in the dark, watching over the careless delinquent trio my sister had described earlier.

"Maybe we should leave." A dark haired one ushered.

The blonde one flapped close his phone screen. "Yeah, she probably won't get out anymore, let's get to the boss."

My eyes narrowed at the mention. Did someone set us as targets?

The last rays of sun were coming to an end as I followed them through several back streets. Stealthily, I matched my steps with their own, just like their shadows would. Perhaps was it a needless precaution for they kept talking on their way, paying no mind to their surrounding.

"Wasn't she cute, though?"

They snickered. "Sure was. I'm sort'a happy we still haven't found _it, _so we can pay 'er another visit later..." The other dark haired one, who had his hair tied up, admitted. I clenched my fists with silent resentment.

The blonde one sighed, his voice quiet in the still air. "Boss is gonna be angry." They took the sharp corner of the passage, and disappeared from my sight.

With a glance, I noted the alleyway's whereabouts they turned at. Their voice was still close, indicating they had stopped walking. I pressed myself against the dirty brick wall, focusing on their conversation.

"...'Told us to wait 'ere."

Furtively leaning into the corner, I surveyed the situation with a brief look, before reclining back. This back street opened on the lit boulevard. But despite this incentive, it didn't give me much hope, as it was deep enough to drown the cry of a person being murdered. I couldn't hold much hope for assistance.

My phone in hand, I dialed the 911 emergency number. The voice of a woman resounded in the dark, making me realize the frenzied pace my heart was beating to.

"911 responding. Please state yo... ―"

A voice triggered my wariness. "―What is this?" I heard one of them say, the sound of his footsteps nearing towards the spot I hid in.

I silently backed from the corner, my heart quivering. My eyes skimmed on the filthy ground, scattered with random junk. I stopped on a large slab of sturdy wood.

_Why couldn't I find a freaking iron rod like in the movies? _

"Diagon alley, 3rd," I whispered to the speaker. "Delinquents are hitting on a woman.. Help..." I gritted my teeth together, making do with that unwieldy weapon.

"What is it, Shiroyan?" One of them called over. Quickly putting my phone down, face first, I left the call run on record.

An harsh smack rose in the air. "Don't call me by my name, asshole," he spat, before coming closer to me. "I swear I saw light coming from here."

I slowly pressed myself against the wall, bracing myself for the next move.

A shadow on the ground grew in proportion as he stepped in. I rose my arms high, the tension in my limbs strung with sheer violence.

_WHACK!_

The deaf sound of the hefty wood colliding with bleached blonde hair rang in the dark, as sharp as a bell chiming in the silence. His body followed down, collapsing in the soil under his weight.

"SHIRO!" His mates yelled.

Split between fear and terror, my feet wouldn't move away.

But I had to run...

_Why won't my body cooperate?!_

All I saw was a flash of fuming dark eyes, before I was crushed against the brick wall, my breath cut short at the impact. My hands shot to his vise-grip on my neck, trying to tear them away.

"Who the hell are yo...―" His eyes scanned over my face, his expression hardening into a menacing scowl.

The other man with short hair came up. "...―She hurt Shiro!" He hissed at his friend.

The hold on my throat tightened, and I savagely dug my nails into his flesh in retaliation. He squeezed, making my vision waver an instant before clearing back. Within leverage, I hurriedly clamped my hands on his forearms. My knee came up, the heel of my shoes strutting out before I madly struck a blow in his crotch.

A furious blow.

"Fucking bitch!" He grunted, throwing me on the ground. The right side of my body crashed on the hard surface. I crawled up as I could with my body going numb, and a sharp pang riddling my left shoulder. Barely up on my knee, I was already yanked away with a jerk, a grip on my hair wrenching me off my feet violently.

"You think you 'smart?" The short-haired one snarled, pulling harder as I winced in pain. My scalp was grimly burning at where he latched onto my hair. Scrambling and kicking, he shut me down with a fisted strike, my teeth tearing my lip open.

_Damn, damn, damn. Not my face!_

I hazily blinked, my body uncooperative as I was shoved down. I gave up on trying to pull away, his weight upon me too heavy to shrug him off. My hand searched for my taser, already set to the highest tension.

"You finally stop' whining, 'uh bitch?" he laughed derisively.

I electro-shocked the daylights out of him.

"Damn prick," I spat, the taste of blood flooding my mouth.

Shuffling shadow moving in the corner of my eyes, I backed away as fast as I could, hobbling against the wall all the while the delinquent with tied hair recovered from getting hit in his low-part.

He took me by the collar of my clothes, before throwing me hard. I angled my head down, protecting it in my fall. When I thrashed down, acute stings washed over me, all along my spine and left side. I felt like my limbs were blown away with a bright and sour, coppery pain.

When he started to aim a straight shot at me, his fist smashed on the stony brick as I rolled over.

"Fuuuck," he bawled, his upper body sagging down. He held his hand to his heart, bending in pain. I pounced up onto him, bashing his head against the brick with a sinister crack.

With three limp bodies lying on the hard and cold ground, I surveyed them, bracing myself against the wall. My head was spinning and all I wanted to do was close my eyes for two full days.

Ten seconds after, and I was yanking the bleached blonde up against the wall, tying his hands behind his back with a ripped cloth. Constricting his lungs with my forearms, he choked deliriously.

"Who the hell is your boss," I growled. He laughed, before looking at me, his head tilted back.

I fisted my hands and struck him. Blood smeared over his face at the hit. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Who the hell is your boss," I slowly repeated. He reclined his head back, probably planning to head-butt me. My palm forcefully wrapped over his throat, slamming his head against the bricks. He grunted in pain.

Yanking his hair up, I held his grey gaze. "Who is your damn boss, _Shiro-san_?" I dangerously demanded.

He kept silent, blood trickling down his nose. A little smile curled his lips, and if I wasn't insane enough, he just pushed me to the very edge of it.

I tasered him out.

When I made sure he was inert, I fished his phone out from his jeans and slipped it into the pocket of my hoodie.

Crawling to my feet, I leaned against the wall as I struggled to stay conscious. Wobbling all along the narrow path, I reached the main streets' pavement, feeling the remaining strength I had wane away.

_Dear Suzu, I've finally avenged you._

I faintly smiled at the thought, before collapsing in the middle of the way. Shocked gasp of the passersby echoed in what was left of my senses, ―finally blacking out.

―

* * *

_— U. Takumi  
_

* * *

My eyes blankly stared at the phone screen. It was still vibrating in my palm. The row of numbers I knew by heart showed up, brightly flashing on the device. Those numbers popped up on my screen every so often lately.

Relentlessly.

She had left plentiful missed call in my log. Numerous messages. And several voice-mails.

Voice-mails and messages I never opened or listened to, because I knew I wouldn't be able to resist to her voice. I couldn't trust myself around her, was I to hear her apologies. Her reasons. Her intentions. How would I react? I was afraid to answer to my own questions, let alone her inquisitive ones.

Thus, I ignored the incoming call.

"Usui Takumi, you have to sign the form," my lawyer said, stirring me out of my aching feelings.

We were standing in the middle of the main reception, in the general State's Court House. Without realizing it, the waiting line behind me increased in length with each minutes I had spent in my thoughts.

"Yes, my apologies," I drawled, my business smile back into place. My gaze crossed with the receptionist's one ―a young woman―, and she shyly smiled back, blushing.

_I miss her blush._

I endorsed the paper my lawyer pointed me to, before turning around as he took care of the finalities. Looking at anywhere but my phone, my gaze wandered around, until I fell on a pair of amber eyes shining with anger.

Anger directed at me.

_Misaki?_

Her hand was crushing her phone in her hand.

_She saw me ignore her call._

Her head whipped around and she turned her back on me. Just as I had turned mine on her by rejecting her call. My heart painfully squeezed, first in pain, and then, with restrained spite when I saw who she was with.

Gerald.

I wanted to drive her out of here. Far from him. Far from the one who wanted me down.

The one who wanted me out of his way, all for my grandfather's will.

He made up the most ludicrous story. I was honored that he took the matter to such extend, solely for my sake.

_Very honored._

My article, motive for a renowned trader's suicide? Truthfully speaking, it might have made him a little less wealthy, but certainly not enough to consider such a silly plot.

And yet, the society believed him. I eyed my lost love's back, her raven hair tied in a low ponytail.

_Do you believe him too, Misaki?_

They started to move as they finished their business here. Gerald paced ahead, his legal team following him with confident strides. A dauntless show, as if they owned the place and were intent to parade their superiority.

She didn't follow him, though, and stood there, alone. When she started to walk, I knew something was wrong. She slightly wobbled in her two inches heels, the start-off of her strides unconvincing to my sight.

She staggered after a step, bumping into a hurried man who almost sent her tumbling down to the wooden floor. He helped her up a bit, and she excused herself.

_What the fuck? _

I immediately started to pace to her, but my lawyer stopped me with a hand on my forearm.

"Documents first, and then you will be free."

"I really have to go, Sir..." I urged him, my eyes not leaving her form as she slowly reached the opposite corridor in faltering steps.

The grip on my arm got tighter. "Fine, go. But I'm done with you, if you do so."

I sighed, my heart feeling restless with worry. Settling with dialing her number, I held the device to my ear, convinced that she would answer in a heartbeat. She looked down at her phone's screen.

Turned around.

Found me in the same spot I last was.

Then, she glared at me.

Those were narrowed ambers, vehement with a hint of hurt and heavy reproaches. But above all... There was defiance.

She cancelled my call.

_Don't even dare,_ her eyes said. _Don't you dare call me, after what you pulled on me, Takumi._

―

* * *

_**Author's note:** _

_I'm sorry... I promised a chapter for friday night.. And it is already past friday... for sixteen freaking minutes... ;-;  
Ahhh, Usui... Aren't you messing up...?_

_I'm eternally grateful for your reviews people. It makes me happy to know you are still following my story =) ! THANKS !_


	25. Do Tell

—A flash update for my lovelies ;)

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**25# - Do Tell**  
—

_"Because even the smallest of words can be the one to hurt, or save someone." _  
_ ― N. Takaya_

_—_

* * *

— _A. Misaki_

* * *

Finally done with Gerald Walker's demands that morning, I moved onto my next client whom I had scheduled an appointment with, in one of the Court House's interview room. Difficultly striding through the corridors, I straightened my back, the simple gesture already straining my injured spine.

A couple of representatives passed by. I forced myself to look casual.

_Casual._

My stiff legs tried to relax as much as they could, despite the fact that my heels bit on my sprained ankles with each steps.

_Casual_, I internally winced, wanting to cry.

I held the tears back, clenching my teeth together.

The past days had been so heavy, both physically, and on the mental aspect. The altercation had left me so many bruises. I wasn't sure I could possibly withstand them with my daily routine. All for a phone that didn't give me a name to blame upon; only a single and unclear hint: _Keys._

And it expectedly took Suzuna a great deal of effort to tend to my wounds, —wounds she cursed herself for.

_Always the guilty one, wasn't she?_

I just couldn't bear showing her my shattered mind. Thus, instead of crying in her arms, I held her in mine.

Then, came Gerald Walker and the requirement he expected from his witnesses. Should he have noticed my current state, he paid no heed to it.

I bitterly chuckled, my eyes downcast to the timbered floor.

Nonetheless, what hurt me the most wasn't the throbbing bruises sprawled on the top of my left spine, running down to my midriff. It wasn't my dislocated left shoulder either —or the sharp cut on my lip.

It merely was the overwhelming humiliation of worrying —desperately— for absolutely _nothing_.

_He _was fine. _He _was alright. And _he_ didn't think that _I_ was worthy of knowing so.

As though my crushed body wasn't enough, he made my spirit fall apart, leaving me with nothing but my own troubles. Over the past months, Usui Takumi had become my constant support.

_How nice was it, to find out that your safe ground just cracked open under your feet, when you were already down on your knees?_

"Misaki!" came a voice I'd probably never forget.

_How long had it been since I last heard it?_

I kept on walking, the door to the appointment room scarcely feet away.

"Misaki," he called out once more, the sound of his steps faltering as he reached closer. He tentatively motioned to pull me by my shoulder.

_I could feel his presence from miles away. _

I whirled around before he could. My heart swelled at his sight; sharp jawline, fresh and messy blonde hair, and seemingly shining green orbs. He was still looking as good as ever. Almost, if it weren't for the concealed dull spark in his eyes.

"Don't touch me."

His hand fell at my warning, the faint smile he wore sharing the same fate. When he noticed my bruised lip, his fingers came up to pull my chin into view. I brushed his hand away with a dismissive whisk.

"Mind your own damn business." I derisively said, angling my head away from his touch.

Emerald slits narrowed at my tone. His voice was like melted honey, though his expression turned hard and was barely contained. Nowhere as sweet and smooth as his voice hinted it to be.

"Your business is mine, too."

I gave him a mocking chuckle. "How can _my_ business be yours when _yours_ is none of my concern... huh?"

He slightly jerked back, his jaw clenching.

I continued. "I have something for you." I fumbled in my bag, retrieving his apartment's keys before shoving them against his chest. He confusedly looked at me. I shrugged. "Be careful of your surroundings, you never know what people would do for those damn _keys_," I warned him, before pacing away.

_Like assaulting someone's family in order to get those._

He wrapped his hand around my wrist, dragging me to another room, doors away.

"—Usui... Usui! Stop!... " I tried to break free of his hold, but my body was too sore to fight back. Figuring that I'd hurt less by getting dragged along, I just followed him with fretting retorts. "Are you out of your mind?" I ushered, giving out quick glances at the surrounding people.

I scowled, wanting to hit him, to beat him up for his ways. I missed him so much and all he had done was thoroughly ignore me until today. And now, he was acting like he owned me, when clearly, he had forsaken me.

Tossing me in the small room without a word, he quickly followed after me, blocking the door with his frame. It was empty, save for a table and a set of chairs taking up the enclosed space.

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the door, waiting. Seconds ticked in heavy silence, the overflow of unspoken contempt drowning us.

"I need explanation, Misaki," he reminded me through gritted teeth. "Who hurt you?"

_It had been a long week without you, and yet... I didn't think we'd talk under such circumstances... _The faint smile curling my lips was sheer bitterness.

I stepped in the middle of the room, to the wooden desk.

"What is there to say..." I slowly worded, facing him. The bitter feeling turned into full-ledged anger. "You just go on and ignore me just like you've been doing the past week. You were doing a great job at it!"

My taunt didn't go deaf on his ears. His jaw wound tight, he ran a hand through his thick, blonde hair in a gesture I came to know too well.

Quiet frustration.

"Now, move, I have business to attend." I spat, pacing to the door he obstructed. He unwrapped his arms, ready to manhandle me.

"... Don't you dare touch me." I stepped back to my initial spot.

My reactions were tugging hard on his patience —it seemed— because a tight smile lined his lips with difficulty. He very slowly exhaled a long, long and heavy sigh.

"Can't you just tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I can," I simply stated as he studied me.

His eyes stopped on the base of my neck, then knowingly reverted to mine. "But you won't."

"I won't, indeed."

Shifting, he cleared his throat. "Who hurt you?"

_Damn him..._

I leapt and tackled him against the door. All the while the sudden move prickled my sore muscles, his body slammed on the door's wood, a short gasp escaping him. Despite it all, his gaze never strayed from mine.

"_You_ hurt me." I choked out.

One of his hand came up, and he held me close. I fisted his shirt's collar. Instead of constricting the hold, I found myself lost in the depth of his forest's gaze. His thumb firmly smeared the make-up that concealed the bluish red bruise on my cheek. My eyes dampened on the spot.

_He saw through the cheap attempt I made to seem alright._

"I hurt you," he slowly repeated, his voice unsteady. He bent down, his mouth softly pressing on my trembling lips.

His eyes were searching, and he pulled back only inches away from me.

"Is it still hurting?" He murmured, his breath faning on my skin.

I slapped him. But apparently, I wasn't fast enough. He caught my hand mid-air before it could clash against his head. His temper broke right then.

"Don't you think that you hurt me too?" He asked, the emerald of his eyes darkening. "Don't you realize I've felt betrayed too, when I saw you on that damn list?! You testified against me!" He stormed, his face revealing the frustration he had kept inside.

_Funny how we both fought each other when all we needed was a semblance of peace._

His hand shot out, firmly holding my shoulders. "You were supposed to always stand by me, Misaki..." He shook me, pain flooding all over my upper-body. "Why are you siding with _him_, out of all people?..."

He froze, realizing his forceful manners when I couldn't stifle the wince that tore out of my throat. All that was left of his voice was a low murmur. "Let me see."

His hands frantically came to open my blouse, popping the buttons open. I stopped him in his track, my hands tightly gripping his.

"No! Stop, Usui!... I told you tha—..."

His hot mouth fell on mine, drowning my next words.

"If you won't shut up, I will make you," he growled, his fingers resuming their path down my blouse.

"You know what... You're a—..." My swear got interrupted by his hands cupping my cheeks, locking me into an urgent and binding kiss. Biting. Licking. Taking.

Giving.

When he tore away, I could faintly taste my own blood on my lips. I shakily exhaled, and he slipped his tongue inside. Taking control of my mouth, he burned hot and needy; the tense anger and week worth longing only making the fire grow brighter.

But in contrast, when he slid my jacket off, unwrapping my shirt down my arms, his hands were so gentle. Ever so carefully, as to not hurt me.

"Tell me. Where did they touch you?"

"Why do you even care," I hissed, yanking on the shirt fabric to cover my bare and bruised skin.

"Won't you stop running your smart mouth, Misaki?" His thumb skimmed on my lower lip, before he pulled my chin to him, dropping a wet kiss on my mouth. "I'm going to murder the bastard who did this to you, and when the time comes, you will be my lawyer," he quietly chuckled with dark humor.

"I already beat them up," I retorted with defiance.

His eyebrows lifted with surprise. "...And you didn't tell me?"

"How the hell could I tell you when you wouldn't answer to my call?!" I gasped, astounded by his words. I pushed him off me. "Take your goddamn _keys _and leave me alone, they almost killed my sister!"

"...What?..." he worded, cut short in his passionate embrace. "_My_ keys... Suzuna... _Your _family?... Because of... Me.. _you_..."

"Who else?..." I swiftly buttoned back my clothes. He was still rooted to his feet, similar to a Greek statue frozen in elegance, stupor sculpted on his features. Eventually, he came back to life in a flash. A last roared word clearly resounded in my head before he took off the room, the door slamming behind him.

Akin to a furious whirlwind.

_"Gerald!"_

—

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Thank you for the feedbacks! _

_I am very pained to hear that my plotline is getting confusing. I came to the conclusion that it's because of the time gap between when Misaki got into the brawl and when she saw Usui, days later after it. I shouldn't have done such a transition, I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience... I will see that I (try to) correct it when I will be doing minor editing to the completed story.  
_

_In the meantime, bear with me, and I hope it is getting clearer. May you still follow the plotline without too much struggle._

_Thank you for reading, my fellows! _

_PS: Next update on Tuesday :)_


	26. Glassy Hearts

—

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**26# - Glassy Hearts**

_"The soul becomes dyed with the color of its thoughts."  
―M. Aurelius_

―

* * *

_— A. Misaki_

* * *

One day after he literally _kissed_ me goodbye, I didn't hear from him anymore. No texts, no calls. Absolutely nothing. But at this point, I felt tired of his passivity, tired of trying to make things alright when it wasn't worth the constant fight. It was a battle fought by two, and without him, I felt overwhelmed and lost.

Alone and giving up.

My sister's health was my sole focus now. The past days, I had been feeding my own mother excuses to keep Suzuna away from home. Would she see how bad her daughters were bruised, she'd probably faint on us, and I couldn't allow the last member of our family to break down because of us.

Although my sister appeared to feel much better, I knew that it was only a facade. Even if her bruises were fading, the nightmares that shook her every night didn't recede in intensity and frequency. Taking a day off to tend to her after the bloody night she underwent, she was lulling to a recovering nap in the late morning, after last night's insomnia. Then, her phone buzzed.

The screen flashing an upcoming message, I naturally reached for it, curiosity having the best of me.

_Usui._

I unlocked the phone's screen to check what he had sent. She had three missed calls of the same recipient, and when I started to open the first text, another one popped up.

_'I need to speak to you as soon as possible. Please, call me back.'_

_'I'm free anytime. Don't hesitate, thank you.'_

Seriously? He had put Suzuna in great danger already, how dare he intend to pull her deeper into it? Getting my own phone from my jeans pocket, I wanted to call him and demand explanations. There was no way I would let my sister near him after everything that had transpired over the past weeks.

And yet, I found my fingers lingering over Suzuna's screen.

_'What's your problem?'_ They wrote on their own belief.

I scanned the text for a long moment, the cursor blinking on and off rhythmically. Suzuna wouldn't speak that way to him.

Changing the content, I plopped down in the sofa as I wrote. _'What's it?'_

I erased it. _'What is it that you need, Usui-san?'_

Much better, I bitterly grinned, sending it. How low would I stoop for our own good? Closing my eyes, the phone chimed a few seconds later, an impending call silently waiting for me to take it. I kept my eyes closed until it the vibrations faded away.

_'I can't call you right now, but messages are alright.' _I deceitfully notified.

He quickly replied, _'Alright. Is your sister there?'_

_'Do you need to speak to her, Usui-san?'_

_'Quite the contrary. Please, can you keep this between us?' _My heart fell at the mention. What was left of my heart cracked a little more. Coming from him out of all person, such words hurt. But at this point...

My fingertips shaking, I typed, _'Of course. What do you need?'_

_'For you to be my witness. I know what happened to you. It's not much to do, but it will be of considerable help if you could.'_

My teeth clenched. I wouldn't let him use her. I didn't care if he had used me, played with me or even trashed me. As long as my family would stay safe, out of harm's range. I had to keep it smart.

_'Excuse me, I will reply later, my sister is coming,'_ I lied before blocking his number away. Methodically, I deleted the text one per one, leaving no hints of any of our deceptive text exchange.

_Secrets were heavy._

Leaving the phone on the counter, I positionned it exactly where I initially took it. Softly, my figure crossed the living room to my own room. The door quietly clicked open, and I leaned on its wooden frame for a bit. Coming to the bed's side, I bent down to take a better look at her, brushing her damp hair behind her ear.

_Secrets were necessary._

A light exhale came out of her parted lips, her sleeping expression the most peaceful I'd seen lately. I wouldn't let him ruin this.

**—**

Three days flowed by, the crushed routine I had followed until now slowly settling back in place. The false sense of security was a cheap comfort **—**that I still held onto nevertheless, albeit desperately. When I made it home, it was already late, the night stretching on the remaining time left of the day.

"It's been awhile since Usui have come here, nee-san," my sister passively remarked out of the blue, her gaze plain and almost empty.

_When would the spark in her eyes stir back to life? _

"Is he coming anytime soon?"

I feigned a frown at her random query, slowly edging away from her as she finally looked my way. The silence was heavy and strained, the many unspoken things lying in our shadows pulling us down.

Every interactions I had, lately, made me feel a little emptier. So many days had passed like this. How could I make it up to her? I didn't know, no matter how hard I thought about it. All I wanted was her safety, and surely, she knew that as well.

"Why do you ask?" I asked with duplicite carelessness. I knew I was threading on dangerous waters.

"He told me he wanted to talk to me, but he never replied to any of my message after that."

How could he, after all? I silently deemed with irony. "I don't know, we don't talk much anymore."

She didn't say anything, her speech muted ever since the day I lashed out on her.

Ever since the day she had gotten assaulted.

She kept gazing my way, seemingly unable to give up either speaking or leaving the discussion at that. Ambers eyes so alike to mine following my every move, I turned my back on her, unknowingly enclosing her back into the cage I put her into.

**—**

The nightfall plunged my apartment in welcomed darkness. I was nestled on a chair with my leg crossed, my cat resting on my lap. Mindlessly, my palms were running up and down the silky fur of the feline, his purrs of content satisfaction echoing in the emptiness. Temples pressed against the cold window pane, my mind was lost in the city night's view. I couldn't sleep, the heaviness weighing on my heart making me suffocate in my respite. Suzuna was already sleeping in my room, oblivious to my hidden and recent struggle.

Two A.M and knocks sharply resounded against the heavy door. My head whipped at the source of the interruption as Nero slid down from me. Following him in his shadow, I ambled to the entryway.

A damn visitor in the middle of the night.

I yanked the door open after a quick glance at the judas' eye.

_—_

* * *

_— U. Takumi_

* * *

"Mis—..." I started to speak, but her look had me stupefied.

She looked awfully ghastly. Severe dark circles were underneath her eyes and her complexion was too pale to be deemed healthy.

"What do you want?" Defiance coated her voice with unwelcome vibes. She leaned against the door's threshold, with more fatigue than deliberate nonchalance. Speechless for a moment, words were stuck in my throat, unable to express themselves. Until I remembered the main reason I came here for.

"I need to see Suzuna... Is she in here?" I eventually asked, hurry and worry both embed in my tone. She must've sensed it, because her eyes slanted on the spot at me.

"Yes, she is. And she doesn't need to see you," she let out, dismissing my concern over her.

I started to take a stride inside, but she stepped up, blocking me in the middle of my motion.

She carefully repeated in a warning hiss. "She _doesn't_ need to see you."

"What is she doing?"

"What do _sane_ people do at two in the morning?.. Sleeping. Don't you dare disturb her," she stepped ahead once again, akin to a ferocious tiger protectively strolling over her territory.

I eyed her down, my mind highly sensitive to her health and physical strain rather than the main reason I came here for.

"What about you? Aren't you a supposedly _sane_ person, too?"

She didn't reply.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Misaki? Or are you as_ insane_ as I am?" I blithely hinted, through both of us weren't in the mood for smiles.

Her glare intensified. "I was sleeping. But you barged in and woke me up." Redirecting the blame on me, she stepped back to slam the door on my nose.

Following her in her retreat, my fingertips lifted her chin up as I promptly neared her. Her eyes were holding mine, burning with bright fire. With sizzling challenge.

"Clearly, you weren't sleeping," I smirked.

She brushed me off. "Go away, Usui."

I followed her inside, not caring anymore about her stubborn refusal. When my gaze landed on the couch —covered with a pillow and comforter— it all became clearer.

"You're sleeping on the couch?"

"Seriously. Why do you even act like you care?" She surged with a hint of mockery.

I grabbed her arm, tugging on it for her attention. Turning around, she faced me as I spoke. "Why are you so obstinate to assume that I don't care about you?"

"In fact, I care so much that I—," I bent down and hauled her up over my shoulder, "—am going to see that you sleep properly, in a bed." She started to beat her tired fists on my upper back, making more damage to herself than on me. When she realized that I was leading her to her own room, she stopped, frozen.

"Don't..." Her voice softened to a whisper. "Suzuna is finally sleeping... Leave her alone. Please. Just leave me on—..."

"—Fine. If your bed is taken..." I grabbed her key house in the bowl near the entry way and carried her out. "Then, I'll be more than happy to _take_ you in mine."

The door automatically locked behind us and she remained unmoving on my shoulder. Beyond doubts, she had lost her will to keep up her pretense with me. She was as exhausted as she looked, if not more.

We rode the elevator in silence, before she muttered a small "I can walk alone, it's uncomfortable."

I let her down, holding her body close to mine. She let herself go limp against me, leaving me be her support as I embraced her in my arms. Her scent overwhelmed me with memories that seemed so far away from now. Hold on tight, love. I pressed her closer to my heart.

My head leaned on hers, my eyes closing at the proximity. "Did we age a year or two during the past weeks?" I quietly asked.

"Hmh," she gave out a drained hum of approval.

The lift finally opened on my floor with a clear ring. Still, she stood inert in my arms. Leaving a small kiss in her hair, I carried her up again. This time, she was enveloped in my arms, her head resting in the crook of my neck. A little sigh escaped her lips.

"Why the sudden change of attitude?" I murmured with a small smile, lulling her to my apartment.

Her eyes were closed, relishing in the stolen moment.

Ephemeral solace.

"I feel like I can only be myself with you, after all."

And I knew what she meant as I felt the same way she did.

"Only you," my lips brushed her nose.

Her fingertips came up to my cheek and she gazed up at me. Ambers eyes I missed so damn much —even though they coursed through my mind every single time I closed my eyes. Flecks of gold were reflected in her expressive orbs, and once again, they managed to draw me in. She gave me a long inspection, her feelings gathering in that pool of swirling honey.

"I missed you, Takumi," she murmured at last.

My heart swelled up at her words like fireworks in a warm summer night. The sudden burst of joy instantly filled the recent emptiness, making my boldness recover.

"I didn't miss you, though," I voiced.

She stiffened in my hold, her eyes flicking downwards in shame. She had just opened up her feelings to me, after all. I stopped in my tracks, the door to my penthouse already wide open.

"I mean, you were always on my mind, in my heart." I chuckled, and bent down for a kiss the same quality of our sweetest one...but even sweeter.  
"How can I miss you when you've never been gone?"

—

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_This was originally planned to be a lemon but... I just got engrossed in the speech and convo, it all became so sweet.. I couldn't break the gentleness of the moment for steaminess, I'm sorry!... I love the fluff so much! ughhh... They're so lovelies together... *wants to cry in heartfelt feelings*_

_Sometimes, I love to think that they actually exist, and love each other so much... *sighs*_

_Thank you for following my story, and I hope to see you ...friday for next update ! :D_


	27. Sweet Rise

_—_

* * *

_— __Intentions —_

* * *

**27# - Sweet Rise  
**_—_

_"Life is one grand, sweet song. So start the music."  
―R. Reagan_

_―_

* * *

_— U. Takumi_

* * *

Waking up to the feel of her was the best way to start the day. It had been such a long time, I smiled, watching her sound sleeping face. She snuggled against me, my muscular arm serving her as pillow probably not as comfortable as she made it appear to be. My eyes drowsily scanned the room, stopping on the alarm clock. Chances were, she had already missed her first work appointments.

Kissing her forehead, I silently shuffled from the bed, leaving her amidst the fluffy white pillow and comforter. Glancing up at her, she was still deep asleep.

I headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Water splashing on my face, I felt my lips tugging in a smug smile.

_What was I supposed to do already? _

Ah, work. I had work to catch up. Still shirtless, I moved out toward the living room. The warm sunrise brightened the whole penthouse and heated my path with its rays. Intent on reading some reports, I put on my reading glasses, but my heart was obviously elsewhere. My feet redirected me to the kitchen. Pulling out a box of pressed orange juice out of the fridge, I poured some in a clear glass before finding my way back to my sleeping beauty.

She was curled around my pillow, holding it tight in her arms. My white T-shirt and white boxers were making her look like an angel in all that fluff. As if to keep my scent close to her, her nose nuzzled on my pillow... She muttered something unintelligible, pouting ever so slightly before mumbling my name.

She was the epitome of cutesy...

_Missing me even in her slumber._

Unhurriedly, I eyed her lovely form down, before crawling onto the bed, the mattress dipping down under me. She mildly stirred, shifting leisurely as her eyes fluttered open.

She couldn't hide the sweet little smile cracking open.

"Usui," she slowly murmured, her scratchy morning voice velvety and so damn sexy. She stretched her body in a languid movement, all her curves highlighted by the too sensual move.

I handed her the glass of juice. "Rise and shine, sweetheart," I smirked, climbing on top of her body. She sluggishly rose up, propping her back on the headboard.

Taking a lengthy sip, she let out a delighted sigh. "Thanks, Usui," she said, before draining the rest of the glass. I edged closer, straddling over her with my knees on each of her side. Taking the glass from her dainty fingers, I settled it on the night table.

"Thank me with a kiss?" I chuckled, pulling her chin up and leaning down. She reached out, dropping a kiss with a hint of tangerine lingering over her lips.

"Slept well?" I asked her, before splaying my palm over the headboard, trapping her in my towering shadow. She held my gaze, lightly squinting her ambers to focus on my emeralds through my thin rimmed glasses.

"I guess," she whispered. Her hands started to slide up my abs, skimming up my toned body, reaching my collarbones... to finally rest on my shoulders.

_It had been so long._

I motioned to take off the glasses but she stopped me. The smug smile on my face widened with surprise.

_Kinky sweetheart... well, this was very much interesting..._

The predator inside of me peeked out, and my gaze must've shifted, because her pupils dilated at the look I was giving her. I lazily moved down her body, my hold on the crook of her knees pulling her along with me. Inching back to her, our faces were only breaths apart. I brushed my lips against hers in a feather touch.

"What's on the planning, love?" I murmured huskily.

"I took a day off today... Don't you need to work?" She remarked against my lips. I lost track of the time apparently, because I had forgotten my main purpose.

I drew back, rising away from her tempting body. "Right... I need to see Suzuna."

Before I could do anything else, my world tilted upside down. She had rolled on top of me, pushing me down with a swift motion. Carefully looking down at where she was sitting down, she moved up on my stomach instead of staying on my front part.

Her body bent down, her eyes not leaving mine. As her face inched closer, her hair fell aside; a curtain shielding us from the sun.

"No, you won't. Leave her alone." Her sultry morning voice was oozing challenge all over me, trickling like hot honey over my bare upper body.

_Was she trying a new approach to the issue? If so, I sure liked it better than the old one. _

The smug grin on my face was pissing her off, because she started to scowl at me, unpleased by my reaction. Gripping her hips, I slid her down a little lower, letting her feel how much her demeanor was arousing my desire.

"You think you can stop me that way, sweetness?" I mocked huskily. A feline growl rumbled within her throat before she cupped my face in her delicate hands and bit down on my bottom lip. The sharp ting only managed to make me harden.

And she felt it, her eyes widening.

She started to pull back, pushing on my chest but I wasn't having that anymore.

"It's too late to run, love..." My palm curling on her nape, I refrained her to flee away with a firm grip. Shifting my hips, the friction made her gasp in awareness. "Don't you want this?" I asked darkly, my mouth closing onto hers for a lewd and wet kiss.

"I know you want it more than I do," she breathed back, another gasp tearing out of her lips when I surged my pelvis forward again.

"Do I?" I rasped against her lips, my clutch on her tight ass slowly rolling her over my hardness. Her hands came to fist my hair, yanking it back with impatience. She trailed hot kisses along my jawline, before her teeth closed down on my throat with a quiet purr. I roughly chuckled at her spicy attempt to torment me further. Though I knew it wasn't smart to do so as I was having it worse, my control quickly shredding to pieces.

"Don't you?" she continued, her lips soft and punishing on my skin. "Why do you even need my sister, anyway?"

Dynamics switching, I wrapped her hair around my hand, her head lolling back at the small tug I gave. Her neck stretched out in front of my hungry eyes, inviting and full of promises. In one long and full lick, I reached the shell of her ear.

"Gerald," I said, my voice coated with repressed anger. "I need him down after what he has done." She began to repeat the name, but I bit down onto her throat, hard enough to make her whimper only the first syllable. Her hands pulled my hair in retaliation.

"Don't say the name of another man when you're in my hands, love," I darkly drawled, softly kissing the red mark I just made on her porcelain skin. My hand that remained on her behind crawled up to the small of her back, flushing her curves against my bare torso. Unfortunately for her —but to my delight— the thin T-shirt wasn't doing much to conceal her tight nipples, brushing against my skin through the fabric.

My rough fingertips veered under the shirt, playing with the hem of my lent boxer. "How about I take this back?"

"Or maybe, this too?" Both my palms glided up the curve of her waist, heaving the shirt up in their wake. I could feel her shiver under my fingertips.

"What do you think?" I grinned against her lips, kissing the corner of her mouth. She glared at me with a heated stare, her eyelids dropping down on me with unchecked desire.

Then, unimpressed, she murmured back, "How about you tell me about what_ he_ has done?"

"Fine, but you have to lose those first," I offered with a sly grin.

She considered it for a bit.

Then became totally unpredictable.

She laid back on my thighs, making my knees come up to keep her face in my vision. I sat up, moving us along as I leaned against the headboard. She waited for me, before enrapturing my gaze, locking it with her deliberate and slow moves. Raising her gorgeous legs up, she spread them, propping them on either side of my shoulders. I lowly growled with anticipation.

Obviously, the sight was totally alluring, my sizzling and ravenous stare telling long about it.

And she knew it as well, my reaction eliciting a small smile from her and the cheer she needed to continue.

Her arms wrapping around her mid, she pulled the T-shirt out the way, her supple breasts screaming to be licked. I grew harder, my shaft painfully pushing against her bottom. When I began to shift, her foot lightly poked my cheek in warning, reverting my attention to her face.

"No touching..." she whispered, slowly shaking her head from side to side.

I growled in frustration and it made her smile turn into an even more enticing little grin. She leant back on my propped up thighs, her hands flat behind her on the mattress.

"Fine... Help me with those..." She rose her bottom up, her arms supporting her weight.

God, she was killing me... I had to calm down. Breath. Slowly.

Steadily.

_I'd fuck her hard later. Punishingly so._

Bracing myself, I let a low and frustrated laugh escape my lips as my palms brushed her feet resting alongside my head. With one hand on each of her legs, I roamed the smooth length up, feeling her toned calf, knees... her delicious thighs following. I shifted to the inside of them, nearing that one spot where I knew she was hell of sensitive.

She shivered, her heels digging down into the crook of my shoulders. I pressed a finger between her legs, feeling the warmth and slightly damp fabric.

"Why are you... doing this..." she shakily asked, unable to stop the light tremor down there.

"You asked for help... didn't you?" I chuckled, sliding my fingertip up and down, teasing the bundle of nerves I felt through the boxer. Eager to feel her wet and tight pussy around my fingers, I slipped my hand under the fabric, thrusting my thumb inside of her in one stroke.

"Unh... Why..." she gasped, her arms giving out as her body fell back on me. I kept my thumb inside her, barely moving it in and out.

_She was a total slave to pleasure, and I was set on satisfying her as a proper boyfriend should..._

—

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

_Ha ha! I sense the super super flame but for the moment, I actually laugh because I'm so mean xD!  
_

_Next update this sunday, because you know, a lemon just can't be left undone...nghhh ;) _


	28. Legacy

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**28# - Legacy**  
—

_"__Everything that we see is a shadow cast by that which we do not see."  
—M. Luther King, Jr. _

_—_

* * *

_— U. Takumi_

* * *

Or not so rough, actually.

As much as I wanted to have it salvage and hard... I just couldn't do it. Not after she had gotten hurt. Faded bruises were still visible on her skin, and I wanted to kiss them away the whole day. I needed her to feel my love. Make her understand it. Put it deep inside her stubborn skull that I was totally mad for her.

And drench her with my feelings.

Stopping my teasing ministrations, I dragged the boxers down as she stood limp by the glimpse of pleasure she had experienced. My flannel pants was down in the next second, my hardness springing to the air. She stared at it, an expected hue coloring her cheeks.

"Why, Misaki? Weren't you already acquaintanced with... this?" I pulled her core closer to my hardness, making the length nestle against her clit.

"... I... uh..." she difficultly swallowed, finding no comebacks.

My hand curled around her hips, and I rocked her up and down against it, feeling the slickness of the contact. A lewd sound could be heard, but her small gasps were tenfold more erotic to my ears.

I rasped in her ear, "After all, it was inside you... _all night long."_

The shaky exhale she gave was absolute provocation, the reminder of our first night flashing in her eyes and a shudder coursing her body. My hands brushed her hips, reaching for the underside of her breasts. I felt the swell of the curve, my fingertips slowly edging closer to her nipple, but never quite touching it.

_Grazing it.  
A single touch.  
Ephemeral._

_Are you longing for me yet, love?_

Her hands closed on mine, and pushed them to grab her breasts fully into my palms.

"Do it right, damn Usui... Takumi..." she hissed. And although her cheeks were streaked with bright crimson, I couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of her sudden bravery.

_My kitten was growing claws...And it looked damn hot..._

She was there, her spine bent out, hands on her breasts... My nose brushed a faint line up her throat, inhaling her scent.

_Intoxicating... _

"Won't you play with them for me?" I coaxed, dropping my own hands from her luscious curves. Her eyes widening, I thought she had stopped breathing.

Then, she frantically shook her head.

"No, no, Usu...Takumi!... Anything but that..." she feverishly begged. I could've said that I was a little disappointed by her reaction, but her plea was making it so much worthwhile.

"Anything, you said?..." I darkly grinned.

It then dawned on her that what she had just said was... worse than her actual situation.

Her expression grew uncomfortable. "I... I meant, uhh.."

"It's alright, I won't force you to do anything you don't want," I chuckled, pulling her for a slow and thorough kiss. She instantly eased in my arms, rising on her knees to deepen the kiss.

When she began to sit back, I felt her wet opening against the tip of my shaft. A deep groan tore from my chest, and when my eyes opened back, I found her frozen in her motion, her eyes staring at me with pure awe.

"You..." She risked half an inch lower, the smooth tip soaking in her juice, the pressure against her core light and tentative. My jaw was clenched tight, and I rolled my head back, my eyes blankly staring at the ceiling at the overwhelming feeling.

"It's...just been so long..." I painfully grunted.

Muttering profuse apologies, I pushed her down, overtaking the control of the situation. Her insides stretched around me in the motion, and God, it felt so fucking good I just wanted to shove inside of her. Bracing myself, I stopped for a bit, my eyes shut tight. I was afraid that I would really end up thrusting inside of her forcefully. My fingertips were smoothing her hair, damp with our sweat, but nonetheless silky to the touch.

"Takumi..." she whispered, her palms soft and smoothing my hard expression. "Look at me..." she left a kiss on my face with each words, her breath tickling my skin. My eyes fluttered open, locking with her honeyed ambers.

_And slowly..._

She angled her head_, _slowly taking my tongue inside her mouth as she squirmed on my hard length, hips rocking against me. We both helplessly gasped at the feeling. Her kiss deepening, I sank down all the more, burying so deep that her bottom was finally plastered on my front. Her legs instantly wrapped around my waist.

My glasses fogged up with the heat, and I drifted back to dispose of them. Barely having the time to tear them away from my face, she held my nape and reached out, her swollen lips back on mine.

"Oh, fuck..." I huskily swore, my hands closing on her hips, planting myself even deeper inside of her.

When I pulled out, her walls ground against me. Lifting her fine ass, I took her slow and intense, plunging deep and drawing back till I was almost out of her only to hit back home. Reveling in the sensation, she hazily stared back at me, her eyes fogged with passion as her body shuddered with each thrust.

Our kiss got more and more messy; all tongue, bites and lewd licks as we made love_. _Watching her face, her eyes, rosy lips parted and cheeks flushed... it seemed more intimate than anything. Her expression of sheer pleasure building up from the tension was enthralling.

We were taking it slowly...But it was so goddamn delicious.

The friction. Our mouths meeting feverishly. Hands running all over me. Mines, over her lithe body.

_Her breathless gasps with each stroke._

She was so wet and sensitive, her insides throbbing as I took her reverently. I never wanted this to end, though the pleasure was mounting higher and higher. Her pulse was fluttering against my chest, matching with my own rhythm. And when she started to whimper... I just lost it.

I braced my hands on the edge of the mattress, before pushing inside of her, totally pinning her with my frame.

She let out a surprised yelp, before I drove inside of her in a full and far seated thrust, deep in her insides from a whole new angle. She clasped her mouth shut, but the moan still resounded within her throat.

"I love it, when you can't help your moans..." I roughly drawled. "Love it, when you know it's gonna get a lot..._ lot_ louder..."

She took a sharp inhale, meeting her hips with my next thrust.

"You're not going to last much longer," she rasped in a gasp, daring me.

Resting my forearms on each side of her head, I nudged her legs open, spreading them wider. My slow pace became utterly controlled, and so intense that with each strokes I hit deep inside of her, she moaned a little fuller, her breath hitching, unable to bite her lips to keep it in.

"_Sweetheart..._" I thickly chuckled, my voice low and scratchy. "Be careful for what you wish for..."

Her insides tightened at my words and she curled her arms around my biceps, her teeth clenching down onto my skin to muffle the noise. I grinned at her futile attempt, because hell...

_She wouldn't be able to keep that up for much longer either..._

_—_

* * *

_— A. Misaki  
_

* * *

It was all because of those freaking damn glasses.

How can someone look so plain attractive with glasses? Whoever said that nerdy people were ugly was absolutely wrong. He was just... glorious... and sexy as hell... He made me want to bite him.

_God, don't tell me I've become a freak-role-playing-pervert_, I prayed.

Those lips and cheeky dimples he flashed so adorably were my catnip. Though I knew his adorable manners were only a way to make him showcase his dirty scheme. Especially when he whispered dirty things into my ears with his goddamn husky voice_. _

"I'd love to taste you, all over my tongue... Right now..." he darkly grinned over my spent form, hovering on top of me like a wolf. I pushed him off with a weak shove.

"Just how many times will it take to make you satisfied, Usui!" I groaned with frustration, my body too limp to move. His hand kept brushing my damp skin _—_covered with the sweat of our lovemaking_._

_As if he just couldn't get enough...Of me._

"Call me by my name. Or I swear, I'll take you again," he growled, rolling me over to face him. His bright emerald eyes sparkling with glee, he inconceivably seemed so refreshed after the whole morning activity.

_Where the hell did his stamina come from!?_

He bit my neck and a tingle shot right through my spine. "Stop that..." I urged, taking his face between my hands. He gave me his best and seductive grin ever.

"What about you finally tell me about Gerald?" I huffed, and his smile instantly faded at the mention. And I quickly pointed out before he could nag, "And don't start with your cave-man, possessive speech with me. You're the one that is between my hands right now," I warned, subtly rattling his head from sides to sides.

The smile resurfaced, albeit fonder. "You're so adorable," He hummed, dropping a close-mouthed kiss on my lips.

Shifting, the comforter initially covering both of us slid down from his chest. I rested my head on top of it and his hand came in, combing through my strands of hair. He leisurely kissed the tips, before eventually talking.

"He wanted the data on my computer, to be sure I didn't have anything up my sleeves to hindrance his offense. That's why he ordered the hit on Suzuna, for my apartment keys," he quietly confided. "And he hurt you... Therefore... He's going down. Regardless of the inheritance being the least of my concern. I don't damn give a care about his illness anymore. I just want hi_—..._"

"_—_Your grandfather's will... Richard Rachester." I whispered.

"Yeah, he reall... What?... You know about this?" He stopped, his hand stilling in its soothing motion.

I nodded, my cheek brushing against his smooth and ripped chest. The day he had stormed out with my client's name on the tip of his tongue, I unconsciously knew that something was up.

"I read the will. Your name's all over, but I didn't understand why, back then. You weren't even related to the Walkers and I found no official relations on public documentations... Nothing that mentioned you being close to them."

"But you're a Walker, after all," I bitterly remarked, the pain of all the things he had kept away from me resurfacing.

Hands cradling my head up in his warm palms, he lifted it to his lavish gaze. A mix of frustration and bewilderment was painting his dismayed expression, his emerald eyes wide with disbelief.

"You went through my laptop?"

"You could say that, I guess..." My gaze avoided his. "If it ever came into his possession, he'd make sure to destroy it. He actually did a good job, wiping your birth certificate from the surface of the Earth, you know. So I made several duplicatas... And forwarded them... _strategically..._" My voice faded at the last word.

His jaw clenched at my answer. He deeply exhaled, calming down his wits. When his eyes opened back, the fire brewing underneath had mildly chilled out.

"Why the fuck are you defending him, if you know all of that?..."

"Always keep your enemy closer than your friends," I smiled softly, cocking my eyebrows at the glorious blonde staring at me. I rolled my head on his torso, his steady heartbeat echoing against my ear. "That's how the society works, isn't it?"

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, his chest falling at the exhale. He slowly resumed his caresses in my hair.

"I can't really read your reactions, sometimes, Takumi..." I murmured. "And at some points, I thought you knew I was only acting with Gerald."

His eyes were unfocused on my face. He kept silent, mulling the thought over and over in his brain.

"I'm a lawyer... I know how to do my researches, you know. Perhaps even better than you could do."

He shifted, before pulling me over his body in an embrace. "Then, what else is there that you're hiding from me?"

I glanced away and his other hand _—_that was resting on the small of my back_—_ squeezed with displeasure.

My gaze found its way back to his. "I can't tell you. But do you trust me?"

"I don't like being left in the dark, Misaki." His voice was a growl, sensual but so dangerous in sound. Alike to a hungry wolf who had been denied his treat.

"Do you trust me?" I insisted, my fingertips skimming the shape of his lips.

He bit them lightly, the shade of his eyes akin to one of a dark forest. "Do I have a choice?"

"Maybe," I grinned, before a shadow faded my smile away. "Unless you bring Suzuna into the story."

He cocked his eyebrows at me. "What do you take me for? A predictable person?" He chuckled.

_God, I loved his scratchy tone, how his voice was low and husky after... Umh._

"That's the point, _love,_" I teased, imitating him. Reaching out for his glasses on the nightstand, I put them on. He cleverly laughed at my obvious interest, making sparks of joy explode in my heart. I felt alive, the long night of sleep mending and the lost love back into view.

We eventually got out of bed somewhere after that... in between his addictive kisses and understanding.

_—_

* * *

_**Author's note:** _

_I'm making them appear so cozy after... Uhhh you know... xD! _

_Thank you for the numerous feedback on my story, I just can't believe it.  
The story is soon coming to an end, I think. I hope you stay till the very end ;)!  
_

_A BIG shoutout for everyone!  
With love!_


	29. Merry Concerns

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**29# - Merry Concerns**  
—

_"Sorrow looks back, Worry looks around, Faith looks up." _  
_ ― R. W. Emerson_

_―_

* * *

— U. Takumi_  
_

* * *

Did I trust her? Of course I did. But not without clear judgment, and my own pride wasn't allowing me to remain clueless to my own whereabouts.

Glancing across the wide hall, I found her standing near the bench where Gerald was sitting on. Looking prim and proper in her sharp business suit, I couldn't help but be reminded of her gasping moans and the adorable blush she had sported this morning...

I mentally slapped myself. After wise consideration, I shouldn't have gone there, in my memories... Not in a public area, knowing how my body would eagerly respond. Clearing my mind of any lewd remembrances, my gaze focused back on the present.

She bent down, intently listening to Gerald's words with a sincere glint in her eyes.

_How could she be such a great actress?_

I felt more at ease already after knowing that it was only her, putting on a goddamn show. Yet, the possessive man that I was still didn't want her anywhere near that prick; a prick that —unfortunately— was my blood-related brother.

"Usui," Sotaro sternly called. "Will you sign that paper or would you rather wait until your conviction is addressed?"

"Mhm..." I vaguely hummed, apposing my name on the label in a quick scrawl. "What is it for, anyway?"

He sighed dejectedly. Clearly, I was being such a dork with him, and he even came close to being accustomed to it. "Don't start this meaningless discussion with me. Time is precious, and it is not to be wasted."

"You're so strict," I grinned, before heading to the interview room we had reserved. "Anyway, I read them already, just wanted to know whether you'd tell me the truth about them or not."

"That's precisely why I told you not to lose your time asking futile things." He said, and adjusted his glasses upon his nose with a precise flick of his fingers. "I always tell the truth... and we will win this case."

A faint smile painting my expression, I cast a last glance at Gerald's permanent scowl before disappearing into the corridor with my unique —but who needed more than a decent one anyway?— lawyer.

—

"Your trial is set in three days. Do you feel confident about it?"

My lawyer, Sotaro, began to pace around, perusing me with his pointed gaze. It was already the fourth time we were rehearsing, and honestly, I didn't even think I'd make it through the second time.

"I guess," I nonchalantly said. He gave me a pointed glare, making me gulp back my half assed answer. "Very much, I meant."

Only two persons could glare at me that way and elicit any reactions from me. That was my lawyer and my lover. Through I liked my lover's glare considerably more than this strict and expectant one. At least, I could kiss her scowl away, whereas Sotaro's... _No. Just no._

"Are you guilty for involuntary manslaughter?"

"I merely wrote an article."

"Are you aware that you ended someone's life by doing so?"

"You're supposed to claim _'leading question'_ right now. And in the case it is overruled, which will most probably be —as you told me the Jury would be corrupted, then— I did not end anyone's life."

"Are you aware that somebody's life ended by means of your article?"

"Not until I was falsely accused of such."

Sotaro slowly nodded. "Correct, do not ever say that you are responsible for the murder. You are not guilty." He cleared his throat, his eyes skimming on the layers of paper covering on the table. "Moving on. We will forgo the basic introduction questions."

"Do you know who Gerald Walker is?"

"Apart from being my sibling, he also is working for the Walker Corporation, I believe."

"Are you aware of his standing in the Walker firm?"

"I am not."

"What is your name?"

"I believe I have already stated it."

"What is your name?"

"Usui Takumi."

"Please, state your name, as in written in your birth certificate."

"Walker Rachester Usui Takumi."

And it went on and on. Minutes stretching to hours, just as the past weeks had flown away. Relentlessly, he asked me all kind of questions, to the most basics one to the trickiest, passing in between the sensible ones or the awfully average variety.

"Do you resent the Walkers for neglecting you over your younger years?"

I tiredly sighed, stretching in my seat. "You've asked me this question thrice already."

"This is a variation. You have to be ready for all kind of insensitive."

"I'm tired, I want to go home..." I yawned.

He glanced at his sleek wristwatch. "There is forty seven minutes left until our appointment comes to a conclusion. You will be free afterward."

_Forty seven minutes until I could see Misaki... It was forty seven minutes too long..._

His eyes narrowed, as if aware of my resilient thoughts. "Go home, and I won't show up in three days."

Hard tone and razor-sharp glare, I had seemingly no choices but to surrender... I sighed once more, and braced myself for the next inquiry assault. Examinations with him were like a damn battlefield, where I was left bombarded with his merciless questions.

_Forty six minutes left until I get to hold you, love._

—

* * *

_— A. Misaki_

* * *

The sound of the front door closing stirred me out of my thoughts. Sharply chopping down onto the poor tomato beneath my fingertips, a faint squish resounded in my kitchen before I felt warm palms curl around my waist. A characteristic cologne wafted to me, making my lips lift in a faint smile.

"What are you up to, sweetheart?" He left a quick kiss on my cheek before his head leaned over my shoulder. His arms wrapped around my waist in a loose embrace.

I arched an eyebrow, and resumed my tomato cutting. "Can't you see it? I'm cooking."

An husky chuckle rasped my ear. "Sorry to disappoint, but... What you are doing isn't cooking. It's more like... _Tomatoes torture_..."

I wordlessly kept chopping the red pieces dry. The juice smeared all around, leaving none on the battered slices.

"Nonsense."

"What are the _charges_ for _tomatoes-slaughter_? You're a threat for the _tomatoes wellbeing_... _Persecuting_ their _tomatoes rights_ to be cut beautif—..."

Shoving the knife down, a low growl spilt free from my lips.

"Oh? Don't tell me that law-talk makes you hot, _Misa-chan_..."

When I turned around, my eyes met with his bold gaze and he slowly grinned with his casual handsomeness. Something on my face must've pleased him... I started to scowl, before realizing that I already was scowling big time. My expression only went even sharper, making him lean back and slide his hands away —away from my body.

"Yeah... Totally makes you hot," he bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. I licked my own lips, trying to find a snarky comeback. His gaze zoomed onto the gesture, his eyes darkening with hunger. I immediately took a step back with preemptive precaution.

"Whatever you're planning to do... Don't." I wasn't sure anything I could do would deter him, especially in this situation where he road-blocked me against the counter. But still...

"And what am I going to do?" he purred like a cunning tiger would, his fingertips clenching around the kitchen island, enclosing me into his space.

"Usui, we just... this morning..."

He slightly shifted, his crisp dress shirt brushing on my skin. Tingles of awareness shot through me.

"We just?... What did we do, Misaki?" he innocently asked, softly tilting his head on the side.

His sandy blonde hair swayed with the motion, looking all fluffy and appealing. All I wanted to do was run my hand into it. Still, he made a point not to touch me anymore, so I wouldn't either.

"We were doing... uh... something." I blurted before pointing at one of his arm. "Now let me pass through, I need to get some stuff."

Expectedly, he didn't let go at all.

"Tell me, can't you be more specific at all?" he arched one eyebrow with a mocking grin. Bending down, his mouth hovered an inch over the base of my neck. "And then, we are also absolutely doing _something_ right now, aren't we?"

His voice was very much suggestive. And the suggestions made me very much squirm into place. I restrained my body from its free will, stilling anything that would betray me. Abashed, I stared at him with a grossed out face.

"Don't start with me! We're talking right now. Just _talking_!"

His head tilted all the way to the other side. Now wearing his smug smile, his emeralds sparkled when he dipped closer. I began to fall back, arching my back upon the counter but he merely reached past me to take something behind me.

"What are yo—..." He slipped a piece of tomato into my mouth, cutting my sentence right in the middle._ Just like I had somehow cut the tomatoes,_ I thought, slowly chewing as his fingertips rested on my lips.

"Are we still talking now? Or are we doing _something_?"

"Takumi! I'm trying to cook _your_ meal, right now! Like, _seriously_!"

He quietly stared at me, his gaze intense and his smile as if frozen in place. A long minute flew by, my confidence slowly decaying as he stood there with his consuming forest eyes. Then, it all whisked away, and he leaned back with a playful expression smoothing back his sharp lines.

"I was just messing with you," he mirthfully laughed, dragging his body to the nearest stool. "And I'm starving," he added, slumping onto it.

Seeing that I was still suspicious, not exactly knowing what being _starved_ meant for him, he put his hands up in surrender.

"The _normal_ starving, not your favorite-perverted-next-to-be-husband's one, sweetness." He sagged down onto the cold island marble.

"Yeah, right," I carefully narrowed my eyes on his inert body laying there. The reluctance he was suddenly feeling was not lost on me.

"What's up? Did Sotaro bully you or something?" I asked, checking the boiling water pot on the fire. The spaghettis were smoothly cooking, taking their big and warm bath there.

_Even I could boil freaking pasta all fine, geez..._

He didn't answer as I turned back on him, my eyes trying to search for where he had gone to in his mind. "That would explain why you went all commando on me, uh?" I shyly smiled with blatant doubt in my voice, trying to lighten up the mood or anything.

He grumbled something under his breath, before he crossed his arms on top of the flat surface and buried his head into them.

"You're going to laugh if I tell you," he breathed, his speech coming out all muffled in his own hold.

Worriedly, I stepped up to him, before my hand automatically came to fondle his hair. Lovingly, because I loved him, no matter how childish he could be, or how... out of the weather he seemed to be, today.

"I promise I won't," I murmured.

"No, I'm sure you will. And it will definitely hurt my manly ego..." I snorted at his words and his absurd melodrama. Not willing to look at me, he snuggled his head harder into the crook of his arms, making a total overplay of the whole _Naww-I-don't-wanna-tell-youuu_ scenario. I gently tugged his hair up.

"I won't, come on, I'm hell of curious now... Don't act like this now, Takumi."

It couldn't be that serious if he were acting this way, could it be? Yet, he apparently wasn't planning on telling me anymore than that, because he laid there, completely motionless as I patted his hair. Feeling the strands glide between my fingers, I soothingly massaged his scalp with my fingertips.

"Don't tell me you're sleeping... Now, Takumi, come on..." He didn't bulge an inch.

_Fine._ Leaning down to his ear, I blew a super cold blow, making him jump in stupefaction, his eyes wide open.

The look I gave him was like: 'Role inversing isn't so bad, huh, _love_?'

His copied signature smug grin plastered on my face, he gave me his own version of the cute pout. Even with this kind of expression on his face, he managed to look as adorable as a puppy, and as hot as the best model ever found on Earth. No way he would win me over this way, though.

"Tell me," I demanded.

I could almost see the puppy ears curling down with sweet plea. "But...But..." He softly whined, eyebrows down and his bottom lip sticking out.

"No buts. Tell me. Now." I cocked my eyebrows up with a seductive grin. "Else, you're not getting what I planned for you, _tonight_..."

I thought I saw his jaw hang open, but if it did, he closed it back in a flash. "Fine..." he grumbled and dropped the puppy act, propping up onto his elbows.

I forced myself to look impassive, though all I wanted was to let that wide and victorious grin light up my whole face. _Good God, inversing the roles was so fun actually,_ I grinned, watching him comply to my words.

"Well, the truth is..."

My gaze urged him to go on as he stared at me, in his charming green eyes a glint of hope as if —perhaps— I could become his savior or something. But for what reason in the hell could this guy be insecure for? _He was already gorgeous, charming, witty, funny, smart...ugh... _

_Perfection in a human being was impossible until he made it possible..._

"It's that, you know, in three days..."

Three days... "Yeah? Your trial?"

"Yes. That..."

"Well?"

His gaze whipped left and right, before landing back on mine.

"Well... I'm..."

"You are?..."

Slowly, I saw his adam's apple bob up and down, the telltale sign of a nervous gulp. He looked down at his fingers, finding them outstandingly inspiring today, out of all days. Damn, even his fingernails were pretty neat and tidy. A shaky exhale after that, and he dove down the drain all the while staring back up at me.

"Well... I'm..." He anxiously whispered. "Nervous." His voice was low and full of sorrow, as if he had just confided his biggest sins.

_Nervous._

The world froze for a second or two...

And I burst out laughing.

—

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_Fellow readers, my lovelies ;_;_

_I hereby announce you the official END of my holidays, so yeah... *puts back the dead flag upon the stories*  
I won't be updating like mad anymore, but I was really glad you liked the last two weeks, __—it means you liked my story so, I'm really... melting... Thank you people... ;v; _

_And yeah, See you, next update =) !_

_A huuuuge thanks to any of you, yeah, you! Thanks! :D_


	30. Unlikely Quiescence

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**30# - Unlikely Quiescence  
**—

_"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." _  
_ ― M. West_

_—_

* * *

— U. Takumi

* * *

"Are you done yet, Misaki?"

Five long minutes later and she was still holding her stomach, her eyes full of joyful tears.

"Misaki..." I quietly pleaded, hoping for her to eventually stop. My smile was tight, and even though the situation was somewhat amusing to her, it only made my confidence plummet further down.

She held a hand up, her body still shaken by her uncontrollable laughing fit as she leaned on the kitchen island.

_Well? _If she wouldn't stop on her own, I would make her do so.

Eyeing her intently, I gave her a stern and menacing look.

"_Sweetheart_," I paused for emphasis purpose. She didn't even bother looking at me. "I swear, if you don't stop _mocking me,_ I'm going to spread your legs and take you right here."

She froze, and I kept going, my palm curling around her nape because having the upper-hand with her was always pure bliss. "On the counter, no matter how sore you are."

What was left of her laugh was only a frail hiccup.

"Uh..." she quietly muttered, her muscles stiff under my fingertips. Slowly, she rose up, our gazes meeting.

"I... I mean," clearing her throat, she gave me an apologetic expression and her sorry-but-not-so-sorry smile. "It's totally _normal_ to be nervous when you're appointed to a trial. No big deal."

Playing it down, she gradually shuffled away, making my arm stretch with her retreat. A slow and knowing grin curled my lips.

"Mmh..." I halted her attempt to flee, my hold around her nape tightening. "Is that all you meant, by laughing that excessively?... I have my doubts, Misaki."

Her ambers widened, pupils dilating with the seconds. "Of course that was all. No harm done, right?..." She shakily smiled, her eyes flickering between mines and my body when I began to stand up and stalk closer to her.

She rapidly averted my gaze. I cocked my eyebrow, staring down at her. "Right."

"Yes... right... Plus, you don't have to worry so mu—uchh!"

My left hand met her waist, flushing her to me in a swift pull. Fear thrown out of the window when she gazed up, her gaze locked with mine in a fierce glare. Apparently, my sensual bedroom eyes only managed to stir her severity.

"Takumi," she promptly warned, frowning at me.

"Yes?" I asked, bending down and brushing my nose the length of her neck.

Her palms slammed flat on my torso, trying to push me away. "I'm being serious!"

"As serious as you were laughing very hard, minutes ago?" I continued the path up to her ear, biting the shell. She whimpered at the sting, before her hands cupped my face, forcing me to focus on her.

"You don't have to force yourself to appear all fine, Takumi," she murmured, once again reading through me like an open book.

"What are you talking about?" I forced a bright smile her way.

She only kept her silent gaze at me.

Five more seconds.

She sighed.

_Sighed._

My playfulness faded away, my smile withering upon her genuine concern.

"Don't worry. Your case isn't as substantial as you think," she voiced. "A big company suing a journalist happens every single day. It's not like you were the one prosecuting the Walker to court."

A shallow exhale left my lungs, and her palms were soothingly brushing my cheeks. My hands came to cover hers.

"But... The Jury. My lawyer said the Jury would be corrupted." I bitterly said, searching for reassurance in her eyes. "How do I fight against corruption? They're going to get me for sure..."

She pushed me backward, and made me sit down onto the stool without breaking her hold on my face. Our eyes finally leveled, she leaned in, quietly pressing her forehead down on mine. A gentle smile graced her lips, as if nothing could go wrong.

But everything was wrong. My heart began to ache, panic flooding my veins. My arms immediately came to embrace her small frame.

"I don't want to be put to jail, Misaki... I don't want to spend a day without you..." I choked, my hold around her waist straining. "A month, a year, few years... It's all too much to handle without you..."

Her thumb whisked a lone tear away. Was I crying? It felt so long since I ever did. I couldn't even recognize that foreign feeling of dread and hopelessness filling my chest.

It couldn't be, after all. I wasn't crying, right?

Receptive of every single emotion running in my mind, her arms came to wrap tight around my head, the fabric of her blouse damping at the contact of my unshed tears. And she stood there, a shelter of comfort in all my brewing insecurities. Her fingers softly threaded in my strands as she laid her head on top of mine.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered. "I swear, I will protect you, Takumi."

—

Day one before the trial.

If I could stop time, I would probably do it right now.

"Tora," I sighed over the speaker. "I wouldn't mind if you wouldn't want to go. In fact, I'd rather you don't attend at all."

"Takumi." The lazy and nonchalant voice answered. "How could I miss my co-worker getting defeated on court? Come on. Don't ask for the impossible, I've been waiting to see that for _years_."

"How nice..."

"Anytime," he huskily laughed, and I wanted to throw something out of the window, in hope that it would crash against his —undoubtedly— mocking face. "As a matter of fact, I invited Adrian too," he added, "And boss too. And also..."

"At this point, I hardly care anymore," I bitterly chuckled.

"See you tomorrow —or maybe today actually, seeing how late it is." He went on. "Sleep well, it's going to be your big day..." I hung up on him before he could keep going with his open mockery.

"Big day indeed," I muttered, eyeing the shitload of paper laying on the table. I didn't bother switching on the light, thus, my whole apartment was drowned in the dark, save for the City's light reverberating through the glazed wall. Rising from my seat, I stood up and made my way towards the night panorama.

I was restless.

In my hand, my phone was like an indecisive life-line. I unlocked the screen, my fingers automatically tapping the number I knew so well. My thumb hovered over the green call icon.

Misaki.

She would probably answer if I pressed it —as she did for the past two days. Whenever I called her, she was always there, reassuring me with wise words within the first two beeps.

On a spur of weakness, I pressed the green icon... Before cancelling it right away. I would see her tomorrow. There was no use bothering her right now.

And the clock ticked past midnight.

—

My ringing phone tore through the haze of my fuzzy dreams. Blindly searching for the device, my hand rummaged the papers in front of me before landing on the buzzing phone.

A call.

I pressed the answer button before holding it to my ear.

"Usui Takumi, where the hell are you?" A strict voice demanded.

Ah, Sotaro.

"Home... Sleeping," I mumbled, sluggishly rising from my unhealthy sleeping position. Noticing that I fell asleep working on those papers that I now knew by heart, I removed my reading glasses and tiredly rubbed my heavy eyelids.

"You're late."

_Late?_

I yawned, stretching my sore limbs in my seat before casting a look at my watch.

Barely eight in the morning.

"Damn it, you scared me for nothing," I monotonously exhaled. "We're not due to court until eleven."

"But you're late to our pre-court meeting, nonetheless. Hurry, I will see you in thirty and not one minute less."

He hung up without another word. Which meant I had to comply. On the spot.

Ten minutes later and I was already out of the building, freshly dressed in a dark cobalt suit, showered in record time and clean shaven —well, looking all good in appearances. Quickly striding to my sleek and shiny car, I was greatly surprised to see _her_ standing there.

"We're matching, love," I grinned, eyeing her own dark blue jacket.

She rolled her eyes. "Is that the first thing you're telling me on _this_ specific day?"

And yet, she couldn't help but swallow back her grin.

"Right. I should've said that you are absolutely, astoundingly gorgeous —and that's the least interesting thing about you right now." I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "But perhaps would you prefer something... _dirtier_?"

She playfully nudged me away, before pulling the driver's door open for me. "Don't bring your smart mouth to the Court, pervert." She shook her head. "And hop in. Sotaro told me you were late for your meeting."

She gestured me to enter and I slipped inside on cue, peeking up at her as I put the car into ignition.

"Ah? You know him?"

"Sort of. Anyway, hurry up, you and your gorgeous car."

She softly closed the door, but I couldn't leave it at that. I lowered the window and gave her my best seductive smirk.

"I think you mixed it up, sweetness. You actually meant 'hurry up_, gorgeous pervert, _and your car_,'_ didn't you?"

Face-palming, I huskily laughed at her reaction as I maneuvered my car back and slid off to the main road. My gaze stayed on hers as she wavered goodbye until she got out of my sight. Taking the crowded morning street, I didn't even care about the traffic jam.

She was like a breath of fresh air, and that was all I needed to start the dreaded day.

—

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_Wow! I can't believe this is already the 30th chapter! We've come so far together, buddies ;v; !  
And geez, I really love casual Misaki and Takumi together! Fluff on! :D_

_Sorry for the late update (school is drowning me) and Thanks for the support lovelies ;u; !  
_

_Also, on a **bigger worldlies-note:**  
To any of my readers who, in pure chances, live in Paris or London, please, Stay safe!  
Things are becoming hectic (Yes, I live in Paris) with the recent terrorist attacks and all.  
If anyone have lost any relatives, I give you my best and sincere wishes.  
_

_Stay strong!_


	31. Guilty Innocence

—

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**31# - Guilty Innocence  
****—**

_"There is only one way to avoid criticism: do nothing, say nothing, and be nothing."  
__― Aristote_

―

* * *

_— U. Takumi  
_

* * *

The sleek black car glided in front of the House Court in no time, smoothly finding a parking lot with ease. Ignition cutting, the door opened to reveal a young man smartly dressed in a cobalt suit, his posture seemingly confident and relaxed.

But what most failed to see was the slight shaking of his fingertips when he locked his car's door, or even the barely noticeable wavering of his steps when he strode towards the Court.

The man was, in fact, quite tense and uneasy underneath all appearance.

Appearances.

That man was me.

Even when I spotted Sotaro, steps ahead and gazing at me with his trademark sharp expression, it only managed to make me feel worse. High strung and edgy, he led us towards the private meeting room. I couldn't help but continuously check my wristwatch throughout the morning, witnessing the time fly as my hours were to come closer.

I felt like I wouldn't make it out of here, eventually.

"Usui," Sotaro's voice speared through the mist of my thoughts. I didn't answer, but maybe was the look in my eyes enough of a reply.

He sighed. "Act as usual. Where did your cocky and laid back attitude go today?"

A ghost of a smile flashed on his features, something so foreign coming from him that it momentarily prickled my attention.

"Sotaro," I said. "You wouldn't be trying to humor me, would you?" I slowly grinned, cocking one eyebrow at him.

He stifled a chuckle. "Rubbish. Now that you've recovered, let's go."

I braced myself, deeply exhaling before donning a contented expression. Because fear was weakness, I obviously wouldn't let the world take me down so easily.

_'After all, you guys have too much pride.'_

I softly smiled at the recollection. And once again, she was right.

The corridor was secluded and quiet, much to my surprise. When we reached the towering mahogany door leading to the main courtroom, Sotaro solemnly glanced at me for countenance. I gave him a quick nod that he returned before pushing the heavy wooden doors open.

The room was not as packed as I thought it would be. Half filled at most, only curious individuals were present, apart from my own newspaper's staff and direction. Tora grinned at me from the benches and my director followed, acknowledging me with a nod. Strangers' eyes were braked on me, nosy stares from people who didn't know anything.

Except...

The hostile gazes directed at me from the height of the head of the courtroom.

The Judges.

Vile. Oppressing. Dictatorial.

The stench of money.

Smiling internally, I held their gazes up with a lure of amusement. All the while walking to my designated seat on the front left wing, I heard my attorney mutter harsh expletive under his breath.

"Money-dogs... As expected," he concluded.

We both sat down and the atmosphere only grew heavier as Gerald and his legal team's eyes lingered on us. I glanced at him, silently noting the absence of Ayuzawa. Where was she? I wouldn't know, but somehow, it was both a relief and a pang in the heart.

Before I could check my phone for any messages from her or even a call, the Supreme Judge's gravel resounded in the room, making the mindless chatter die down with severe authority.

"All rise," his voice rose, low and full of complacence. He already made me want to puke, although I still stood up as demanded. "The Supreme court for the Northern District is now in session."

"Everything that goes in this Court is confidential and shall not be divulged by any cases. If there is anyone in this courtroom who won't take an oath of confidentiality, please, leave at once."

Sotaro and I exchanged a knowing glance as a large group of people began to step out of the room with confused whispers. The door finally closed behind them, leaving only silence in their wake. Less than ten onlookers remained on the visitors' benches.

"Please, be seated," the Supreme Judge said, a hint of self-satisfaction on his features. "You may call the first case."

Gerald's attorney stood up.

"Yes, your honor. This is the case of the Walker Corporation against the journalist Usui Takumi. The defendant published a false and malicious libel in regard to Mr. Walker's corporation in The Community newspapers. It resulted in a loss of over £2.3 million with many impending deals in North America being severed and the mournful death of Mr. Solvei Dean Eric, an old business partner, owner of the fallen stock in the Saharian branch." I eyed Gerald as his attorney continued. "My client was and still is profoundly concerned over the well being of his company, alongside his current business partners. He claims compensation and imprisonment."

"The sentences on the charge against Mr. Usui Takumi are: Defamatory statements leading to a breach of peace to individuals, companies and also over ethical matters. Involuntary manslaughter by gross negligence. Forgery and counterfeiting frauds." When he was finished, he took a step back as Sotaro stood up by my side and took a step forward.

"Your honor. Under the law, my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. You will come to know the truth, that the libel is not false statements and that it is for the public benefit that it was published." Sotaro wanted to add something, but one glance from the Judge made his lips shut close and his posture stiffen.

"The prosecution may call its first witness," the Supreme Judge acknowledged the other party's attorney. His lips had a sinister pull to it, akin to a smirk that screamed bias.

"We call the Walker's corporation's owner, Mr. Walker Gerald." Cue in, Gerald briskly stood up and walked ever so confidently to the bar. His legal team on the bench were like his supporters, silently smiling at their already secured win.

The clerk curtly announced, "Do you solemnly swear on honor, that the answer you shall give to the questions asked by the court be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes, your honor," he replied, his blue and ice-cold gaze holding mine.

And that was the beginning of injustice being served.

In a frozen plate.

To me.

―

* * *

_— A. Misaki  
_

* * *

I stared at the tall and hefty Victorian estate looming feet away in front of me, ―the embodiment of luxury and aristocracy in its splendor― before pushing the reception bell at the main gate. A voice, cold and professional answered back. Giving her my credentials, I was easily invited in and I walked straight along the pathway to the residence.

A tall figure dressed in a crisp suit stood in front of large double french doors. He nodded my way, before turning around and walking inside. I quickly followed, crossing the grand doors and sculpted pillars, my heels clicking on the lavish marble flooring. Flecks of pearly granite and pale rosé shone, reflecting the sunrays with magnificence.

Expensive indeed...

"Misaki!" A familiar voice came my way. The young boy, Yukimura Shoichiro, bolted from the sofa he was sitting on to embrace me. Surprisingly, he was as smartly dressed as the owner of this mansion, even if his suit and tie didn't give the same vibe at all.

"Thank you for inviting me here, Mr. Solvei," I softly said to the tall man watching us both. He only nodded before sitting down in a loveseat.

"Yukimura, would you mind giving me a tour of this mansion?" I pleasantly asked. I had many concealed reasons for my visits, but I wasn't sure about whether it would be wise to come clean about it or not in front of Adrian Solvei. The richer people were, the more careful they'd be about a lawyer snooping around their property.

"He isn't familiar with the residence, I'm afraid," Adrian replied before Yukimura could say anything. I silently turned around to eye the young boy, hoping he'd get the meaning of the wince on my face.

"Actually... uh... You'd be surprised how well I can find my way around here, Adrian," he innocently grinned to the man intently eyeing him.

"I'm sure you do. Yukimura, let's go," I gestured him to hurry behind the man's back and the young boy followed suit. A drop of sweat ran down his temple as Adrian silently assessed him.

"You do know where you are allowed to go, Yuki," he eventually murmured as we quickly paced away. Yukimura warily eyed behind him, frantically nodding. Then, he turned back to me as I dragged him into the opposite corridor.

"How did you get in here, Misaki?" He breathily whispered, trying to match my pace. "I can't even come in here easily, and I'm practically a nobody, how about you? A lawyer? In a Solvei's private home?"

I grinned at his dumbstruck tone. "He had to pay me a favor," I confided before coming to an halt when I figured we were far enough from unwanted ears.

"A favor?"

I spun around, catching Yukimura off-guard. "You," I pointed at him. "You are the favor. Anyway, how about starting with the gardens?"

"Sure, I'm mostly familiar with that," he smiled. If he knew the garden well, that meant Adrian had nothing to hide there. What was the restricted area then?

"After all, I just changed my mind, how about upstairs? First floor and above, I'm sure the rooftop has an excellent view," I smiled. Yukimura didn't smile back, though.

"Sure... Let's start with the first floor..."

As we walked, I took in sight every single clues I could, but everything was so spotless I could hardly find anything out of place. Humming, I stopped in front of a guest room.

"Is there anyone living in this mansion beside Adrian? Surely he can't have such a big home to himself, right?" I smoothly asked, my tone conversational as I opened the door to the room and stepped inside.

"So far, the first and second floor are only guest rooms or leisure time rooms such as a library or indoor sports one," the young boy quickly answered. "So, there is no one on these floor apart from guests."

"I see... What about the third floor, then?"

His seemingly innocent gaze slowly narrowed to skeptical slits.

"How do you know there is a third floor?" He murmured, suspicion coating his voice. He leaned on the doorframe, his eyes following me.

I laughed it off, though I never felt that close to the truth. "I was looking at the house from outside when I came and noticed that there was three floors," I said matter-of-factly, looking at an elegant flower arrangement sitting on a table.

He gradually relaxed. "Oh..." he smiled to himself. "Well, more rooms, that's all, I guess."

Window, bed, vanity table with plush and a comfy looking sofa set. It surely was meant for a woman to stay. I eyed a large wooden closet at the far side of the room before making my way to it. It was locked with a key inserted in the hole. Opening it, it was empty and perfect for what I needed.

"You guess?... Guessing as, you're not sure there are rooms on the third floor?" I muttered, testing the closet's lock.

"I... I meant... All the floors only have guest rooms, that's it. Adrian sleeps in the third floor in a guest room too, it is the only difference between the floors," he tried to rectify, but it was obvious he never went up there.

He fidgeted with his fingers, nervously toying with them as I watched him enter into the room. He kept his distance nonetheless. "The restrooms and the music room are not far from here."

What was there really on the third floor then? If my suspicion and researches the past two weeks were accurate, I had a rough guest of what there could be...

All I needed was confirmation...

I pretended to check my jacket's pocket and bag. "Um, Yukimura, could I borrow your phone? I think I left mine in the car..."

"Uh... sure, I guess..." he paced to me and handed over his phone with reluctance.

Before he could do anything, I lunged in for his wrist and yanked him into the closet.

"Wh-... !"

What followed was a blur, mild shouts and struggles, before I slammed his head into the light wood, making him dizzy enough to lock the closet's doors. He tried to push it open, hammering his fists against the thin wood.

"Unlock this, Misaki!" He yelled frantically.

"Sorry, Yukimura," I whispered to myself, bending down to retrieve his phone on the floor. If Adrian was tracing Yukimura's phone, he'd never know he was stuck here.

"Wait, wait! Don't go, Misaki?... Misaki!" I quickly checked the room as I left it, closing the door behind me to muffle his desperate shouts.

And taking off my heels, I quickly made my way to the third floor in hope to find what I was looking for.

Mr. Solvei Dean Eric.  
Adrian's supposed dead father.

―

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

_Uh oh?! *drumsrolls*  
_

_Update next week :) Happy festivities everyone! Merry Christmas :D_


	32. Matter of Irony

—

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**32# - Matter of Irony  
****—**

_"Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't."_  
_― Erica Jong_

―

* * *

_— A. Misaki_

* * *

Climbing the stairs two by two, I reached in no time the third floor.

My heart was pounding in my chest, thickly echoing in my ears as I stepped ahead. Opening every single doors on my way, they only opened on regular guest rooms. The phone in my hand began to vibrate once, the screen flashing an incoming text.

_'Where are you?'_

Wanting to reply, I tried to unlock Yukimura's phone, but chances were against me when I eyed the code pin screen come up.

Sighing, I put the phone into my bag before bolting for the several rooms left to open. In a flurry, I reached the end of the left wing corridor without any luck and rushed to the right wing one. All the door still opened without efforts.

_What was there in the third floor that shouldn't be seen then?_

My breathing coming out ragged from all the running, I leaned against the wall to recover.

I must've missed something crucial but what would it be?_  
_

My mind did a full rewind, recalling me of bits I had missed. I quickly stood back up, making my way back to the staircase. Facing the stair was a huge painting of a lavish room, furnished identically to the guest rooms in here.

Being a fine adept of action and police movies, I tried all the tricks on the painting, whether it was pushing it out of the way, or toying with the frame... Nothing happened. Taking a step back, I eyed once more the painting, noticing some dissimilarities.

The bed wasn't right against the walls' corner unlike in the rooms here.

I leapt to the room located right at the left corner of the painting. Now that I thought about it, it appeared to be smaller than all the others rooms. Circling the one-person bed, it felt strangely misplaced.

I braced myself, tightly holding onto the headboard before pulling it with all my weight. The timbered floor creaked along with the heavy carpet straining underneath.

But nevertheless, when I glanced up and found a large and squared hole in the wall...

I was damn satisfied.

"Don't move," came a cold whisper. The scent of refined cologne wafted to me and I slowly closed my eyes, my heart falling in my chest with dread.

Adrian.

―

"So, I'm guessing you're one of the Walker's."

I kept my face void of any emotions. "No, I'm not. Why would I be?"

"They are the only one who could have been looking for my _dead_ father."

The slight hitch in his voice when he spoke the word 'dead' didn't go unnoticed.

"Why would they?"

Adrian sipped his glass of cold water.

"Because he wants him dead. And so do you."

The news was literally a ray of hope. "No, I need him alive. I want him alive and I know he is alive."

Although my voice was firm and coated with certainty, I was two inches away from begging him to let me see that person. He would solve everything; the fear in Takumi's heart, his predicament, and our relationship.

At this point, I was ready for anything. I needed to bring his father to Court as soon as I could, even though I knew I'd never be in time to Takumi's trial. But that didn't matter, because Adrian was way too skeptical about my background, about what I needed from him. He outright ignored my plea.

"Where is Yukimura?"

"Where is your father?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work this way, Ms. Ayuzawa."

"Well? It sounds like we've covered everything we needed to," I replied with mock finality. Standing up, I started making my way towards the front door. Obviously, I was stopped by two _gentlemen_ before I could make it to the foyer. Turning around, Adrian was already up, standing feet away from me before he carefully worded out my wish.

"He's alive."

I smiled.

"That's all I needed to know," I said. And then, sharp knocks resounded on the main door.

"Police department. Please, open the door."

No one shifted the slightest inside the house, but Adrian's gaze on me expectedly narrowed.

"What did you do?" He quietly hissed, his hands clenching.

I shouted a short "Of course," before lowering my voice back. "You were on record all along," I gestured to the little pencil recorder pinned on my blouse's pocket. Thank Aoi for all these little gadgets he gave me. "They must have issued a search warrant by now, I think you should answer the door."

He swiftly moved along, crossing me with hostility to get the door. I rose on my feet, spotting Hinata, talking on the phone among the police squad.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Adrian's voice was all polite edges.

The Blue uniform-clad men briefly showed their badges. "Officer Renate and Officer Shintani. May we enter?"

Though all niceties, the tense atmosphere was speaking loud enough to know it was no usual routine. Hinata terminated his phone-call with a warning "Thank you for the quick work." A nod our way. "The search warrant is issued and signed."

Adrian reluctantly let them in.

If only I had known what would happen in the next three hours, maybe I'd have reconsidered planning all this setup.

Was ignorance bliss? I'd never know.

The several policemen lost no time coming through the estate, turning it upside down without any remorse. Adrian silently watched over the team wrecking his house, his lips thinly pressed together. I also went upstairs to open the closet where Yukimura was locked in, and I was glad enough that Hinata was the one following me. Else, I'd certainly have some retribution over my dubious behavior. Hinata simply frowned before dismissing me with a shrug.

The secret passage I had discovered earlier hadn't led to the missing person, but it hinted at all other resources the estate hid away in its old splendor. Obviously, the latest heir had renovated some part of the mansion. Blueprints, temporary mapping and the technical team; every inch of each room, walls and ceiling were looked upon.

And eventually, they found him in another basement. Underground.

Old but almost healthy; a recovering patient. He had fractured limbs... And the cause was all too clear to everyone. It was hardly a matter of incidental car crash. No, it was worse than that, and we all knew it. Someone had requested for his death and his son had done everything to keep him away from harm. He made up a death certificate in his father's name, forever planning to hide his existence away from the Walkers.

The pale skinned elderly was wheeled to the main house in a movable chair, alive and breathing. His eyes repeatedly blinked, unaccustomed to the shine of the sunrays.

"Mr. Dean," I nodded politely as he was whisked away to his son. He greeted me with a short nod nonetheless.

"Father," Adrian worded, kneeling down. His hands came to cup his father's ones. "Please, stay within the house. It is still unsafe outside. They cannot ask of you to leave the estate."

"Adrian." The old man's voice rang with an authority untouched by his frail body. "It's high time for me to step back into the world, I believe."

Adrian wanted to reply, probably to deny his father's will, but the elder man held his hand up, reducing him to silence. The policeman ushered him to the main room.

"Mrs. Ayuzawa," Adrian finally glared at me as we were left alone for privacy. "I'm not pleased with your proceeding. But you've won. Matters are now slipping through my hands." He looked somber. "Keep an eye on my father."

A pang of guilt threaded my heart.

"I will not deceive you."

My own words struck a chord in me; a reminder of the promise I had made to Takumi. I would not deceive him either. But if I had thought a little longer about where it would lead me, maybe I'd have not been so adamant about it.

Perhaps I should've had considered my family, my situation and whatnots then. They'd be rattled by my next circumstances. I should have had figured out that leaving Suzuna alone to pay for her school fees would only bring her many woes. That my mother still needed me. And Nero... Who would feed him? But in the little time I had to act, only one thing came to my mind.

And it was the safety of that pair of emeralds I treasured so much.

If only I knew...

_Maybe I wouldn't have had pulled the trigger, then._

―

* * *

_— U. Takumi_

* * *

I stared at the time clock plastered on the opposite wall behind the bars. Kept in custody until the Judges' decision would be announced, I awfully felt the weight of time on my shoulder.

How many hours had passed already?

I lost concept of time; lost myself in my mind as I blankly stared ahead. My life had never been mapped out so clearly in my head, right now.

_Jail._

How could it be more monotonous than a sickening routine? Something grey and colorless. A blatant contrast to the recent days I walked through in her company.

Ayuzawa Misaki, was it?

How I fell so hard in love was still a mystery. _Why do people even fall in love?_ I bitterly chuckled, the irony of a journalist in jail thinking about the idea of love coming out as such a silly fact. It made me smile.

And when I smiled, my thoughts always drifted to her.

Because she was the one who made me smile so much lately, after all. So I thought of her. Of us. Obviously, as I'd rot in here, I'd be unable to keep her away from the lucky man who would put a ring on her finger.

She might be in love with me, but I wasn't that naive. She'd visit often at first, then work would drown out her time, and before she knew it, there would be a gap.

_A year._

Time.

_Five years._

Distance.

And I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it.

The smile still lingered on my lips, but it uncomfortably stretched my skin, my lips hurting from the tight pull. It was pointless to hope she'd stay true to me, especially when Gerald was the one toying with my future. Who was I kidding, anyway? I'd never dare let her be unhappy for long years. Who knew who I'd become in the next few years in here?

Maybe I'd go insane or hollow.

I shook my head, clearing the pessimistic thoughts away. Thinking about it was the first step into depression, huh?

Glaring up at the clock, I finally turned my gaze away. My limbs were taut, and as I stretched wide around, my gaze fell on the people surrounding me. An old lady in the corner of the room, a bulky man sitting on the floor near the cell's door; they looked awfully bored.

I held no judgements whatsoever because I could tell my own expression was somewhat similar to theirs.

A bunch of teenagers were quietly whispering somewhere in between, plotting some excuses to get out of here. I had to give them credits, they had a colorful imagination. A pity they weren't bright enough to figure out that their ideas were way too far-fetched.

"I should join the Army or whatever. I'm sure they'd let a young man like me go there. I mean, look at me," the teenager boy whispered to his mate.

"You're not stupid, bro." The other boy replied back. "But I heard it was pretty strict. What if you get killed? At least you get free food in here."

"And a bed to sleep," another one retorted. The former only scoffed at his friends.

"Hell no, I want some honor. Hell, my parents are going to get me out of here anyway, just watch."

They frowned. "Lucky bastard."

Before the boy could answer, some footsteps from the corridor loudly came our way, making all conversations die down. Everybody peered up from whatever they've been doing, but I just kept my gaze on the concrete floor.

The telltale policeman's shoes were followed by faint steps.

"Stay in here until you get called up by your lawyer," he said without contempt for anybody else. No voice answered back, but the door to the cell opened with a sharp creak, making me wince.

When it closed back and the clicks of the officer's shoes faded away, only silence filled back the cell. I glanced up, spotting a lean and sharply dressed woman, her back facing me. Cobalt blue. That was the suit she wore this morning.

"...Misaki?" I uttered confusedly.

The woman slowly turned around, on her tiptoes.

_Ambers._

I was lost for words.

"Ah, Takumi," Misaki murmured sheepishly, her eyes looking anywhere but at me.

Her hands were shaking, and she quickly hid them behind her when she noticed my staring. With a forced grin on her lips, she straightened herself. Her jaw was set tight, and she was biting the inside of her cheeks.

"And here I wished you wouldn't look up and recognize me," she said lightly, as if she was joking around in a pub instead of a custody cell. A shaky exhale left her lips when I didn't answer.

"Well, your prince is finally here to rescue the princess." A dry laugh followed. "But it seems like he miscalculated the whole saving process," she finished lamely, flopping down on the bench, feet away from me.

A long sigh escaped her lips, and she burried her face in her palms.

My heart only kept falling deeper into my chest.

_—_

* * *

_**Author's note:** _

_What's going on!? Tun-dun~ I can only ask of you to stay tuned for next update! :D_

_I'm sorry for the long update, by the way ^^' It's now getting all clearer to me ;D !  
Expect next update in a week or two :) !_

_Much LOVE!_


	33. Two-Faced Lovers

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**33# - Two-Faced Lovers  
**—

_"__Without contraries is no progression."  
― ___W. Blake_ _

_—_

* * *

_— A. Misaki_

* * *

I couldn't look into his eyes.

I felt the shame crawl up my face, fear suffocating my lungs as I sat there, stiff with each of my nerves twisted in every wrong ways.

I failed to truly save him.

Whenever I looked down, staring at my pale hands, I always saw that gun between my palms. Fingers clenched tightly around the grip, my heart threatening to spill out of my throat...

The muted shot.  
Echoing in my head.  
Over and over and over.

_Over again._

Blood in my sight. My knees failing me, scrapping the hard concrete. Policemen all around, blurred, thrumming, but muted. Always muted. They spoke of words I couldn't discern. Prying the gun off my grasp with haste.

_"Don't worry, Misaki," _Hinata had said._ "I'll get you out of here." _His expression was difficult to pinpoint, maybe a mixture of fright and stupefaction. Eyes uncertain of his own words stared back at my unfocused ones. How could I trust him if he didn't even believe in himself? I was already in the police's car, back then. Handcuffed, with that thin blanket around my shoulders. The rest was a blur.

I was past the surface, and already deep into trouble.

I had killed a man.

It felt wrong.

"Misaki."

I wasn't wrong, though. Nothing was an offence for a person who was or who —by reason of a mistake of fact, and not by a reason of a mistake of law— believed himself to be bound by law to do it. Justifiable homicide. I bitterly laughed. Of course, killing could be justified. I wasn't a damn lawyer for nuts. I'd get out.

Eventually.

My case was a lost cause, though.

Adrian Solvei?

I'd never get out with him out there, seeking revenge for his lost father... I had damn messed up the whole thing. It blew out of proportions... My carefully planned scheme just backfired right in my face. Who was I, pretending I could save him? I couldn't even steer clear of trouble myself...

"Misaki..."

I ground my teeth together, keeping my eyes tightly shut. I didn't want to look into those bright emeralds. He'd see through me.

He'd read into my soul.

"...Misaki. Look at me," he murmured, his hands firm around my shoulders.

I shook my head no.

A sharp inhale and he left out a long sigh, as if trying to recollect his wits.

"Ah, shit," he muttered, a hint of distress lacing his voice. "The cold shoulder threatment... Really, Misaki?"

I didn't answer.

His shadow moved over me, shielding the light from my eyelids. Before I could inch back, one of his hand was already tangled in my hair as he tipped my head back.

"Open your eyes, and look at me," he hissed, my rejection burning his patience and stirring that vulnerable part of him. I could hear the pain in his voice. I could feel the betrayal in his body; in the way he breathed.

His composure was wearing thin, and I couldn't blame him. If it were me, I'd have probably already beat the truth out of him, shook him awake and demanded he explain the situation.

Only, I wouldn't speak. Because if I did, all I'd do was deflect, or try to make up some damn nonsense to keep him away.

I blinked, my eyes suddenly open. He seemed stunned.

Maybe I was even more than he could be.

"Takumi," I whispered, unsure of the idea that crossed my mind.

If I kept my mouth shut... Maybe I could still save him. Take the blame. His case would get pended with the current circumstances anyway.

"What is it?"

He frowned, his lips parting the slightest bit. It was funny how I could catch his every facial features, now. From the faintest rise of his eyebrow to the meager shift of his jaw... I loved him so damn much it hurt.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I tasted blood.

I could save him...

_But what would the outcome be for me?_

"It's nothi—..."

The sound of the prison's door rattling open took me off-guard, and we both whipped our head towards it. Takumi stood up from his crouching position, and I just sat there, staring at the bored policeman staring at us.

"Usui Takumi," he called. "Come with me."

Takumi kept still for a second, his body stiff with confusion. Then, he relaxed his posture, seemingly inoffensive when in truth, he was balancing right on the very edge of insanity.

"Why?"

His voice was coated with a sheen of distrust only I did seem to notice.

A shrug. "Said you were released on bail. Your case is being suspended for the meantime."

Takumi's eyes slowly turned back to me, gauging my reaction about this unexpected turn of event. I didn't have the strength to fake mock surprise. So I only stared ahead, blandly looking at the guard who couldn't care less about the rest of us.

_What the fuck did you do, Misaki?_ His eyes asked for my attention, a glint of irritation in his forest irises. Fire began to stir, and it made me think of that day he cast me a burning cold glance in the distance.

A shiver brushed my spine and my teeth clenched at his reproachful look. _Didn't you ask me to help you? Can't you just accept it gladly, with that damn smile you always wear on your face? _I retorted back, mentally condemning myself for the flash of temper.

I knew why I was feeling bitter.

_What is the point to conceal? You always see through my every intentions, Misaki._

There was a part of me that wished I had never gotten in that deep... That wished I hadn't met that one man that wrecked the peaceful life I had held onto for the past years.

I was bitter over him, happening...

His eyes searched for mines.

And that was making me feel like the worse person ever walking on Earth for thinking that way. I resented my grudge. Granted, I was no pure soul hoping to sacrifice my heart to save my loved one... And that burned me inside out. I wished I could be that charitable spirit instead of the selfish woman asking why she didn't run away before it was too late.

_He was my lover, for God's sake!_

I looked away, cutting short that quiet conversation we shared.

A quiet growl of frustration rose up from the back of his throat.

When he left me —the policeman prompting him— his steps faltered on the wooden slates. Unwilling to leave me without explications, he had no choice but to make do with that. Still, I knew from the heaviness of his steps —and the faint still when he crossed the threshold— that he wouldn't let it go that easily.

I didn't dare look up at him until I was sure his back was turned to me.

And even then, when I lifted my head...

Cold emeralds glanced back at me.

_—_

* * *

_— U. Takumi_

* * *

I stared down at those papers that would deliver my initially hoped freedom. I had simply failed to notice that everything came with a price. And here I was, now wondering how much these sheets of paper had cost me.

"Isn't it good news?" Sotaro asked me as I endorsed the last document in line. I would have been relieved by the current occurrence if it wasn't for a single thing: that heavy, and foreboding feeling that something was going very, extremely wrong.

I smelled the strain in the air. It was thick and salient.

"Why isn't it indeed?" I slowly worded. "Solvei's father just appeared out of nowhere, and died today. How nice of him." I knew my voice was smooth with control. But the undertones weren't left unnoticed by Sotaro's astute senses.

"It settles everything for us." A favorable conclusion that'd leave no discussion, indeed.

"Hardly does. Coincidences never are a matter of chances."

He pointed a keen glance at me, before neatly shuffling the documents into his leather case.

"He simply died. Your charge for manslaughter is one less to deal with. And be aware that it was the biggest part of it."

My eyes brushed his face with feigned nonchalance.

"How?" I plainly asked.

"How what?"

"How did he die?"

"Why would you care?" He turned away from me, leading us outside the police station with bristle steps.

I stopped him, grabbing onto his arm.

"Can't I have the right to know?" I asked. His lips were pulled into a thin line as he silently appraised me. "Was it a car crash? A heart attack? Insomnia? Suicide?... Or perhaps did someone kill him?"

Sotaro held my gaze for a long second, before disengaging himself from my grasp in one swift motion.

Finality was his voice.

"I don't know."

_Lies._

Then, he walked away, his job with me seemingly done for the day. I had no reason to follow, and I certainly knew I wouldn't get any of my answers from him. I was seething, but calm. Composed but wild. I needed answers. I wanted to ask her. Demand. Order. Tear them out of her. I wanted to whisper in her ear. Sweet words. Reassure her that everything would be alright. But I also wanted to punish her. Badly... And yet, I would never dare to. Because I treasured her so much, I just wanted to let her be safe and sound forever, even if that meant never touching her again.

There was a duality in me that I could never explain.

It was who I was...

But overall; I thrived on dominating my every moves. Putting the pieces together, building the circumstances with my own hands... Things had mildly slipped off my control just as the pieces of the puzzle might have fallen a time or two. But I had confidence I could always pick them back up, and find where they belonged without doubt.

Surely I'd succeed in finding out what mattered by myself.

Starting with the most essential question.

_Why was everyone damn lying to me, today?_

_—_

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_After a long while, an update! I'm sorry if it feels like I've forsaken this story for the others, but GOSH, I just wrote this piece, and I'm hell of inspired for it now... It's like this chapter had brought me a new fire and passion toward this storyline :D _

_Just like my other story, I have a little question for you. It's sheer curiosity that I entertain. Because I'm not sure how you guys actually 'consider' Takumi in this fic and I'd love to know how I happen to convey his character here.  
(And how different I seem to grasp his personality here and there. I'd love to see that it is just as what I want to make him like, but then, I'd never know if I never ask you guys).  
_

**_How would you qualify Takumi in this fic? [_**_choose **2** words max in the following list.**]  
**  
\- Affectionate  
_\- Agressive  
_\- Charismatic  
\- Classy  
\- Dark  
___\- Emotional  
\- Enigmatic  
_\- Flawed  
\- Funny  
_\- Intelligent  
_\- Impulsive  
_\- Mysterious  
_\- Rude_

_If you have another word that you think would perfectly describe him,** don't hesitate** to point it out! I will put everyone's score in the next update or so ;)  
_

_Much love, Love, LOVE Lovelies :) ! _


	34. Beyond Tears

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**34# - Beyond Tears  
**—

_"__The word 'happiness' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness."  
― C. Jung_

_—_

* * *

_— U. Takumi  
_

* * *

"I'll get her out of there."

Adrian Solvei was a man of honor. And I wondered what Misaki had done to rise in such good graces of his. Granted, it was a good thing. Because as intent as I was on fixing the mess I had left in my wake, I knew I needed all the assistance I could gather in the meantime.

"Why? Didn't she kill your father?" I asked over coffee as if it was a simple matter of weather.

The man looked out, eyeing the tall government edifice standing in the main plaza. We were sitting in a nearby coffee shop. Days ago, I had been released on bail, my judicial dent seemingly becoming a faraway concern for the law house, so far.

Not that I've been complaining, since I had some other complains to advocate for.

Adrian cut me a sharp glance, before exhaling.

"She didn't. She killed a police officer."

"How so?"

"The fool held a gun on my father's head. She killed him. Unfortunately, he had already pressed the trigger."

"My apologies for your father," I offered back. Despite my good-willed appearances, what I cared most about wasn't the death of his father. Unfortunately, Adrian must've acquired himself quite a decent discernment through life, because he then said:

"I don't need your feigned sympathy, Usui Takumi."

I chuckled with nonchalance.

"No disguises are needed, I suppose."

"We won't collaborate for long. I just have to take her out of there and I'll be done paying back my debt."

"It's a deal."

"Sealed."

Short-lived and to the point, this was the kind of transaction two men thrived to have. Little did we know that no matter how affluent we could've been, life certainly wasn't that easy to overrule.

―

She was withering.

I was everywhere, trying to put the pieces together, to glue them until they made sense. But Gerald had scattered them, blown them with a wind too strong to follow.

The case was taking way too long. It was dragging onto days, weeks, and months now. I hated how time mercilessly trickled between the creases of our palms. The policeman-turncoat had an unbelievable clean record and no potential links with Gerald. Despite Solvei's legal teams efforts, nothing was of much help. Misaki had ―according to the law― killed an agent of the government.

And she was now sentenced heavily for her initially well-intentioned deeds.

The corrupted judges had also been clear of trouble. A fact that both unnerved and angered Sotaro. It was the least of my priorities, though.

"Misaki."

I'd been visiting her as often as I could, never allowing my visits to space out. I believed we both needed it.

A constant in this mess.

She was there, sitting across from me behind that thin glass that separated us for the past weeks. Her gaze was downcast to her hands, heavy dark lines etched underneath her tired eyes. Even her body was thinner than it used to be, I passively noted, as she lifted her delicate wrists up to lay on the surface.

"Takumi," she voiced back.

My mind came back to the first day I visited her.

_"I'm a lawyer. I guess, I know better than anyone how to survive... this."_ She had chuckled, her ambers full of life and hope shining back at me. I had wanted to kiss her so hard, right then. _"So don't worry about me, Takumi. Just take care of Suzuna for me?"_

The next day, her sister had moved to my flat with her cat. I wasn't exactly rich, per se. I couldn't put body guards here and there with a flick of my fingers or have a condominium on the reach whenever I wanted. Misaki had a decent wages, supporting her family without much hassle.

But fortunately, I benefited a great pay myself. Supporting her mother's house was the least I could do for her. It didn't come to a scrape of the extent I'd go for her.

My love was asking for so little of me.

Not once had the sentence "Get me out of here, Takumi," ever came out of her lips. She had just sat there, looking at me with her usual confidence I fell for. If that damn glassy wall had not separated us, I'd have crushed her into my body in a needy hug already.

But now?

She was withering away, and it was all my fault.

Months in jail had taken its tool on her more severely than she had expected.

And quite rationally, I was sure she could hardly blame it on anyone other than me. Ever since the day I came into her life, I had wrecked everything for her. She had gotten hurt in my stead. Her sister got assaulted solely because of me. She ended up in jail in lights of my case. Taking the blame. For me.

The forced separation we were undergoing made us contemplate our lives.

At night, I had reached a dreadful conclusion that haunted my sleep.

_Do you hate me, Misaki?_

Because I'd have hated myself.

The question was on the tip of my tongue, sticky and tenaciously lingering in the room. Akin to a hindering ghost, I could feel second thoughts swirling in her eyes. How would the answer turn like, was I to ask her those destructive words? Something akin to a war was charring my mind, splitting it in two. Indecision was not my forte, and yet, I was head down into it, drowning in deep waters.

It was desperation at its best.

"Are you... alright?" I tentatively asked, before wanting to punch myself in the guts. "No. That was... irrelevant to ask."

When she turned her head away, I caught the faint watery shine of her eyes; the slight wobbly smile she planned to give me. Eventually, she peered up at me, her face now void of any trace of distress. The perpetual knife in my heart twisted spitefully at the view.

_What had I done?_

"Love," I breathed, my palms coming up, clasping against the thick glass. "I'll get you out of here. I really will. Please."

She softly shook her head. "It's okay, no harms, Takumi." A pause. "―It's not all that bad here. I get some food. It's not exactly as good as yours though," she joked with a dry chuckle.

And I wished she'd have yelled on me instead, telling me that she was starting to break rather than those condescending words she was serving me.

But she didn't.

"Really, it's fine, Takumi," she said, staring at me intently. Her palm came up to where mine laid on the glass. A small contact. I longed to feel her warmth.

Her eyebrows arched down as she began to frown at my raw expression.

It was no use concealing my misery; it would've leaked anyway. Like blood would when a sharp cut rips through one's skin. Trying to stop the flow only triggered the inevitable, for the white clothe will only turn red with time.

"Please... Don't," she breathed softly, her chair scraping the floor behind her as she stood up.

"Why are you crying, Takumi?" She whispered, her make-believe smile slipping. "You can't cry... You don't have... the rights to..." A sob sliced through her voice.

"I'm not crying, sweetheart." I could faintly taste salt on my lips. "We're strong, aren't we? We won't cry for so little..." The last words were so low, even a murmur couldn't come close to its fragility.

"Yes, we are..." Tears streaming down her face, we both longed for each others' arms but they wouldn't let us. I wanted to cleft the thin surface that managed to separate us so effectively. It was laughable, how a puny slab of glass managed to keep us away from our respective emotional shelter.

Agonizingly so.

When I looked back up, she was a wounded mess, kneeling on the floor as she cried her raw heartache away. I wanted to tenderly scoop her up in my arms. I wanted to protect her. Murmur sweet words against her skin, in her hair. I wanted to comfort her.

I couldn't stand still, doing nothing. Not when my heart was breaking right in front of me.

Before I knew it, I found myself violently hammering my fists against the transparent surface, trying to shatter it down.

The wardens came in a rush, pulling us both away toward the opposite exits. They picked her up without caution, harshly dragging and shoving her away as another set closed on me to stop me. It all made me go insane. Made me see red for the way they were treating what was most precious to me.

It enraged me.

Because it kept us away from where we belonged.

―

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_"She's imperfect, but she tries.  
__She is good. But she lies.  
__  
__She's broken but won't ask for help..."  
_

_A little shout-out to Sara Bareilles' fragile and heartbreaking song, She Used To Be Mine. It inspired me to write lately. Somehow, I always find myself in a sad mood when I write these past days?_

_Thank you for following me always and putting up with my sporadic latest updates, my lovelies.  
_

_Much Love,_

_-J_


	35. Bottom Line

_—_

* * *

_— Intentions —_

* * *

**35# - Bottom Line  
**—

_"Does one really want to stay on this road longer, knowing it would only end in devastation?" _  
_ ― B. Fitzpatrick_

_—_

* * *

_— U. Takumi_

* * *

"It's getting hard to smile, Takumi," she murmured, her eyes downcast to her pale hands.

Instantly, Misaki cringed as if the confession had just burned her lips. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine as of late. Months had tortuously trickled with a lethargic speed, akin to how thick honey over a barely skewed arch would. It was slow, and yet inexorable, reminding me of a fall that would never end. Either way, it left my heart aching and my breathing short and chopped.

I hated myself so fucking much.

I should've bailed her out as soon as she had gotten in. Even if she told me not to, I should've done that anyway; borrowing money around, and not caring about her words. But then, she claimed that she'd never look my way again, if I ever did. Unfortunately, I had feared her words back then.

Now, it was too late.

"Then, don't," I told her. My voice was no louder than a rasp in the stillness of the jail visit room. "Don't force yourself, Misaki."

She gave me another sad smile.

"But you won't smile anymore. What should I do? I'm ruining you, too."

My forced smile stretched wider.

"What are you talking about, love?" I drawled, feigning confusion. My heart heavily fell in my chest at her hard expression. She opened her mouth, hesitating to voice her inner thoughts that I feared most.

My eyes held a silent plea, although my lips were still stretched wide with dry humor.

_Please... Let it be. Let our precarious balance be, and just... Just play along._

She tensed. "Maybe..." Her words hung in the air.

We had never spoken about getting separate lives but the matter somehow lingered over our shoulders every time our speech would strain. Which happened more often than not, the past few weeks.

"Maybe we should just..."

I closed my eyes shut.

"No."

"Listen to me, Takumi."

"No."

I stood up, intent on retreating before hearing any fucking words that'd probably set up my funeral day. I wasn't ready.

I wouldn't ever be ready.

"No, no." I singled out once again, the inflection sharp and decisive.

"Takumi."

Rashly, my steps briskly brought me out of the room. I couldn't take a look back; not now. Not after the bomb she had dropped at me.

"I'll come back in a few days."

Although I knew I'd have probably done the same for her, I couldn't stomach the raw wound she had just fended in my soul.

―

Little did I expect her to just cleft it clean, in a single swing of her resolution. Soon after that day, she blocked out approved visitors from her register, effectively severing all ties with everyone else for maybe years to come.

Just like that.

_In a blink._

Devastation ensued.

My voice was weak, only a remnant of what it used to be.

"She did... What?"

My confidence splintered into pieces by the few words Suzuna had said to me the next morning. It was like icy water doused on my barely woken up state; like the beginning of hell, where fire didn't burn hot. No, instead, it was so cold that it wildly singed my senses. It scalded my skin and what was left of my heart ―aches that wouldn't even remain.

Suzuna leaned upon the kitchen counter ―her ambers glassy with bruising recollections, the rims of her eyes dark by virtue to a sleepless night― and nudged around the savory egg scramble she had cooked with utmost defeat.

"I tried to visit her, after cram school," her lower lip quivered as her voice edged on waters. "They wouldn't let me in... Said I wasn't allowed to anymore..."

"Are you sure she demanded that?" I calmly circled to the cupboards above the kitchen appliances, bent on making myself some pitch black coffee ―of the same color of another ill-fated day.

A wet gasp escaped her lips. She began to sob.

"She wrote... She endorsed the form herself..."

A pause.

"I see," I worded in what I believed was my conversational tone.

Suzuna's ambers only reflected my raw pain when she gazed at me, wincing when she took in my strained features. I didn't even noticed that anymore for it was becoming the usual expression I wore now everyday; a jaw clenching, hard and tired grimace reigning over my face.

Instead of grabbing my usual coffee mug, my hands veered for a thick glass and the vial of Malt Scotch on the top cupboard. I turned around and wordlessly poured myself two fingers worth in the clear glass.

Suzuna's distressed plea fell on deaf ears. "Usui-san, please... Don't."

I shot it down in one strike. The burn was searing, and yet appreciated.

But it was nowhere enough.

Another two fingers...

"Stop that..." She tried to pry the glass from my fingers and I simply turned around before swigging the liquor down my throat, relishing in the scalding sensation it offered. "Don't give up on her..."

I wouldn't give up. I was not man enough to let go as she wished for.

All I needed was a little reprieve from the blow she had fired to my heart, hoping it would heal someday.

―

* * *

_— A. Misaki  
_

* * *

What was there to say?

I loathed pity.

Self-esteemed lawyer, I always knew that my position would raise my pride to no ends. I also knew that it would finally put me out of those pitiful stares I often got back when I was in law school, my clothes disheveled and wrinkled whereas theirs were ironed to perfection.

And now, all those preppy rich daughters and sons must've been laughing at me, were they to see my current state.

Reduced to a filthy mess, I couldn't even recognize myself anymore. The woman who had once been so confident with her lawyer degree had now been demoted of her legislation license, unable to speak on behalf of any glorified principles.

But that, compared to how my surrounding had taken my circumstances, had merely been a background pain.

Sure, it hurt.

But not as much as my family anguish, their eyes glimmering with terror and distress. I had let them down. And although everyone pretended to put a smile over their face, I was no guileless lamb.

It was heavy.

_Heavy to look at._

_Heavy to feel._

_Heavy to live._

Weak emeralds shining with a semblance of hope surged back in my mind, trying to trick me into thinking that everything would be okay.

Why did their make-believe behaviors hurt me so much? Why couldn't they stop tip-toeing around me, all too suddenly treating me as if I were a child?

Was it because I had no more future in my law-career?

Or worse.

Was it... Out of love?

My mind brought me back to Takumi, a place where I found myself often drifting to. The fight in his eyes had started dwindling in a matter of weeks.

But maybe was the issue remaining in the sole fact that... I knew him too well just as much as he could read me like an open book. All of our pretending was useless, apart from making it more difficult than it initially were.

His fake smiles ―plastered expressions of nonchalant pleasure and counterfeit peace of mind― only contrasted too plainly with his receding faith. It was obvious.

He had smiled.

I had smiled back.

In the end, we were destroying each others.

I wouldn't pretend that I'd succeed in moving on, and neither had I any intentions to. But our current tie was unhealthy. It was poison dribbling in our veins, corrupting every seconds of our mind into bitter thoughts and sorrow futures.

We couldn't see past where we were.

Until we finally found our balance back, it would be wiser to part.

_Until then..._

I faintly smiled, looking down at the creases of my hands. The screeching alarm suddenly swelled in the incarceration complex, all lights going down.

_Time to sleep._

Or so they say. For me, it would only be more time to think and mull in my thoughts. Regrets or not, what was done was done. I closed my eyes, falling down onto the hard and unforgiving meaty mattress.

There was no going back.

Only forward.

But still... I feared it so damn much...

A lone tear spilled out of my eyes, trickling down the curve of my cheek to smear into the sickening cottony pillow.

_So many years to go... _I silently cried myself to sleep.

―

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Because I don't want to rush thing... And because things should never be rushed...  
I don't even want to imagine how it would feel like, being at Misaki's stead. _

_Also, I'd like to apologize for the short chapter. But today is a special day... __Have you noticed?_

_It's the **One Year Anniversary** of Intentions, my lovelies!_

_"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthd-..." ...w-what? Can't I sing the birthday song to my story? :c *blushes*_

_―Jokes aside._

_It's been... One. FREAKING. Year!_

_Like it was 2015... then, BAM! Onto 2016! _

_(My logic is not flawed at all, as you can see. It might perhaps be a little bit too elementary, though. Ah, I'm feeling very foolishly excited right now, and I'm sure that in months, when I'll edit back at my AN's, I'll probably look away in shame. *sighs*)_

_Moving on._

_Anyway, I can't believe it's been so long! I am shamed to see that I have yet completed the story. But then, I was such a fool to start it on my two most-busy-school-wise years! Ugh. I should put more dedication to my academics than my stories but well... I always seem to come back to you... *winks*_

_Really, Thank you for staying with me this long. One year! Do you realize that? Your support has been the warmest of all during this harsh year._

_With Love,  
Always._

_-J_


End file.
